


The Happiest Place on Earth

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disney World, Gen, M/M, WOO, disney with some more disney, idk what else to add here, like idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the first time Riker and Jeff take their kids to Disney World :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, it took me nearly 3 months. Cuz I'm terrible. It also turned into 50 pages, which oops. Didn't mean for it to be that long.
> 
> Alrighty! Enjoy! There will be more notes at the end!

“So, when are you telling the kids?” Miri asked Riker. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing Miri wouldn't see since they were talking on the phone.

“When I get home. Jeff has been sending me impatient texts all day because he wants to tell them,” Riker told her. Miri laughed and Riker could almost _see_ her shaking her head

“He is such an impatient person,” Miri added.

“Believe me, Mom, _I know_ ,” Riker chuckled.

“Y'know, Rike, you two may have been together for fifteen years now, but I still do _not_ want to know the inner workings of your sex life,” Miri commented.

“Oh my god, Mom, I was _not_ talking about sex,” Riker groaned as he turned onto his street.

“Sure you weren't, hon,” Miri replied.

“Even if I was, it says something that you would _understand_ ,” Riker told her.

“You siblings like to tell me things, including Darren now that he understands,” Miri replied.

“Yeah, well, he and Dalton are worse than Jeff and I ever were from what I've heard,” Riker said as he parked in the driveway.

“I can vouch. They are little exhibitionists,” Miri told him.

“Aaaand, this is why I do not bring my kids there without notice anymore,” Riker said as he got out of the car.

“ _Daddy_!” Lasey suddenly exclaimed as she came running out of the house and jumped into his arms.

“Oh god, Lase, you're getting too big for that,” Riker grunted as he shifted his six year old daughter on his hip. Lasey just giggled and buried her face in Riker's neck.

“Well, I will let you go. Good luck and I'll see you soon,” Miri said.

“Bye, Mom,” Riker replied before they both hung up.

“Daddy, you smell like sweat,” Lasey mumbled against Riker's neck.

“Maybe because Daddy has been _dancing_ all day,” Jeff chuckled as he met them in the foyer and kissed Riker's cheek.

“Smelly,” Lasey commented.

“Maybe _you're_ smelly and you're just _blaming_ me,” Riker chuckled as he poked her stomach, causing her to giggle.

“She _is_ smelly cause she farts lots,” Ryan said as he toddled up to them, arm wrapped around his stuffed saber toothed tiger.

“Hey!” Lasey exclaimed indignantly as Jeff giggled and scooped Ryan up. “You fart lots too, stinky butt!”

“Ryan just giggled in response and made a fart noise with his mouth. Riker snorted with laughter and gave Ryan a high-five as Lasey made a disgusted face.

“Yep, this one is _definitely_ yours,” Jeff snorted as he kissed the top of Ryan's hair.

“ _Boys_ ,” Lasey hugged as she wiggled out of Riker's arms.

“Hey, you won't be saying that in a few minutes,” Riker said. Lasey immediately turned to look at Riker and Jeff, eyes narrowed.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because guess where we're going next week,” Jeff said.

“Gramma's!” Ryan exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, causing both Riker and Jeff to chuckle.

“No, but Gramma is coming with us,” Riker said, pulling Ryan into his arms as Ryan reached for him.

“Where are we going?” Lasey asked, eyes lightning up.

“Disney World!” Riker and Jeff exclaimed in unison. Lasey immediately let out a high-pitched squeal and flung herself at Jeff and causing hem both to crash to the floor. Ryan let out an excited bugle and wrapped his arms around Riker's neck.

“We gonna see Uncle Danny?” Ryan asked as he bounced in Riker's arms, knowing that Danny worked there.

“Yes, but if we see him at work you _cannot_ call him Uncle Danny, okay?” Jeff said as he sat up, keeping Lasey in his lap.

“Why not?” Lasey asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“Because at work he is Flynn Rider,” Riker told the kids.

“Ooooh,” Lasey breathed, nodding once in understanding. “Is Martie coming to visit Uncle Danny too?”

“Yes, Artemis is coming, along with Addie and Kaiden with Jude and Katie,” Jeff said as he and Riker exchanged a smile over the kids calling Artemis _Martie_ , which they had come up with after learning she was their biological mother in order to mix _Mom_ with Artemis' nickname _Artie_.

“ _And_ Gramma?” Ryan gasped. Riker chuckled and nodded. “Yay!”

“Will we get to meet all the princesses?” Lasey asked excitedly.

“As many as we see,” Jeff told her.

“I wanna meet Tiana.  She's my _favorite_. She don't need no man!” Ryan exclaimed as he wiggled out of Riker's arms and pointed one fist into the air.

“Nuh uh!” Lasey agreed as she stood up.

“Just like I don't need no man!” Ryan exclaimed as he stalked off, small fist still held in the air.

“No man!” Lasey echoed as he trailed after her younger brother. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance.

“I think our son may be gay,” Riker commented.

“I think we let Jude babysit too much,” Jeff replied. Riker chuckled and leaned over to kiss Jeff's cheek.

“Agreed,” Riker added as they followed the sounds of their kids' voices to find them.

000000

“ _No_ , I wanna sit with Jude! You got to on the way to the airport!” Lasey complained loudly at Ryan, who was standing stubbornly in front of Jude.

“I wanna!” Ryan replied.

“Hey, in a minute _neither_ of you are gonna be able to sit with Jude,” Jeff hissed as Jude giggled and Miri rolled her eyes.

“But, _Papa..._ ” Ryan and Lasey complained in unison.

“Hey, whichever one of you doesn't sit with Jude can sit with me at the window since we all know Jude doesn't share her window seat,” Riker said.

“I call Daddy!” Ryan immediately exclaimed, immediately launching himself into Riker's lap. Riker chuckled and blew against Ryan's cheek as Lasey smiled smugly and climbed into Jude's lap. Jeff just rolled his eyes as Artemis and Miri shook their heads.

“Aw, Ryan just _loves_ his daddy, huh?” Artemis asked. Ryan just giggled and nuzzled his face into Riker's neck.

“So I'm guessing the dispute of who is sitting with Jude was resolved,” Addie said as she walked back up to them, Kaiden behind her with Katie in his arms.

“Yep,” Miri replied. “One of my grandchildren may be swayed by their attachment to my son.”

“Miri Castellan, making subtle explanations since whenever she was born!” Artemis exclaimed, causing the rest of them to laugh.

“Either way, I get to sit with Jude,” Lasey said smugly.

“Aw, I feel so _honored_ to get to sit with you, Lase,” Jude giggled as she kissed the top of Lasey's head. Lasey smiled and then looked over at Artemis.

“Martie, will you sit with us too?” Lasey asked.

“Sure thang, sweet thang,” Artemis laughed as she reached over to tap Lasey's nose, which caused her to giggle.

“Is Gramma gonna sit alone?” Ryan asked, looking up at Riker.

“No. Katie is gonna be in my lap so Miri will be with us,” Kaiden told Ryan.

“Yay! Daddy!” Katie exclaimed before standing up in Kaiden's lap and throwing her arms around his neck. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes before reaching over to ruffle the three year old's hair. Katie let out a yelp and squirmed around in Kaiden's lap as Kaiden chuckled. Then, an announcement was made saying that boarding for first class would begin shortly.

“All right, children! Let's go!” Miri said as she stood up.

“Yay!” Ryan, Lasey, and Katie exclaimed in unison as they all began gathering their things to get on the plane, causing a few other people in the terminal to turn and smile at them.

“Plaaaane!” Ryan sang as he bounced on Riker's hip.

“Oh! Such a beautiful voice, Ry!” Miri exclaimed as they walked down the hall to the plane.

“Just like Daddy and Papa,” Ryan giggled.

“Definitely,” Jeff chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Ryan's cheek. Ryan just giggled and buried his face into Riker's shoulder.

“Momma! Which row am I in?” Jude asked.

“Second on the right behind Riker and Jeff!” Addie replied.

“Aye, aye, cap'n!” Jude said, giving Addie a thumbs up as she headed to her seat, leading Lasey by the hand as Lasey hummed to herself.

“Can I sit in your lap, Daddy?” Ryan asked once they all sat down.

“For right now. But when we take off you need to sit between Papa and me until they say we can move around,” Riker replied.

“Mkay!” Ryan exclaimed, immediately climbing over into Riker's lap to look out the window.

“Papa, can I have gum?” Lasey asked, popping up behind the middle seat.

“When it gets closer to take off, okay?” Jeff told her.

“Boooo,” Lasey replied.

“Boo yourself,” Jeff chuckled as he reached out to pinch her cheek lightly. Lasey let out a giggle and then disappeared before reappearing to jump into Jeff's lap.

“Tickles!” Lasey exclaimed as she started to tickle Jeff's neck, drawing the attention of the people who had just started to board the plane. Jeff immediately started to laugh and began to tickle Lasey as well. Ryan glanced back at them before turning his attention back out the window.

“Papa's very ticklish,” Ryan commented.

“Yeah he is,” Artemis laughed in agreement as Jeff finally got a good hold on Lasey and held her closely to his chest as her giggles died down, a few people passing still smiling at them.

“Jeff has _always_ been super ticklish,” Miri commented.

“Yep,” Riker chuckled in agreement.

“And you're all evil for using it against me and teaching my children to use it against me,” Jeff told them as he rested his chin lightly on top of Lasey's head as she cuddled close to his chest.

“I had to have _something_ against you since you play dirty,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“ _Gross_ , guys,” Jude complained as she made a face. “I am so unhappy I understand all this stuff now.”

“At least you never walked in on it, hon,” Miri told her. Jude's face immediately became even more disgusted as Artemis laughed as she reached over to pat Jude's cheek.

“Daddy, can I have Kai?” Ryan suddenly asked, looking up at Riker with pleading eyes.

“I got it,” Jeff said as he placed Lasey in Ryan's open seat and stood up to maneuver their one bag down without hitting any of the other passengers. Jeff then dug the stuffed saber toothed tiger out of the bag and handed it to Ryan, who squealed happily and cuddled into Riker's chest.

“Whee, thanks, Papa!” Lasey exclaimed as Jeff handed her her woolly mammoth toy. Jeff just smiled and kissed the top of her head before placing the bag back in the overhead bin.

“Hey, baby girl, get your little tush back in your seat,” Artemis told Lasey.

“Tush!” Lasey, Ryan, and Katie giggled as Lasey toddled her way back to her seat.

“Papa, Daddy, can I have gum now?” Lasey asked.

“Yes,” Riker replied as he buckled Ryan into his seat as he kicked his small legs.

“Yay!” Lasey giggled, holding her hands out as she waited for Jeff to hand her a piece of gum. “Thank you, Papa!”

“You're welcome. Don't annoy Jude and Artemis with your chewing,” Jeff told her.

“I won't. I only do that to you,” Lasey giggled a she smiled smugly, causing the others to laugh as Jeff rolled his eyes.

“That's what you get for mixing your genes with Artie's, Jeff,” Addie laughed.

“Yeah, I know,” Jeff sighed as they all settled in as the plane prepared to take off.

000000

“Daddy!” Ryan exclaimed, running up to Riker, who was at the check-in desk of the Animal Kingdom Lodge, and slamming into his legs. Riker stumbled forward and huffed out a breath as the woman behind the desk bit her lip in order to not laugh. “Daddy! There is a _giraffe_ outside!”

“I know, Ryan,” Riker breathed out before he leaned down to scoop Ryan up as Ryan tugged at the edge of his shorts.

“Also people with cameras, Daddy. Just like at the airport,” Ryan said as he easily settled into place on Riker's hip and rested his head on Riker's shoulder.

“I know, buddy. We've told you and Lase about the paparazzi that still follow me and Papa,” Riker said as he tried to turn his attention back to the woman behind the desk, who was smiling at Ryan.

“I didn't think they'd be _here_ though,” Ryan said.

“They're everywhere, Ry. Now, can I finish checking in so we can go to our rooms?” Riker asked, looking down at Ryan with one eyebrow raised. Ryan just giggled and nodded before burying his face in Riker's shoulder. The woman huffed out a small laugh and then handed Riker a packet with a few keys.

“There are four keys per room, and all of the adults have charging privileges,” she told him. Then, she pulled out a map and circled a building. “This is your building and there is parking beneath it.”

“Underground?” Ryan suddenly asked, eyes wide. Riker chuckled and kissed Ryan's forehead.

“No. Not underground. The building is just built up high,” Riker told him.

“Awesome,” Ryan giggled as he kicked his small feet. The woman giggled again and Ryan gave her a smile, scrunching up his nose.

“Hey, what did I tell you about using your face on people, Ryan?” Riker asked.

“Whatever, Daddy,” Ryan sighed. Riker rolled his eyes and smiled slightly as the woman laughed.

“Got a sassy one on your hands, huh?” she asked.

“More than one,” Riker replied as Ryan giggled.

“You should tell Martie not to sass then,” Ryan added. Riker laughed and blew a kiss against Ryan's cheek.

“We both know Artemis is not the sass problem in our household, mister. It is your sister and your Papa,” Riker replied. Ryan snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Oh? So I'm not sassy enough for you now?” Artemis asked as she popped up.

“Nope,” Ryan told her with a small laugh. Artemis laughed and tapped Ryan's nose as Riker grabbed the map and the keys.

“Thank you,” he said to the woman behind the desk.

“You're welcome. Enjoy your stay!” she replied.

“We will!” Artemis told her before letting out a small squeal as Lasey toppled into her legs with a giggle.

“Gotcha, Martie!” Lasey exclaimed.

“Sorry, Artemis. She got away from me,” Jude breathed as she reached them, pushing her dark curls out of her face.

“It's fine. I'm used to her antics by now,” Artemis said as she scooped Lasey up and threw Lasey over her shoulder. Lasey let out a squeal before starting to giggle. Ryan giggled as well, pointing at Lasey as he curled into Riker's side.

“I swear, it is a good thing you didn't become an actual mother,” Jeff breathed as he walked up to them and pulled Lasey off of Artemis' shoulder and placed Lasey on his hip.

“Probably,” Artemis agreed with a shrug as Addie, Kaiden, Katie, and Miri joined them.

“Well, off to the rooms?” Addie asked as she shifted Katie to her other hip. Katie made a stubborn noise before nuzzling back into Addie's neck.

“Yes,” Riker replied as they headed back out towards their rental cars, ignoring the few clicking cameras as they went. Ryan just giggled and waved to the people enthusiastically. Lasey smiled widely and did the same after she noticed Ryan doing it.

“I swear, I hope our children never become famous. The paparazzi will _hate_ them,” Jeff chuckled as they buckled the kids into their seats.

“Why, Papa?” Lasey asked.

“Because the paparazzi don't like to be acknowledged. They like to think that they are _sneaky_ ,” Jeff told her.

“They should take sneaky lessons from Uncle Darren and Shelby,” Ryan commented. The others all laughed and shook their heads. Ryan smiled smugly and settled even more into his car seat.

“Daddy! Can I swipe the key?” Lasey asked, bounding up to Riker as they walked down the hall towards their room.

“Yeah. You just have to wave it in front of the door, mkay?” Riker told her as he handed her the key. She nodded excitedly and accepted the card.

“What number?” Lasey asked.

“It's the last one on the right,” Riker replied as he pointed with his free hand since Ryan was latched onto his other one.

“Kay!” Lasey exclaimed as she skipped down the hallway, her hair bouncing against her back. Jeff smiled and shook his head as Ryan and Katie giggled. “Open sesame!”

“Did it work?” Jeff asked.

“Yes!” Lasey replied triumphantly as she turned the handle and pushed the door open with her whole body.

“Hold the door, hon,” Miri called out.

“ _I know_ , Gramma,” Lasey replied as she stuck her head out of the doorway to roll her eyes.

“Sass check, little miss,” Riker told her as they reached the room. Lasey just stuck her tongue out at Riker and then let out a squeal as Riker ruffled hair as he walked by her.

“You deserved it,” Artemis laughed as she walked by as well, followed by all the others.

“You're all poopy heads,” Lasey replied.

“Aminals!” Ryan suddenly exclaimed, running over to the patio doors and pressing his face against it to look out at the savannah outside of their room.

“Face off the glass, stinker,” Jeff said, throwing Ryan's blanket at his head. Ryan let out an indignant squawk and plopped onto his butt on the floor. Ryan pulled his blanket off of his head then and turned to look at Jeff with narrowed eyes before releasing a small hiss. Jude immediately started giggling and walked over to give Ryan a high-five.

“Jude, what in the world have you been teaching our children while we are at work?” Riker asked.

“Life skills, Rikey,” Jude giggled in response.

“Hissing is not a life skill,” Jeff contradicted as Addie and Kaiden went over to their own room with Artemis.

“It totally is,” Jude replied as she pulled Ryan into her arms. “Plus, you trust me with your children. You should expect weird things.”

“Better than Darren and Dalton,” Riker huffed out.

“Believe me, I know. Last time I decided to surprise them I got a surprise of my own,” Jude said.

“A good surprise?” Lasey asked as she waddled over to Jude.

“No,” Jude said simply as she ruffled Lasey's hair.

“There are no such things as good surprises when it comes to Darren and Dalton anymore,” Miri breathed as she joined Jeff in putting things away.

“How come?” Ryan asked.

“Just because,” Riker replied. “You'll figure it out when you're older.”

“Pff, grown up things,” Lasey huffed before going to sit at the patio doors to watch the animals that were near their room.

“Can we go on the patio, Daddy?” Ryan asked, pointing out the glass doors. “I wanna see the animals.”

“Yeah. Jude will go with you,” Riker replied.

“Yay!” Lasey exclaimed, jumping up from the floor and waiting for Jude to walk over and open the door so they could go out on the patio. Ryan let out his own excited squeal when they got outside and started bouncing on Jude's hip as he pointed excitedly. Riker and Jeff both watched with smiles on their faces and their kids pointed excitedly and interacted with Jude.

“You guys have done good,” Miri told them as she ruffled each of their hair.

“Thanks, Mom,” Riker chuckled as he pulled Jeff forcefully to his side as Jeff squawked and attempted to fix his hair. Jeff just huffed out a breath and then slumped into Riker's side as they both went back to observing their kids out on the balcony watching the animals walk by.

 000000

“Daddy, when are we gonna go to the animal park?” Ryan asked the next day on the monorail to Magic Kingdom.

“Tomorrow, bud. Today we're gonna go visit Uncle Danny,” Riker replied.

“Is he working?” Lasey asked as she looked up at Riker and Jeff with wide yes.

“Yes, but he is gonna meet up with us later once he gets off of work,” Jeff told her. Lasey smiled and latched onto Jeff's hand as Ryan giggled and clung to Riker's leg.

“And remember children, we cannot address Danny by his name if we see him while he is working,” Addie said.

“Why, Mommy?” Katie asked as she squirmed around in Kaiden's arms.

“Because he is playing Flynn at work, honey,” Addie replied.

“Coolest uncle _ever_ ,” Lasey giggled as she swung her and Jeff's hands. Ryan nodded in agreement and then let go of Riker's leg in order to walk over to Miri and Artemis. Miri smiled and pulled Ryan into her lap. He let out a pleased giggle and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

“Aw, thanks, Ry,” Miri said.

“Welcome!” Ryan piped up in response as he settled into her lap.

“Castle!” Katie suddenly exclaimed, pointing out the window across the lake.

“Yeah!” Kaiden responded as he bounced her on his hip. “That's where we're going!”

“Does Cinderella actually live there?” Ryan asked.

“Sometimes,” Artemis said. “But not all the time. She has lots of places to be.”

“Will we see her?” Lasey asked with wide eyes.

“Probably,” Miri told her. “You will probably get to meet a lot of the princesses.”

“I wanna meet Tiana. She's my favorite!” Ryan exclaimed, tugging on his shirt proudly since the shirt was light green with Tiana in the middle of it.

“Yeah, we know, Ry. You make us watch The Princess and the Frog at least once a week,” Jude said as Ryan giggled. It was then that Riker noticed a few people on the other side of the monorail eyeing Ryan with slightly disgusted expressions.

“He's wearing a girls’ shirt. That's not acceptable,” Riker heard the woman say to her husband as their kids jumped around their side of the monorail.

“I know,” the husband said back. Riker took a deep breath and Jeff looked at him, eyebrows knit together.

“What?” Jeff asked, fingers tightening around Riker's fingers.

“That couple is talking about how Ryan shouldn't be in a girls’ shirt,” Riker replied. Jeff's eyes immediately narrowed and he glared over at the couple directly. Both their eyes widened with shock and Jeff continued to glare.

“Do you seriously have a problem with the fact that our son is wearing a girls' shirt?” Jeff asked. “Because, honestly, that is _ridiculous_. He is _four_ for goodness sakes, and he likes Tiana, so we got him the freaking shirt. And yet, you don't seem to have a problem with the fact that our daughter is wearing a _boys'_ Cars shirt. Plus, maybe you should be less concerned with the gay couples parenting skills when your own children are wreaking havoc in here and will probably run rampant through the park. So, please, be concerned with your own kids before other peoples'.”

“Jeff, oh my god,” Jude giggled from behind her hand as Lasey and Ryan watched Jeff with wide eyes. The couple each let out miffed huffs before gathering their kids closer to them and turning their noses up. Then, Ryan began to giggle and launched himself out of Miri's lap to latch himself onto Jeff's legs.

“You're the bestest Papa _ever_ ,” Ryan giggled happily. “Angry Papa goes _gr_!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeff breathed, smiling slightly as he leaned down to scoop Ryan up. Ryan just continued to giggle and pressed a loud kiss to Jeff's cheek, which caused Jeff to release his own small giggle.

“Unnecessary for you to do, but good job,” Riker chuckled as he kissed Jeff's cheek as well and then scooped Lasey up as she reached for him. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I will gladly take any bigoted person down a notch any chance I get,” Jeff added as he shot the couple another look.

“Obviously,” Artemis and Addie laughed as they filed off of the monorail.

“It's like he is the big momma bear protecting his young,” Addie added, causing Kaiden to snort with laughter.

“Excuse you, check yourself. I am not a _mom_ ,” Jeff retorted.

“Just an example, Jeffry. We all know the papa bears don't stick around. Gosh,” Addie said as she reached out to try and ruffle Jeff's hair, only to have him slap her hand away.

“Don't touch the hair, woman,” Jeff told her as they got off the monorail. “We all know that action is only allowed by Riker and my children.”

“Damn them and their special privileges,” Artemis breathed as Miri rolled her eyes.

“I am still wondering if any of you will actually become adults or just remain as children in adult bodies,” Miri said.

“We're totally just toddlers in adult bodies, Aunt Mir. I don't ever see that changing,” Kaiden told her as he shifted Katie to his other hip. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes again.

“I know this, but I still have that small shred of hope,” Miri replied.

“Hey, we all know Curt is the worst and he is the oldest. You can totally blame him,” Riker said

“True,” Miri agreed as they walked through the bag check.

“Daddy, can we get hats inside?” Lasey asked as Riker set her down and took a hold of her hand so they could walk through the ticket line.

“Yes. You and Ryan can each pick out a hat,” Riker replied.

“Yay!” Ryan exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air before latching himself onto Jeff's leg. Jeff stumbled slightly and then huffed out a sigh.

“Ry, c'mon, you gotta actually walk until we get through the gate,” Jeff told Ryan as he pried Ryan off of his leg and set Ryan on his feet. Ryan just giggled and then stuck his thumb into his mouth and held onto the edge of Jeff's shorts with his other hand.

“God, he is so like Riker at that age,” Miri breathed. Jeff turned to Miri with on raised eyebrow and nodded.

“He really is. It is ridiculous. Ryan would spoil the crap out of him if he was still here,” Jeff commented.

“That he would,” Kaiden chuckled in agreement as he let Katie swing their hands back and forth.

“Alright, Lasey, go on through,” Riker told her once the person at the turnstile said it was okay. Lasey giggled happily and pushed her way through the turnstile and then turned around to wait for Riker to walk through. As soon as he did, she let out a yelp and latched onto his leg and buried her face in Riker's leg. The workers in the area all smiled at her and Ryan let out an indignant yell as he went through the turnstile and latched onto Riker's other leg.

“Oh my god, I swear, it is like they are on drugs or something,” Addie breathed.

“Nah, just excited. You should see them when he gets home from work,” Jude laughed as she walked through the turnstile. “Last week they brought him to the floor with the force.”

“Our children go hard or go home,” Jeff laughed as he pried Lasey off of Riker's leg and placed her on his hip. She laughed and nuzzled into Jeff's neck.

“Only because you coddle the crap out of them,” Artemis snorted.

“Hey, we happen to love our children and like to show them,” Riker told her as he scooped Ryan up. Ryan just smiled widely and made himself comfortable in Riker's arms.

“It is mostly because they were both coddled when they were little. They were just _too cute_ ,” Miri said as she reached out to pinch each of their cheeks. Riker and Jeff both made stubborn noises and pulled out of Miri's grip as the kids laughed.

“Alright, well, we're gonna go get hats and then wander. We have reservations for the Crystal Palace at four for dinner,” Riker said.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Addie replied, kissing Riker's cheek and then patting it before she, Kaiden, Jude, and Katie wandered off while Katie squealed happily at everything.

“Can we go find Uncle Danny?” Lasey asked.

“Yes. Do you wanna get a hat first though?” Jeff asked in response.

“Yes!” Lasey and Ryan exclaimed in unison.

“Hats!” Ryan added. Then, he looked up at Riker. “Will you and Papa get hats too?”

“If you really want us to,” Riker replied.

“Yes,” Ryan said. “With names.”

“If you insist,” Jeff breathed as Miri and Artemis laughed.

“Yes, I insist,” Lasey told him with a sharp nod.

“Oh-kay,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison as they nodded as well. Lasey and Ryan both giggled in satisfaction and then immediately squealed as they walked into the hat shop.

“Can we all get the same one?” Ryan asked as he wiggled out of Riker's arms.

“Within reason,” Jeff said as he placed Lasey on her feet.

“Yeah. Papa and I will not wear something ridiculous,” Riker added on.

“Poopy heads,” Ryan told them as he grabbed onto Riker's hand and began to drag him around the store.

“Aw, everyone has their limits, baby boy,” Artemis giggled as she trailed after them and looked at hats as well.

“That's silly,” Ryan replied as he came to a stop at one wall and looked up at it. Lasey skipped up to his side and did the same, Jeff holding onto one of her hands.

“Martie, Gramma, you gonna get hats too?” Lasey asked absentmindedly as she studied the wall of hats.

“Maybe,” they both replied.

“Daddy, up,” Ryan suddenly said as he turned to Riker and made grabby hands. Riker smiled and scooped up the four year old. Ryan hummed happily and immediately reached for the classic black Mickey ear hat and plopped it onto his head before grabbing another and shoving it onto Riker's head. Ryan smiled smugly at his work and scrunched up his nose. Riker chuckled and blew a kiss against Ryan's cheek.

“These the ones you want?” Riker asked. Ryan huffed out a small breath and smiled as he nodded.

“Me too!” Lasey exclaimed, trying to reach up to the rack where the hats were. Jeff smiled and lifted her up. Lasey kissed his cheek before grabbing two hats to place one on her head and one on Jeff's. “We get our names on the back, right?”

“Right,” Riker told her as he and Jeff went over to the desk to pay and put in the orders for the names while Artemis and Miri trailed behind, still looking at the hats. Once they reached the counter Ryan giggled and plopped his hat down onto the counter before grabbing Riker's and doing the same. The worker behind the counter smiled and then accepted the hats that Lasey handed to him.

“Are we getting any personalization today?” the guy asked.

“Yes!” Lasey and Ryan squeaked in unison.

“Yes, they want our names,” Riker added.

“Alrighty! Here are the papers for it!” the guy told them as he slid four sheets of paper over towards them.

“I got the papers. You pay,” Jeff said to Riker as he set Lasey down in order to start writing. Lasey just giggled and skipped off to grab a hold of Artemis' hand.

“Mister, do you like working here?” Ryan suddenly asked the guy as he rang up their hats.

“Yeah, I do,” the guy replied. “I get to see all the cute kids get excited over hats. It's great.”

“Yep. Kids like you come through _all day_ ,” Riker said as he kissed Ryan's cheek and then handed over the credit card. Ryan giggled and buried his face in Riker's shoulder for a few seconds before looking back at the employee.

“My uncle Danny works here too. He says he likes it ‘cause he gets to make little kids smile all day,” Ryan said.

“Oh yeah?” the employee asked. Ryan nodded.

“Yeah. We're gonna go see him, but I'm not allowed to call him Uncle Danny because he's gotta pretend to be Flynn...well, that's what Daddy and Papa told me,” Ryan said.

“Yes, because that's Danny's job, buddy. We don't wanna ruin that,” Riker chuckled as he poked at Ryan's stomach before accepting the credit card back.

“Ah. Danny who is Flynn Rider? I think I know him,” the employee said.

“Well, I mean, Danny does tend to know everyone. It is ridiculous,” Jeff breathed as he straightened up and handed over the papers. The worker chuckled and nodded.

“What about my baby brother now?” Artemis asked as she walked up, holding a Minnie Mouse ear headband.

“This guy says he knows Uncle Danny!” Ryan exclaimed. Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes before looking at the guy.

“Well, then I am sorry for your sake. Danny can be a handful,” Artemis said as she slid the headband across the counter.

“Oh, I know. I live with him,” the guy replied.

“You poor soul,” Jeff breathed, which caused the guy to laugh as he rang up Artemis' headband.

“Oh! Are _you_ Roy? The other roommate?” Artemis asked. The guy gave a tight lipped smile and nodded. “Oh, you poor soul. You deal with Danny _and_ Tara on a daily basis.”

“Oo! Are we gonna see Tara too?” Lasey exclaimed as she jumped onto Jeff's back.

“Yeah. Later. She and Danny are meeting us for dinner,” Riker replied.

“Yay!” Ryan and Lasey exclaimed in unison. Miri laughed as she walked up and ruffled each of their hair, which resulted in Lasey letting out an indignant noise.

“Well, your hats are ready,” the worker, Roy, said as someone else handed him the hats.

“Thank you!” Ryan and Lasey exclaimed happily as Riker grabbed the hats and then handed them theirs. Lasey immediately stuffed hers onto her head while Ryan held his out to Riker so Riker could help him. Riker smiled and kissed Ryan's cheek before putting Ryan's hat on.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Ryan said before kissing Riker's cheek.

“Now I have ears too, guys,” Artemis said as she slid her headband on, causing Ryan and Lasey to giggle with glee.

“Alrighty, are we ready to go on some rides?” Jeff asked as he shifted Lasey on his back.

“Yes!” Lasey replied.

“Wait! I wanna piggy-back ride!” Ryan exclaimed. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before allowing Miri to shift Ryan to his back. Ryan let out a happy sigh and got comfortable on Riker's back.

“Okay! Let's go!” Artemis said as she headed out. Then, she turned to look back at Roy. “I'm sure we'll see you at some point! Bye!”

“Can we go on Dumbo?” Lasey asked as they began walking down Main Street.

“Sure,” Jeff replied as both he and Riker shifted the kids slightly so they could support them with one arm and hold each other's hands as they walked.

“And Pooh Bear?” Ryan asked.

“Yes. We can go on the Pooh Bear ride too,” Riker chuckled. Ryan just let out a happy squeal and kicked his legs lightly against Riker's side.

“Ah! Castle!” Lasey exclaimed as she pointed excitedly as they walked towards the castle in front of them.

“I wanna live there someday,” Ryan said as he looked up at the castle with wide eyes filled with wonder.

“Me too. Can we get a castle?” Lasey asked as she let her arm drop back to Jeff's shoulder.

“No. We have a perfectly nice house. We don't need a castle,” Jeff told her.

“But we _could_ have a castle. You and Daddy have lots money because you were on TV,” Ryan commented, causing both Miri and Artemis to snort with laughter.

“Yeah. We're saving that money so you two little buggers can go to college when you're older,” Riker replied.

“But you have more money than for college. Aunt Alyssa told us so,” Lasey said matter-of-factly.

“We're not getting a castle, guys,” Jeff sighed as Miri and Artemis continued to laugh.

“This is what you get for letting your children stay with Alyssa sometimes,” Miri said.

“Yeah, we know,” Riker replied as they walked through the castle, Lasey and Ryan immediately falling silent to look around at the walls with awe.

“Dumbo!” Lasey exclaimed as soon as she saw the ride.

“Yeah. We're going,” Jeff chuckled as they headed in the direction of the ride.

“We'll wait for you at the end,” Miri said as Riker and Jeff got on the line with Lasey and Ryan, who were both bouncing excitedly.

“Alright,” Riker replied as he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

“Okay. You both need to wait in line on your own two feet,” Jeff huffed out as he slid Lasey to the ground.

“Kay!” Ryan squeaked as Jeff grabbed him off of Riker's back to place him on the ground. Ryan and Lasey immediately grabbed each other's hands and Riker smiled as he pulled out his phone to take a picture. Then, he sent it off to twitter with the caption _Guess who's excited for Dumbo?_ After he sent the picture, he pulled up the message that twitter had sent him, which told him that Artemis had tagged him and Jeff in a tweet. He sighed and pulled twitter up on his phone to go to his mentions. When he got there he saw that Artemis had tweeted a picture of the four of them. In the picture, Lasey was pointing up at the castle from Jeff's back while Ryan clung to Riker's back. All of their names were clearly visible on the back of their Mickey ears, as was the fact that Riker and Jeff's hands were clasped together between them. Attached to the picture was Artemis' comment of _@rikersamuel and @jeffrycas with their two little monsters are the cutest #firstdisneytrip_.

“What are you shaking your head at?” Jeff asked, leaning over into Riker's side. Riker just chuckled and showed Jeff his phone. A smile immediately spread across Jeff's face and he rolled his eyes before kissing Riker's cheek. “We'll definitely have to get her to get that one printed.”

“Agreed,” Riker chuckled as Lasey and Ryan dragged them forward in the line as the line moved up.

000000

“Ah! I see him!” Lasey exclaimed as she pointed towards where Danny was and bounced on Jeff's hip. Jeff chuckle and kissed her cheek.

“Yes, but we have to wait our turn, okay?” Jeff said. “And then we can go get a picture and an autograph.”

“But we already have pictures with Uncle Danny,” Ryan whispered.

“Yeah, but now with him dressed up for work, baby boy,” Artemis said as she ruffled Ryan's hair.

“Exactly,” Riker added as he shifted Ryan to his other hip.

“It's like Halloween every day for him,” Lasey giggled as they moved forward in the line.

“Exactly,” Miri agreed as she nodded once and tapped Lasey's nose.

“I wish we could have Halloween every day. Then we would get lots of free candy,” Ryan commented.

“Yep. That one is definitely yours, Rike,” Miri laughed. “You literally said the same thing the first time we came to Disney.”

“Well, we already knew Ryan was a mini-Riker,” Artemis giggled as she reached out to pinch Ryan's cheek lightly. Ryan let out a yelp and swatted at her hand before burying his face in Riker's shoulder. Riker just laughed and then blew a kiss against Ryan's cheek and causing him to giggle.

“Gramma, am I like Papa when he was little?” Lasey asked as she hooked her chin over Jeff's shoulder to look at Miri.

“A bit, yes. But not as much as Ryan is like Riker,” Miri replied with a small smile.

“Yeah. I think you got more Artie in you than Ry did,” Jeff laughed as he squeezed Lasey's side and causing her to laugh.

“Obviously. She is way cooler because of it,” Artemis said as she gave Lasey a high-five.

“Hey!” Ryan exclaimed indignantly and reaching out to swat at Artemis as she laughed and then reached over to kiss Ryan's cheek.

“You know you're awesome, baby boy,” Artemis added. Ryan just huffed out a breath and turned away from Artemis.

“Alright, who's next?” Danny suddenly asked, looking over at Lasey and Ryan with a glint in his eye. Lasey immediately let out a squeal and wormed her way out of Jeff's arms to run over and tackle Danny's legs. Ryan did the same once Riker set him down and the woman in charge of Danny and the girl who was Rapunzel looked worried.

“He's their uncle. I swear they don't do this to all the characters,” Riker whispered to her.

“Oh. Okay. I got worried there for a second. Usually we don't encourage behavior like that,” the woman replied. Riker smiled and gave a small shrug.

“There is no stopping those two and getting to Danny,” Riker told her. She just smiled and nodded slightly.

“I can see that,” she said as she nodded over towards where Danny was now crouched down and hugging Lasey and Ryan tightly as they wrapped their arms around his neck.

“Hey, you two, don't kill the nice prince,” Jeff said. Lasey just turned and stuck her tongue out at Jeff, which caused Danny to laugh, as well as the girl next to him.

“Yeah guys, maybe _I_ wanna say hello to Mr. Rider as well,” Artemis said.

“I dunno, miss. It's more acceptable for children to do the tackling thing,” Danny replied with a small wink. Artemis laughed and then pulled Danny into a quick hug. He laughed also and kissed her cheek.

“We get picture now?” Ryan asked from where he was hugging Rapunzel.

“Yes,” Riker replied.

“Gramma, can you take picture?” Lasey asked. “Daddy and Papa and Martie should be in the picture, and then one with you.”

“Sure, sweetie,” Miri replied as she accepted the camera from Riker. Jeff was already over with them and pulling Lasey back into his arms as Artemis shuffled between Danny and Rapunzel. Ryan giggled and tackled Riker's legs before Riker scooped him up to stand next to Rapunzel. “Alright, say cheese!”

“Cheese!” Ryan and Lasey exclaimed happily.

“Now one with you, Gramma!” Ryan exclaimed. Miri just smiled and nodded as she handed the woman Riker had been talking to their camera so she could take their picture.

“Thanks,” Jeff said as he walked over to grab the camera.

“No problem,” the woman replied. “Your kids are adorable, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Lasey giggled as she smiled smugly. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“So humble, too, huh?” Riker asked.

“As always,” Artemis snorted. Then, Riker turned to Danny.

“Let us know where to meet you once you and Tara are ready,” Riker whispered. Danny just smirked and winked in response before they walked off.

“We're gonna see Uncle Danny later, right?” Ryan asked.

“Yes. He and Tara are coming to dinner with us,” Riker replied.

“Good,” Ryan said with a sharp nod.

“Can we go on the Haunted Mansion now?” Lasey asked as she toddled along between Jeff and Artemis, holding each of their hands.

“Sure, Lase,” Jeff replied. Lasey smiled widely and began tugging Jeff and Artemis in the direction of the ride as Riker and Miri followed.

“Is it scary?” Ryan asked, eyes going wide.

“It's not too scary, bud. But Gramma and I will sit with you in case you get scared, okay?” Riker asked in response. Ryan nodded in agreement and hooked his chin over Riker's shoulder before letting out a yawn.

“And this is why you should bring strollers, because he's about to pass out,” Miri laughed. Riker shrugged and kissed Ryan's forehead.

“I'm used to it by now, to be honest,” Riker added as Lasey talked excitedly at Jeff and Artemis. “He tends to fall asleep whenever and wherever when he's tired. Sometimes carrying him while he's asleep is easier than carrying him when he's awake.”

“Agreed,” Jeff said over his shoulder.

“Cause Ryan is a squirmy wormy,” Lasey giggled as she looked back at them.

“That he is,” Riker chuckled in agreement as Ryan nuzzled into the crook of his neck, clearly already asleep.

“Again, something he gets from you,” Miri said as she reached out to pat Riker's cheek.

“Man, I keep hearing all these little baby Riker stories and now I wish I'd known him back then,” Artemis breathed.

“Artie, you're only a year older than us. You wouldn't remember anything,” Jeff snorted. Artemis just shrugged and swung her and Lasey's hands between them.

“Whatever,” she added as they got onto line for the Haunted Mansion. Lasey giggled excitedly and jumped at Jeff's legs.

“Goodness, Lase, you gotta stop doing that. You're getting too big,” Jeff grunted as he picked her up.

“Nope. Not yet,” Lasey protested with a shake of her head. Jeff just smiled and rolled his eyes as the rest of them laughed.

“How would you feel if I did that to you, huh?” Jeff asked.

“You'd squish me cause you're a fatty,” Lasey replied simply as she smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah,” Lasey giggled as Jeff poked at her stomach to tickle her.

“How come Daddy isn't a fatty, huh?” Jeff snorted out.

“Daddy dances every day. You do singing lessons,” Lasey replied.

“Wow. Your logic is boundless, my dear,” Artemis laughed as they reached the end of the line.

“Duh,” Lasey said with a small roll of her eyes.

“Definitely got the sass from Jeff,” Miri chuckled as she reached out to tap Lasey's nose. Lasey just giggled and scrunched up her nose.

“That she did,” Riker agreed as he shifted Ryan slightly. Ryan let out a stubborn noise and nuzzled more against the crook of Riker's neck. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Artemis giggled.

“He is literally the cutest,” Artemis added. “He's like a puppy.”

“He really is,” Jeff said. “A month ago he even pretended to be a puppy for a week. That was completely Alyssa's fault though because she told them about my and Riker's puppy phase when we were three.”

“You two did that for _months_ ,” Miri breathed as they walked into the building. Lasey immediately began to giggle excitedly and bounce on Jeff's hip.

“You and Anne encouraged it, so I blame you,” Riker told her as they filed into the circular room. Miri just smiled and shrugged as the lights went out and fake thunder rolled through the room. Lasey let out a small squeal and Ryan jumped a bit in Riker's arms as let out a groan. Riker chuckled and rubbed a hand up and down Ryan's back.

“Don't like,” Ryan mumbled against Riker's neck as the story played over the speakers and Lasey stared up in wonder at the walls stretching.

“It's okay, bud. This part will be over soon and then we will get on the ride,” Riker told him.

“Tired,” Ryan breathed in response. Riker smiled and kissed the top of Ryan's head.

“The ride isn't too long. You can go back to sleep if you want,” Riker said. Ryan just huffed out a breath and shook his head. “Mkay. We'll be done in here soon, though.”

“Kay,” Ryan mumbled as the lights came back on and the door open. Lasey squealed excitedly and pointed towards the door, trying to get Jeff to move faster.

“Lase, we gotta stay together. We're going on the ride no matter what, okay?” Jeff asked her.

“I wanna go on it now!” Lasey exclaimed, causing a few of the other people around them to laugh.

“Hey, cool your jets, baby girl. We're getting there,” Artemis said as she flicked Lasey's ear lightly. Lasey let out an indignant yelp and swatted at Artemis, who just laughed and leaned over to kiss Lasey's cheek.

“It's dark,” Ryan commented as he finally lifted his head from Riker's shoulder.

“Yeah, because it's a haunted mansion, Ry. Like the haunted mansion we went to for Halloween,” Jeff told him.

“Oh,” Ryan said as he rested his head back on Riker's shoulder. Riker just smiled and kissed the top of Ryan's head.

“Yay! Ride!” Lasey exclaimed as the black buggies came into view. Jeff rolled his eyes and set Lasey on her feet and grabbed onto her hand as they went to climb into one of the buggies with Artemis. Riker climbed into the next one with Miri and then carefully placed Ryan between them before the bar lowered over their laps. Ryan let out a small noise and grabbed onto Riker's arm and curled into his side.

“It's okay, Ry. It's not that scary,” Riker told Ryan as he ran his fingers through Ryan's hair.

“Want Kai,” Ryan mumbled in response as Miri reached over to run her fingers through Ryan's hair as well.

“Kai's back at our hotel, buddy,” Riker replied as they heard Lasey letting out excited squeals from the buggy in front of them.

“Want Kai,” Ryan repeated, his voice starting to waver as he curled closer to Riker's side. Riker sighed as Miri pouted, sticking out her lower lip. Riker caught her eye and shook his head as he placed his hand protectively on Ryan's head as Ryan let out small, panicked pants.

“How's he doing?” Jeff asked, leaning over when the buggies turned sideways.

“He's freaking out,” Riker replied as Ryan whimpered and buried his face in Riker's shirt as he held onto the fabric tightly. Jeff jutted out his bottom lip and then jumped as Lasey let out another excited squeal and pointed to the ghosts dancing in the ballroom.

“Daddy! You see the people dancing?” Lasey asked as she leaned forward to look over at Riker.

“Yeah, Lase, I see them,” Riker chuckled as she giggled happily and then grabbed onto each Jeff's and Artemis' hands.

“And, off we go!” Jeff said, nudging Lasey out of the buggy once the ride was over. Riker just scooped Ryan back into his arms and followed Miri off, feeling Ryan's little panicked breaths against his neck, along with a few tears.

“It's okay, Ry. It's over now,” Riker said as he rubbed Ryan's back. Ryan just shook his head and gripped the neck of Riker's shirt tightly.

“Ryan didn't like the ride?” Lasey asked, looking up at Riker with big eyes. Riker pressed his lips together and shook his head. Lasey huffed out a breath and pursed her lips.

“It scared him. He doesn't like scary things like you, Lase,” Jeff told her as Riker walked over to a nearby table to sit down and place Ryan in his lap. Ryan let out small hiccups and rubbed at his cheeks with his small fists. Riker kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

“It's okay, buddy. It's over,” Riker told him quietly as Ryan sniffed and hiccuped.

“Want Kai,” Ryan hiccuped as Riker wiped tears off of his cheeks.

“Kai's not with us, baby boy,” Riker replied. “But, if you want, we can go into a store and you can pick something out, okay?”

“Me too?” Lasey asked, eyes lighting up with excitement. Riker nodded and Lasey let out an ecstatic giggle before launching herself into Miri's arms as Miri chuckled. Ryan just rubbed at his eyes and sniffed again.

“Does that sound like a good deal to you?” Riker asked as he pressed his nose lightly to Ryan's forehead. Ryan just let out a small hiccup and nodded before shifting so he could bury his face in Riker's neck. Riker kissed Ryan's temple and then stood up, placing Ryan back on his hip.

“Store!” Lasey exclaimed excitedly as they walked off. Miri and Artemis both chuckled as Jeff smiled and shook his head as he fell into step beside Riker and twined their fingers together before leaning over to kiss the top of Ryan's head. Ryan just snuffled into Riker's neck and made a small, stubborn noise.

“You tired, buddy?” Jeff asked. Ryan nodded into Riker's neck.

“Yeah. We both know that didn't help in there,” Riker breathed. Jeff nodded in agreement as they watched Lasey wiggle out of Miri's arms to stand between Miri and Artemis to swing their hands together. “Definitely not doing this again on Pirates.”

“No, definitely not,” Jeff agreed as they walked back onto Main Street and were immediately led into a shop by Lasey. Riker poked at Ryan's side lightly.

“C'mon, you get to pick something out,” Riker told him. Ryan let out a sniff and lifted his head to look around. Jeff smiled and reached out with his free hand to ruffle Ryan's hair. Ryan let out a stubborn noise and then rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“Hey, you want a blanket? Then you can nap on Daddy's shoulder and be more comfortable,” Jeff suggested.

“Yeah,” Ryan breathed as Riker headed over towards where they saw children's blankets. Ryan looked at them and then pointed towards a brown blanket that had Koda's head and arms in the middle with the corners fanned out around it. Jeff immediately grabbed it and handed it to Ryan, who smiled slightly and nuzzled into it.

“Baymax!” Lasey exclaimed as she ran up to them, holding a plush of Baymax from Big Hero 6 over her head. Artemis and Miri were right behind her, both of them smiling and shaking their heads.

“That's your pick?” Riker asked.

“Yes!” Lasey replied happily as she hugged the toy to her chest.

“Alrighty, let's go pay then,” Jeff said, taking one of Lasey's hands into his free one as they headed over towards the counter. Once it was their turn Lasey slid her toy across the counter and Ryan handed Riker the blanket so he could put it on the counter as well.

“Oh, good choices!” the woman at the register exclaimed.

“Thank you!” Lasey giggled.

“Aw, and it looks like someone else is a little sleepy,” the woman crooned at Ryan who let out a yawn.

“Yep,” Riker chuckled as he shifted Ryan slightly on his hip.

“Ryan's only four. He still takes naps,” Lasey added as she looked at the woman.

“Oh, hush you. You still take naps most of the time too,” Jeff snorted as he flicked one of her ears lightly after he handed the woman the credit card. Lasey scrunched up her nose and made a face at Jeff, who did the same in response.

“Rike, you married a toddler,” Artemis snorted.

“Yeah, because Riker is so much better,” Miri said.

“He really isn't,” Jeff laughed as he signed their receipt and accepted their credit card back.

“Yeah, well, someone's gotta entertain the kids,” Riker replied as he grabbed Ryan's blanket and removed its tags and unrolled it before handing it to Ryan.

“Yeah. Papa is more rules than Daddy,” Lasey said as she hugged Sven to her chest.

“Because I deal with you two monsters most of the day. You annoy me,” Jeff told her.

“You chose to have kids,” Lasey replied as she gave Jeff a sarcastic expression. Riker snorted with laughter and helped Ryan adjust the blanket on his shoulder as Ryan tried to go back to sleep.

“She's too smart for her own good, Jeff. Look at what you've done,” Miri laughed as Lasey smiled smugly.

“I've taught her well,” Jeff chuckled in response as he ruffled Lasey's hair. “She still will never out-sass me, though.”

“I don't think anyone can out-sass you, Jeffy,” Riker told him.

“I dunno, sometimes Lily gives him a run for his money,” Artemis said with a shrug.

“She has never beaten me and she never will,” Jeff huffed out as they headed towards Tomorrow Land.

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed.

“Oo! Race cars! Can we go?” Lasey exclaimed, pointing towards the speedway.

“You can go on with Artie and we'll wait for you,” Jeff replied.

“Aw yeah, Lase! Let's go crush the competition!” Artemis laughed as she scooped up Lasey after Lasey handed Baymax to Jeff. Lasey just let out an excited giggle and waved over Artemis' shoulder as they walked off.

“Here's to hoping Lasey doesn't come back with bruises from Artemis driving like a loon,” Jeff breathed as he, Riker, and Miri sat down at a nearby table.

“Nah, I think she'll be fine. Artemis is good to them,” Miri said as Riker settled Ryan into his lap while Ryan slept.

“Yeah. She was a good choice for a surrogate,” Riker replied. Jeff just hummed in agreement and placed his ankle lightly on top of Riker's knee as they sat and waited for Lasey and Artemis to come back.

000000

“Papa and Lasey and Martie gonna be back soon, right?” Ryan asked as Riker bounced Ryan on his knees.

“Mhm,” Riker responded before blowing a loud kiss against Ryan's cheek and causing Ryan to giggle. Miri smiled over at him from her seat across from him since they were waiting for the other three to get off of Pirates of the Caribbean.

“Daddy!” Ryan protested, trying to push Riker away from him. Riker just laughed and held Ryan closer as his pretended to bite at Ryan's neck, causing Ryan to giggle loudly.

“Can't stop the daddy monster,” Riker growled against Ryan's neck. Ryan just let out a giddy squeal and nuzzled into Riker's chest as Riker continued to blow loud kisses against Ryan's skin. Miri smiled and shook her head.

“I do not understand how you ended up as the best parent out of the three of you,” she told him as Ryan settled against Riker's chest with his thumb in his mouth. Riker just smiled and shrugged as he swayed Ryan slightly from side to side, causing Ryan to release small giggles from around his thumb every once in a while.

“Maybe because I'm the youngest,” Riker added. Miri rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and Ryan spoiled you to death. Which circles back around to not understanding how you ended up being so paternal,” Miri commented. Riker shrugged again and then chuckled as Ryan draped his blanket over Riker's head.

“Blanket head,” Ryan giggled.

“Maybe I'm just a nun...a Koda nun,” Riker replied.

“Nah. Nuns are ladies, Daddy,” Ryan laughed before pulling his blanket off of Riker's head.

“You never know, maybe I am a lady,” Riker said. Ryan fixed Riker with a sarcastic expression and Miri snorted with laughter.

“You not a lady, Daddy,” Ryan added. Riker laughed and pressed another loud kiss to Ryan's cheek.

“I know, bud. I'm just messing with you,” Riker said. Ryan just gave Riker another sarcastic expression and pressed his lips together into a thin line.

“Mean,” Ryan replied before wiggling his way out of Riker's lap and walking over towards the chair with their bag on it to climb his way onto it. Miri laughed and leaned over to kiss Ryan's forehead once he made his way onto the chair.

“Oo, I see a little Ryan,” Danny's voice suddenly said. Ryan looked around and then let out a squeal as he jumped off the chair to launch himself at Danny's legs. Danny chuckled and scooped Ryan up to kiss his cheek. Tara smiled and rolled her eyes from behind Danny before walking over to sit down in the chair Ryan had just vacated after she moved the bag onto the table.

“Uncle Danny, you off work now?” Ryan asked as he kicked his legs slightly.

“Mhm. Tara and I are gonna spend the rest of today with you guys,” Danny replied.

“And tomorrow. How you talked me into waking up early to go to Animal Kingdom, I will never know,” Tara breathed.

“Because you _looove_ me,” Danny chuckled as he bounced Ryan on his hip. “Roy might meet us later on as well.”

“Speaking of Roy, we met him,” Riker said. Tara immediately began giggling and Danny looked over with one eyebrow raised.

“Really now?” Danny asked.

“Mhm. He was working in the hat store when we were there,” Miri replied.

“Don't look so shocked, Daniel. You knew he was working this morning,” Tara said. Danny looked over at her seriously and she smiled innocently in response as she pulled Ryan into her lap as he reached for her.

“I fear for that boy living with the two of you,” Riker commented. Tara snorted with laughter and Danny shot her a look. Tara smirked and shrugged as she allowed Ryan to play with the ends of her hair. Miri looked up at Danny with one eyebrow raised.

“Based on Tara right now, I would think that you are dating this boy we met this morning,” Miri commented. Danny immediately flushed and Riker burst out laughing as Tara smiled smugly.

“I would say Artemis doesn't know,” Riker laughed.

“No, so don't tell her,” Danny hissed. Ryan looked up at Danny then, eyebrows knit together.

“Why not, Uncle Danny?” Ryan asked. “If you happy why not tell Martie?”

“Because _I_ want to tell her when he is there with me,” Danny replied, cheeks still flushed. Ryan gave Danny a look and rolled his eyes.

“Martie already met him,” Ryan added. Danny just shrugged in response as Riker chuckled and pulled Ryan back into his lap to kiss Ryan's cheek.

“You're my smart boy, huh?” Riker asked. Ryan just giggled and nodded once before nuzzling into Riker's chest. Miri and Tara both smiled and shook their heads as Danny huffed out a sigh and pulled up another chair to sit in.

“By the way, you have no idea how many of our friends have been texting us today while on their breaks saying that they spotted the illusive Castellan couple with their kids,” Danny said.

“Oh my god, Erin screeched in my ear when she saw them,” Tara breathed as she rolled her eyes. “Then she asked me why _I_ wasn’t freaking out, because she knows I used to watch Brandywine High when I was in middle school and high school. Sorry, Rike, but the excitement wore off after I met you guys for the first time. You're both way too dopey.”

“Better than the first time I met them,” Danny snorted. Miri rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Well, how could you have known your new neighbors were famous?” Miri asked. “Plus, they'd just gotten back from their honeymoon _and_ it was a new place. I expected nothing less from them. I didn't go to that apartment until two months after they moved in.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Riker hissed as Danny and Tara snorted with laughter. Miri looked over at Riker with a raised eyebrow.

“Honey, please. I know you and Jeff broke that vase I put in the living room within the first day you got back,” Miri commented.

“Oh my god,” Riker groaned, covering his face with one hand. Ryan giggled and pat at Riker's hand.

“Daddy embarrassed,” Ryan added.

“Yeah. Miri got him good, huh?” Danny asked. Ryan just giggled and nodded in response.

“Uncle Danny!” Lasey's voice suddenly screeched as she ran up to them and launched herself into Danny's lap.

“Hey, Lasey girl!” Danny laughed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “Did you have a good time on Pirates?”

“Yeah. I liked the doggy with the keys,” Lasey giggled.

“Hey, baby brother,” Artemis said as she walked over to kiss Danny's forehead.

“Hey, Artie,” Danny replied as he turned his head to kiss her cheek.

“Daddy! Someone recognized Papa when we were waiting for the ride!” Lasey suddenly squealed, looking over towards Riker.

“Oh really?” Riker asked as Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Riker's head.

“Yeah. The lady asked where you were though,” Lasey giggled.

“Yeah. Apparently we're not allowed to be seen without the other according to fans,” Jeff snorted as he rested his chin lightly on top of Riker's head and draped his arms over Riker's shoulders.

“Well, you shouldn't. That's just _madness_ ,” Tara laughed as she allowed Lasey to climb into her lap from Danny's. “I mean, how do you have one Castellan husband without the other?”

“Tara, shut your mouth,” Riker said.

“Daddy, are we gonna see Addie and Kaiden soon?” Ryan asked.

“Yes. We're going to dinner soon,” Riker replied as he stood up and placed Ryan on his hip.

“Woo!” Lasey exclaimed as she jumped out of Tara's lap to latch onto Jeff's hand, Baymax dangling from her other hand.

“Lase, watch Baymax. You don't want to drop him,” Jeff said. Lasey just let out a little huff and hugged Baymax to her chest. Miri smiled and leaned down to ruffle Lasey's hair. Lasey looked up at Miri and smiled before tucking herself closer to Jeff's leg as they walked.

“Oh! Danny, we met your other roommate earlier,” Artemis giggled as she nudged Danny's side with her elbow.

“I heard,” Danny breathed out.

“Please tell me you're bangin' him, because that kid blushed like no tomorrow and closed off when I said I pitied him for living with the two of you,” Artemis said. Tara immediately burst out laughing while Miri and Riker smiled. Danny simply blushed and ran a hand over his face. Artemis released an excited giggle and slapped her younger brother's arm. “That's _adorable_!”

“Oh my god, _shut up_ ,” Danny hissed.

“So much for telling her when both of you are present,” Riker snorted. Danny shot Riker a glare and Ryan giggled.

“Martie is very smart, Uncle Danny,” Ryan added.

“Yeah, a little too smart sometimes,” Danny grumbled.

“Nah. I'm just your older sister. I can tell these things,” Artemis replied with a smug smile.

“You also enjoy getting Danny flustered,” Jeff said.

“Guilty,” Artemis agreed with a shrug. “But it is way too much fun.”

“Oh, I know. I do it to Arya all the time,” Jeff replied.

“Dalton and Darren are easier,” Riker breathed out as he shifted Ryan on his hip.

“That they are. I've gotten them good a few times. They both go _bright red_ ,” Miri said.

“See, Mir, you're like the coolest mom _ever_. You totally use your children being _active_ to your own advantage to embarrass them,” Artemis said. Miri shrugged and then tucked Baymax into their bag as Lasey handed the toy to her.

“I learned to accept it because Ryan liked to call Curt out on things,” Miri added.

“That he did,” Riker and Jeff agreed as they locked their fingers together.

“Yeah. But once Riker and Alyssa joined the club, it was just easier to use it against them,” Miri said with a shrug.

“Alyssa just got annoyed that Riker and I joined the club first,” Jeff snorted.

“You all have issues,” Danny breathed as Tara giggled and leaned into his side.

“Says the one who tweeted back and forth with his sister for a month about the escapades they heard in our apartment,” Jeff retorted.

“He's got us there, Danny boy,” Artemis laughed. “I'm not even surprised you moved when you decided you wanted kids.”

“Oh god no. I decided within the first few weeks of us living there that we were not raising children there,” Riker said.

“Why not, Daddy?” Lasey asked, looking up at Riker.

“Because it was dirty,” Jeff replied simply, causing the rest of them to snort with laughter.

“Oh,” Lasey breathed out.

“Dirty with rats?” Ryan asked.

“Somethin' like that,” Riker said. Miri just laughed and pat Riker's cheek.

“Jude!” Lasey exclaimed as she spotted Jude, who turned at the sound of Lasey's voice and smiled.

“Hey, Lase!” Jude replied as Lasey launched into her arms. “Have you had fun today?”

“Yeah! Ryan got scared on Haunted Mansion though,” Lasey whispered loudly. Ryan made a face and tightened his grip on his Koda blanket as he buried his face in Riker's neck.

“Aw, poor Ry,” Addie said as she walked over to kiss the top of Ryan's head.

“He was also exhausted at the time,” Riker commented.

“Ah. And we all know how Ryan is when he's tired,” Kaiden chuckled as he shifted a bouncing Katie to his other hip. Ryan just made a stubborn noise.

“Aw, you know we love you baby boy,” Jeff crooned as he nuzzled his way to Ryan's cheek and kissed it loudly. Ryan released a small giggle and then slapped at Jeff playfully. Jeff just smiled and then pulled Ryan out of Riker's arms to blow against Ryan's neck, which caused Ryan to giggle loudly.

“Papaaaa,” Ryan complained through his giggles. Jeff just smiled and then pressed a loud kiss to Ryan’s cheek.

“Hey, don’t we have reservations to get to?” Danny asked.

“That we do, Danny boy,” Artemis replied as she latched onto Danny’s hand and pulled him forward. The rest of them all smiled and followed after them, all three of the kids chattering excitedly.

000000

“Daddy! I see her!” Ryan squealed happily as he bounced on Riker’s hip and pointed towards the front of the line where Tiana was standing talking to another kid.

“I know, buddy,” Riker chuckled as the others smiled over at Ryan and shook their heads. Lasey just giggled and pat at Ryan’s foot from where she was standing with her hand in Jeff’s.

“She’s my _favorite_!” Ryan breathed.

“We know, Ry. We know,” Jeff said.

“At least you guys don’t have to watch the movie with him, like, every day,” Jude huffed out.

“Oh, shut up. You get paid to watch movies,” Riker told her.

“Yeah, you really can’t complain. Easy money,” Kaiden added as he ruffled her hair with the hand that wasn’t supporting Katie on his hip. Jude made a face at him and Addie giggled as she smoothed down her daughter’s hair.

“You are making easy money, though, hon,” Addie said. Jude just smiled and rolled her eyes before pulling Katie into her arms as Katie reached for her.

“Yeah. Play time all the time, Jude,” Lasey added as she swung her and Jeff’s hands back and forth.

“We getting closer!” Ryan exclaimed happily as he pointed again. Riker chuckled and shook his head as he adjusted Ryan on his hip.

“Calm down before you send yourself into a downward spiral,” Riker commented. Ryan turned to look at Riker with wide eyes.

“No!” Ryan added, causing the rest of them to laugh.

“He certainly is a mix of you and Artie, Rike,” Tara laughed.

“That he is,” Miri agreed as Ryan giggled excitedly and then buried his face in Riker’s shoulder.

“It just reminds me of when we were little,” Jeff said as he ran his fingers through Lasey’s hair after she attached herself to his leg.

“I agree,” Miri replied with a smile as she leaned over to kiss Jeff’s temple, and then Riker’s.

“Ah, oh my god. Tanner is Naveen right now. He is gonna die of cute meeting the little buggers,” Tara giggled as she looked around Riker and Jeff.

“Oh man. He is gonna bug me forever now,” Danny breathed. Artemis giggled and hugged her brother.

“That’s what happens when you have an adorable niece and nephew,” Artemis added.

“And they are quite adorable, if I do say so myself,” Jeff said as Ryan let out a little squeal.

“We’re next!” Ryan whispered. Riker smiled and nodded as he pressed a kiss to the top of Ryan’s head. Tara just smiled and peeked around Riker and Jeff to wave over at the two actors dressed up. The guy noticed Tara and then his eyes immediately fell upon Lasey and Ryan and he smiled widely.

“Ah man. I knew Tanner was gonna be a sucker for these two. Mona isn’t gonna be any better. She is gonna _swoon_ over Ryan,” Danny breathed.

“Yeah, and Ryan is already swooning over her,” Riker chuckled as Ryan stared over at the woman with awe written all over his face. Jeff smiled and reached over to ruffle Ryan’s hair.

“Good thing we’re the last ones in line, because I can tell Ryan isn’t gonna be able to move for a bit,” Kaiden chuckled.

“Probably not,” Jeff agreed as Ryan wriggled out of Riker’s arms and stared in awe, one hand fisted loosely in the fabric of Riker’s shorts. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes at her brother before looking up at Danny.

“Uncle Danny, you know these people too?” Lasey asked.

“Mhm, I do,” Danny told her with a small smile. Lasey giggled and then faced forward as the woman watching over the two actors beckoned them forward. Lasey immediately skipped forward, not even bothering to keep a hold of Jeff’s hand. Ryan just looked between the woman and Tiana, his mouth hanging open slightly. Riker chuckled and nudged Ryan forward lightly.

“G’head, buddy. You’ve been waiting all day,” Riker said. Ryan looked back at Riker and then slowly started forward. The woman playing Tiana smiled and crouched down to meet Ryan as he approached. She looked over at Danny with one eyebrow raised and he smiled. She then scrunched up her nose at him before turning back to Ryan.

“Hey, little buddy. I like your shirt,” she crooned. Ryan giggled and tugged lightly at his shirt.

“It’s my fav’rite,” Ryan added with a small giggle as his cheeks flushed.

“Yeah?” Tiana asked. Ryan nodded and bit at his bottom lip.

“Yeah. You my fav’rite princess,” Ryan breathed out.

“Aw, really?” she asked. Ryan nodded and the woman smiled and she scrunched up her nose.

“Yeah. Ry makes me and Jude watch your movie all the time,” Lasey said as she looked over towards Tiana and Ryan. Ryan huffed out a breath and pursed his lips together.

“Lasey, be nice to your brother,” Jeff told her. Lasey just smiled and then shrugged.

“Your child,” Miri said as she hooked her chin over Riker’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I know,” Jeff chuckled in response as he leaned into Riker’s free side as Katie skipped passed them to talk to Naveen. Jude giggled and followed since Katie had a tight grip on her hand.

“I love watching kids with characters when I’m not working,” Tara breathed as she leaned against the railing next to the woman who was there with Tiana and Naveen.

“I know. I love it,” the woman giggled. “You know these kids?”

“Yeah. Lasey and Ryan are Danny’s niece and nephew and Katie and Jude I just know through other connections to the Castellans here,” Tara replied. The woman looked around Tara then to glare over at Danny.

“Wow, Danny. I’ve known you since you started working here and you never mentioned you had an adorable niece and nephew,” she accused.

“Gee, Shawn, maybe because it wasn’t relevant information in any of our conversations,” Danny replied as he rolled his eyes.

“Did you expect any less since he didn’t tell you guys he knew Riker and Jeff until one of you guys freaked out over them once?” Tara asked in response. Shawn shrugged then and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

“Danny is the worst. I question Roy’s taste in men,” Shawn added, causing Tara to burst out laughing and Danny to shoot her a look.

“If you didn’t and you knew Danny, I might question your sanity,” Artemis breathed as she nudged her younger brother with her hip.

“I swear, I hate you all,” Danny grumbled.

“Don’t tell lies, Daniel. It’s not flattering,” Riker told him. Danny rolled his eyes and Jeff looked over at Danny seriously.

“Hey. No, bad Daniel. You know sassing Riker is _my_ job,” Jeff told him.

“Yeah, and you do it extremely well,” Riker snorted. Jeff gave Riker a look then, eyes narrowed.

“I’ve had practice,” Jeff added. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes before patting Jeff’s cheek.

“Many years of it, honey,” she said. Jeff nodded in agreement, eyes still on Riker, who simply smiled and then kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“Jesus. I thought you were exaggerating how sickeningly adorable they are,” Shawn snorted.

“Oh, no one ever jokes around about that topic,” Addie said.

“Nope,” Kaiden agreed with a chuckle. Riker just rolled his eyes and then walked over to Ryan as Ryan beckoned him over.

“What’s up, bud?” Riker asked as he knelt down next to Ryan. Ryan just giggled and launched himself at Riker’s chest and burrowed there. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as Mona smiled and scrunched up her nose a bit.

“He’s a precious one,” she whispered. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement as Katie and Lasey giggled and talked at Naveen next to them.

“ _Daddy_ , are we staying for the fireworks?” Lasey suddenly asked.

“If you guys are up for it. I know it’s been a long day,” Riker replied.

“Fireworks!” Lasey, Katie, and Ryan exclaimed in unison, causing everyone else to laugh.

“Oo, Danny, you should tell Roy to meet us,” Tara teased as she poked Danny’s side.

“Tara you are the worst,” Shawn giggled. Tara smiled widely in response as Danny rolled his eyes.

“I try,” Tara added.

“And you’ve been succeeding since you met Danny when you guys were eight,” Artemis told her.

“As much as I enjoy watching all of the family banter, we need to leave in, like, a minute. So if you want pictures, now is the time to take them,” Shawn said as she glanced down at her watch.

“Children! Formation!” Kaiden and Jeff said in unison, causing Katie and Ryan to giggle while Lasey and Jude rolled their eyes as they all shuffled around to take a picture.

“Oh my _god_ , that was _adorable_ ,” Shawn giggled as a few of them took pictures even though Lasey had started squishing Ryan’s cheeks together as he giggled and Jude was playing with Katie’s hair.

“Alright, guys. We got our pictures. Let’s go,” Riker said, gesturing towards them. Ryan just giggled and launched himself into Riker’s arms while Lasey latched onto Riker’s free hand once he adjusted Ryan on his hip.

“Catch you later, Mona, Tanner,” Danny said as he waved over his shoulder.

“Come by the apartment tonight!” Tara added as she grabbed hold of Danny’s hand and followed after him. “You too, Shawn!”

“You know lots of workers,” Ryan commented as he plopped his head down onto Riker’s shoulder.

“That’s because we work here too,” Danny told him.

“Yeah. Like how I know all the other teachers at school,” Jeff said as Jude snuck under his arm and curled into his side as they walked.

“Mhm. And how Daddy and I know all the other dance teachers,” Addie said as she shifted Katie on her hip.

“Gotcha,” Ryan said with a small nod.

“Now, c’mon. Let’s go find a good place to watch the fireworks,” Miri said as she allowed Lasey to take hold of her hand.

“Fireworks! Yay!” Lasey and Ryan giggled as Miri led them all towards a spot she knew was good.

000000

“I’m gonna _murder_ you,” Jeff hissed the next morning as Riker tickled his sides. Riker just chuckled and continued to poke at Jeff’s sides as Jeff squirmed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so ticklish,” Riker said as Jeff let out a yelp as Riker jabbed at his ribs.

“You’re gonna make me wake the kids up,” Jeff complained as he tried to wriggle his way out of Riker’s arms. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Please, they’ve been up. Lasey figured out how to turn on the TV and they’re watching some stupid cartoon,” Riker replied as he held Jeff closer to his chest and then blew against Jeff’s neck. Jeff let out a screech and then began giggling as he turned in Riker’s arms. Riker just smiled and repeated his actions against Jeff’s chest, which resulted in another squeal.

“I _hate_ you!” Jeff exclaimed as he giggled.

“Don’t lie to me, Jeffry Alexander,” Riker laughed in response before blowing against Jeff’s skin again. Jeff just giggled loudly and wriggled in Riker’s arms.

“I actually hate you. A lot. You’re the worst husband ever,” Jeff snorted as they both settled into each other’s arms.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed before blowing against Jeff’s cheek, which resulted in yet another squeal before Jeff started giggling, his whole face scrunched up.

“Attack Papa!” Lasey suddenly exclaimed as she threw open the door and launched onto the bed to jump on top of Jeff. Ryan giggled and followed her lead, easily rolling into the space between Riker and Jeff.

“Oh no, no, no, _attack the children_ ,” Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around Lasey and began to blow kisses against her cheeks as she giggled. Riker did the same to Ryan, who let out a squeal before snuffling his way into Riker’s neck.

“ _Papa_!” Lasey screeched, trying to wiggle her way out of Jeff’s arms as he tickled her.

“ _Lasey_!” Jeff replied as he pulled her to his chest and sat up in order to tickle her even more. Lasey collapsed into a fit of giggles then, unable to say anything else around her laughter. Riker just smiled and buried his own face in Ryan’s neck into order to pretend to bite in. Ryan let out a screech of laughter and attempted to pull out of Riker’s arms.

“Dear goodness, it’s a good thing the others are in their own room,” Miri laughed as she appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. They all immediately froze, Lasey looking at Miri upside-down from her spot sprawled in Jeff’s lap.

“We will have you know this is a normal Castellan morning on days that neither of us have work,” Jeff said as Lasey rolled out of his lap and onto her stomach.

“I don’t doubt it. This used to happen on weekends all the time when Riker was little,” Miri commented as she leaned against the door jam. “Ryan and I used to wake up to him wiggling his way between us.”

“Alyssa was the one who started me doing that, to be honest,” Riker chuckled as he held onto Ryan and sat up.

“Oh, I know,” Miri replied as she smirked. “You’re just the one who kept it up until you were eight.”

“That’s _old_ ,” Lasey giggled as she scrunched up her nose.

“You’ll be eight in two years, little miss,” Jeff told her as he reached out to poke her stomach. She just giggled and swatted his hand away.

“ _Everyone’s old_ ,” Lasey sighed dramatically as she slowly rolled her way off of the bed and then crawled back into the living room. Ryan let out a giggle as he watched his sister while Riker and Jeff smiled and rolled their eyes.

“Honey! I’m home!” Artemis’ voice suddenly called out as she walked into their hotel room since they’d given her an extra key. “Danny and Tara are gonna be here in, like, fifteen minutes. Get your butts outta bed.”

“Get _your_ butt outta bed!” Ryan retorted as he jumped out of Riker’s lap and onto the floor to go run into the living room.

“My butt _is_ outta bed and dressed, you little sass monger,” Artemis replied.

“My butt is not,” Ryan replied with a giggle.

“No, which means we all need to get dressed,” Riker said as he slid out of bed and walked out into the living room.

“We’re going to Animal Kingdom today, right?” Lasey asked from where she was sitting on the floor next to her bag.

“Yes,” Jeff told her as he poked his head out of the room.

“Good. ‘Cause I wanna wear my lion dress,” Lasey said as she pulled it out of the bag.

“Oo! Can I wear my lion shirt too?” Ryan asked, eyes lighting up.

“Yes, that’s why we brought it,” Riker chuckled.

“Yay!” Ryan exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and then bolting over towards his bag. Lasey giggled and helped Ryan find his shirt before they both started getting dressed in the middle of the living room.

“I’m not even going to comment on that,” Miri said as she gestured towards the kids before going into her own room to get dressed. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and shrugged before going to get dressed as Artemis just laughed and helped Ryan into his clothes.

000000

“I swear, these kids are the _cutest_ ,” Tara giggled as she watched Lasey and Ryan who were walking a bit ahead of them. They were both giggling and Ryan was holding onto the little lion tail hanging from the back of Lasey’s dress.

“I will have to agree with you,” Miri said as she smiled as Lasey turned and let out a little growl at Ryan, who released a squealing giggle.

“Mom, you’re biased because they are your best behaved grandchildren,” Riker chuckled as Jeff swung their hands between them.

“Just a little,” Miri chuckled in agreement.

“At least you can admit it,” Danny snorted as he draped an arm over Artemis’ shoulder as Artemis giggled. Miri just smiled and shrugged.

“Daddy, can we go to the birdy show?” Lasey asked as she skipped back towards him, Ryan following behind her since he was still holding onto her tail, the tail of his own shirt bouncing against his legs since he was so small.

“Yes, we can go to the birdy show,” Riker replied as he scooped her up.

“Yay!” Ryan chirped, throwing his hands into the air as Jeff picked him up.

“Now?” Lasey asked as they got closer to the stadium.

“We will have to wait a little bit. The show isn’t for another thirty minutes,” Jeff told her as Ryan played with the little lion ears that stuck out of the shoulders of his shirt.

“Wait on line?” Ryan asked, looking up at Jeff.

“Yes, we can wait in line. Some people already started,” Jeff replied as they all walked over to join the queue. Lasey bounced happily on Riker’s hip and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Riker just chuckled and pressed a loud kiss to her cheek.

“Daddy, Papa, can you sing?” Ryan asked as he pressed his cheek to Jeff’s shoulder.

“What song, buddy?” Jeff asked.

“You pick,” Ryan replied before sticking his thumb into his mouth. Riker and Jeff both looked at each other and let out a breath.

“[Ugly Bug Ball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-7fBIiCoYU),” Lasey said with a small smile on her face.

“What?” Danny and Tara asked in unison as Miri and Artemis laughed. Riker and Jeff both sighed and rolled their eyes before they started singing. Ryan and Lasey both giggled and danced to themselves in Riker and Jeff’s arms as Artemis smiled and filmed them.

“I’m not even sure what I just heard,” Tara breathed out.

“Well, you missed out on a good childhood song, then,” Miri commented.

“Sure, Mom,” Riker snorted as he rolled his eyes and switched Lasey to his other hip.

“I like the ugly bug song,” Ryan replied with a stubborn expression.

“We know you do,” Jeff said before blowing a loud kiss to Ryan’s cheek, which caused the four year old to giggle and bury his face in Jeff’s neck.

“Sometimes I sing it to the buggies in the backyard because they’re probably going to their own ball,” Lasey said proudly.

“Yeah?” Riker asked her. Lasey smiled widely and nodded. “I bet they like that.”

“Uh huh. Once a caterpillar climbed on my leg though instead of going to the ball. Silly caterpillar,” Lasey giggled as she scrunched up her nose.

“Well, you were just so pretty, baby girl,” Artemis told Lasey as she reached out to tap Lasey’s nose. Lasey scrunched up her nose even more and then nuzzled into Riker’s cheek.

“I want to know who even came up with that song,” Danny breathed, eyebrows still knit together.

“Look it up. I don’t remember. All I remember is the first time I heard the song,” Jeff said. “I was really confused and just kind-of sat in the middle of Riker’s basement while he and Ryan danced around.”

“That is still one of my favorite home videos,” Miri said as she smiled and pat Jeff’s cheek.

“How old were you?” Artemis asked.

“Three. It was literally, like, a few days after I’d met Riker,” Jeff replied.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as they were allowed to walk into the theater where the bird show took place. Both Ryan and Lasey squealed excitedly.

“They were already attached at the hip by then though, it was adorable,” Miri commented as they all sat down.

“You and Anne encouraged it,” Riker replied with a shrug as he set Lasey down next to him on the bench.

“You guys were cute,” Miri said with a shrug as Lasey started humming the Ugly Bug Ball to herself and kicked her legs back and forth. Ryan giggled next to her and started to kick his feet as well. Jeff smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Ryan’s head. Ryan looked up at Jeff and smiled back, scrunching up his nose. Then, someone walked up behind Danny and covered his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Danny gasped, going rigid and causing the person to laugh. Tara smiled and rolled her eyes and poked the person in the side.

“You gotta guess, Danny boy, or they’re not gonna remove their hands,” Tara said. Danny heaved out a sigh and his shoulders relaxed.

“Clue, it is _not_ me,” Roy said as he sat down on Danny’s free side.

“I knew that,” Danny retorted as Roy placed a hand on his thigh. “So obviously it is Leo.”

“Aw man,” the guy breathed. Tara just giggled and pulled the man towards her. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, Lee,” Tara giggled in response. Roy and Danny both rolled their eyes before Danny kissed Roy’s cheek in hello.

“Jeez, you’re both so secretive. My little siblings tell me _nothing_ ,” Artemis huffed out.

“Artie, I’m not actually your baby sister,” Tara replied.

“Sh,” Artemis retorted, shoving a hand in Tara’s face. Tara smiled and rolled her eyes before looking around Artemis towards the others.

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Leo. Lee, that’s Artemis, Miri, Riker, Jeff, and their kids Ryan and Lasey,” Tara said, gesturing towards all of them.

“Hello,” Leo said with a wide smile. They all smiled and waved in response.

“Hey! You gots pointy ears like Papa!” Ryan giggled, pointing towards Leo.

“I do?” Leo gasped, eyes going wide as he lifted a hand to touch his ear. “Oh my goodness, I _do_ have pointy ears!”

Tara smiled and shook her head as Lasey and Ryan giggled hysterically. Danny just shook his head as Roy snorted.

“Ryan, you know it’s not nice to point stuff out like that,” Jeff said. Ryan just stuck his tongue out at Jeff.

“Hey, sass check, mister,” Riker told Ryan as he pointed over to Ryan.

“No!” Ryan replied as he jumped off of the bench and then jumped into Riker’s lap.

“Oh Jesus,” Riker grunted as he caught Ryan against his chest. “Check yourself before you wreck yourself, kiddo.”

“This is called karma, hon. You used to do that to Ryan and me all the time when you were his age,” Miri commented as she looked around Jeff to look over at Riker. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he adjusted Ryan in his lap.

“Yeah, I know. We’ve established multiple times I had a problem with tackling people and passed it onto Jeff,” Riker replied.

“That is adorable,” Tara giggled.

“Yeah, when they were toddlers,” Miri commented. “Once they were in middle school it wasn’t so cute anymore.”

“I swear, the more I learn about you two as kids the more I want to have met you earlier,” Artemis laughed.

“No. It would have been _awful_ ,” Danny commented as he looked over at his older sister.

“No way,” Artemis retorted. Danny just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he leaned into Roy’s side.

“I like stories of Daddy and Papa when they were young,” Lasey giggled as she kicked her feet. “They were funny.”

“Mhm,” Miri agreed with a smile.

“Yeah, if the amount of videos you took were indicator enough,” Jeff snorted as he allowed Lasey to climb into his lap.

“You kids were good video subjects,” Miri replied with a shrug as Riker rolled his eyes and hugged Ryan to his chest as Ryan giggled around his thumb.

“They still are, to be honest,” Artemis said as she eyed Riker and Jeff as Lasey made a face at her fathers and then yelped when they both poked at her sides. Miri smiled fondly and nodded in agreement.

“You would know. You’re the one who tried to get us to get a reality show,” Jeff said as he looked over at Artemis, who smiled innocently.

“That would have been a catastrophe,” Danny commented as Tara snorted with laughter and leaned against Leo’s side.

“It really would have,” Riker agreed as he grabbed onto the waistband of Ryan’s shorts as Ryan attempted to climb over his shoulder. “I also refuse to expose my kids to that world before they reach their teens.”

“Valid choice,” Miri said as she reached out to tap Ryan’s nose. Ryan just giggled and scrunched up his nose in response.

“Hey, c’mon, little dude. The show is gonna start,” Riker said, patting Ryan’s butt lightly. Ryan giggled again and then plopped himself into Riker’s lap. Riker winced slightly and Jeff looked down at Ryan seriously

“Hey now, Ryan, what did we say about the force you use when sitting down in someone’s lap?” Jeff asked.

“Not to throw my weight around,” Ryan breathed as he settled back against Riker’s chest. Lasey giggled and reached out to take Ryan’s hand into hers.

“Once again, karma, honey,” Miri said as she kissed Riker’s cheek.

“Yeah, I know,” Riker chuckled as he rested his chin lightly on top of Ryan’s head as Ryan hummed happily.

“ _Sh_ , Daddy. Show starting,” Ryan chastised as he pointed at the stage with his free hand. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes before settling in to watch the show.

000000

“Roller coaster, Papa! _Roller coaster_!” Lasey squealed as she attempted to pull Jeff into the line for Expedition Everest. Artemis, Danny, and Roy were all snorting as they watched from their spot at the end of the line.

“Lasey Allison, cool your freakin’ jets,” Jeff hissed in response before picking her up from around her waist and propping her against his hip. Lasey let out an indignant noise as Ryan giggled hysterically from where he was standing next to Riker.

“Jeffry, your daughter is not a football,” Miri chastised as she rose one eyebrow at Jeff, who rolled his eyes in response.

“Yeah, Papa. I’m not a football,” Lasey echoed.

“If you don’t cool your little butt I’m gonna carry you around like this for the rest of the day,” Jeff retorted as he looked down at his daughter. Lasey huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes before going limp against Jeff’s side.

“Alright, get going before she puts your arm to sleep,” Riker chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss Jeff lightly.

“Love you and see you when we get off the ride,” Jeff said.

“Love you too,” Riker replied before they went their separate ways.

“Saps. Saps, the both of you,” Tara giggled as she scooped Ryan up and causing Ryan to giggle.

“Like you and Danny aren’t,” Leo snorted as he wrapped his arm around Tara’s neck and pulled her into his side. She released a giggle and jabbed her elbow into his side.

“We totally aren’t,” Tara added as she straightened back up and adjusted Ryan on her hip as Ryan giggled. Miri just smiled and rolled her eyes and shifted her bag on her shoulder.

“I am quite sure all of you are saps, and I say that from watching you all from the sidelines,” Miri commented.

“Very true,” Riker agreed as he reached out to ruffle Ryan’s hair. Ryan released a screeching giggle then and buried his face in Tara’s shoulder. Tara smiled down at Ryan then before kissing the top of his head. Leo smiled at Tara then and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Miri and Riker exchanged a look, both of them smiling. Then, Riker spotted a slightly familiar figure sitting on a bench. Miri seemed to notice as well and chuckled to herself. “No way.”

“What?” Tara asked, looking back at Riker, who just smiled and shook his head before heading over towards the person.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or do I see a Mr. Marcus Taylor?” Riker chuckled as he smiled widely. The man looked up then, eyebrows knit together. He eyed Riker for a second before a wide smile spread across his face.

“Well, I’ll be. Who knew I’d run into Mr. Riker Castellan in Disney World of all places!” he exclaimed before jumping up and pulling Riker into a tight hug. Riker chuckled and hugged him back. “It’s been _forever_! How’re you doing, kid?”

“Not quite a kid anymore, speaking I’m thirty-two now, Mr. T,” Riker chuckled.

“Oh, shut up and tell me how you’ve been! I haven’t seen you since you were twenty-two!” Mr. Taylor responded as he clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“I’ve been good. Just here with some family and friends,” Riker said as he gestured towards where Miri, Tara, Leo, and Ryan were. “How about you?”

“I’ve been good! Still teaching kids at Westtown and everything. Got some of my own kids there now, but we’re taking a little vacation,” Mr. Taylor chuckled.

“Yeah, same here. Jeff and I both finally got some time off of work since school is out,” Riker commented.

“Speaking of Jeff, where is he?” Mr. Taylor asked. “You two are inseparable!”

“He is currently waiting on line for the ride with a petulant six year old,” Riker chuckled.

“Oh yeah?” Mr. Taylor asked. Riker chuckled and nodded, but then was interrupted before he could answer.

“Daddy! Daddy! You can see the ride! Look!” Ryan exclaimed as he barreled into Riker’s leg and pointed towards the fake mountain where they could see the ride coming down the track.

“Oh my goodness! You can!” Riker exclaimed in response as he scooped Ryan up. Ryan just giggled happily and bounced on Riker’s hip as Miri, Tara, and Leo started to make their way over. Mr. Taylor was staring at Ryan though with raised eyebrows.

“You think we gonna be able to see Papa and Lasey and Martie and Uncle Danny on it?” Ryan asked, beaming up at Riker.

“Oh, I don’t know, buddy. We’ll just have to wait and see,” Riker replied before pressing a loud kiss to Ryan’s cheek. Ryan giggled again and then looked at Mr. Taylor.

“Hi! Do you know Daddy?” Ryan asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do know your daddy,” Mr. Taylor chuckled in response.

“How?” Ryan asked, ignoring Miri as she pushed his bangs out of his face.

“I taught Riker and Jeff when they were in high school,” Mr. Taylor responded.

“Daddy and Papa did lotta breaky rules things then,” Ryan commented.

“Oh my god,” Riker huffed out as Tara and Leo snorted with laughter while Miri rolled her eyes and Mr. Taylor laughed. “ _Anyway_ , Mr. T, this is my son Ryan. Ry, this is Mr. Taylor.”

“Hi,” Ryan giggled before burying his face in Riker’s shoulder.

“Hello,” Mr. Taylor replied as he looked at Riker with one eyebrow raised. Riker chuckled and adjusted Ryan on his hip.

“Don’t give me that look, Mr. T. You just haven’t seen Jeff and me since we’ve had kids,” Riker added.

“Kids?” Mr. Taylor asked.

“Oh yeah. They’ve got a spit-fire of a daughter as well. She takes after Jeff a bit too much,” Miri commented. “If you can’t tell already, Ryan takes after Riker.”

“My daddy,” Ryan mumbled against Riker’s shoulder. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of Ryan’s head.

“It is just shocking to learn that in the past ten years you and Jeff have gotten married and had two children,” Mr. Taylor said. Riker smiled and shrugged.

“Only because you knew us in high school,” Riker commented. “You’ll be the same way with Darren, Dalton, Shelby, and Courtney one day.”

“Those four are less troublesome than your class ever was, to be honest,” Mr. Taylor told him.

“That’s surprising,” Miri said. Mr. Taylor nodded in agreement.

“You know Uncle Darren?” Ryan asked, lifting his head.

“I do. I teach at Westtown where he goes to school. Same place Riker and Jeff went,” Mr. Taylor replied. Ryan hummed then before he wiggled his way out of Riker’s arms to toddle over to Tara and climb into her lap. “He is adorable, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Riker said.

“He is also a spitting image of Riker,” Miri chuckled.

“That he is,” Mr. Taylor laughed in agreement as Riker rolled his eyes.

“ _Dad_ , you’re not gonna believe who we saw in line behind us!” a teenage girl suddenly exclaimed as she ran up to Mr. Taylor and barreled into him. Then, she seemed to notice Riker and let out a small squeal before clapping a hand over her mouth. Mr. Taylor chuckled and hugged her while Miri smiled and pat Riker’s cheek before going to join Tara and Leo in entertaining Ryan. Then, a boy and Mr. Taylor’s wife joined them.

“Oh! Riker, honey! It’s been so long!” she exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, Mrs. Taylor,” Riker chuckled as he hugged her back.

“ _You know them_?” their daughter accused.

“Yes, Crystal. We do. I taught Riker and Jeff when they were in high school. And now I teach Riker’s younger brother and Jeff’s younger cousin,” Mr. Taylor replied.

“Yeah. Darren and Dalton,” the boy commented.

“Yep, right you are, Quentin,” Mr. Taylor chuckled as he gave Quentin a high-five. Crystal flailed her hands around then and collapsed against Mr. Taylor’s chest. Mr. Taylor just chuckled and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Anyway, I am going to assume you saw Jeff while waiting on the line?”

“Mhm,” Crystal mumbled as she nodded. Mrs. Taylor smiled and rolled her eyes before she looked over at Riker.

“So, how have you been, dear?” she asked.

“I’ve been good. A little busy since Addie and I own a dance studio,” Riker replied.

“Oo, your own studio? That’s lovely!” Mrs. Taylor exclaimed.

“Yeah. It’s nice being able to make my own hours since Jeff can’t. He works at the local high school right now as a substitute until Ryan is old enough to go to school,” Riker replied.

“Ryan?” Mrs. Taylor asked, only to have her question answered right away as Ryan ran back up to Riker and crashed into his leg.

“Daddy, can we go to the Lion King show next?” Ryan asked as he looked up at Riker with pleading eyes. Riker huffed out a dramatic sigh and placed his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know, Ry…” Riker started.

“ _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, Daddy_!” Ryan pleaded, grabbing onto Riker’s shorts tightly and tugging.

“Whoa there, little dude. We are not at home, please don’t tug my shorts off,” Riker chuckled as he leaned down to pick Ryan up and place the four year old on his hip.

“Sorry. But can we _please_ go see Lion King show?” Ryan asked, jutting out his bottom lip. Riker smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek.

“Of course, bud. And after that we can get some lunch, yeah?” Riker asked Ryan, who just nodded and then rested his head on Riker’s shoulder. Mrs. Taylor looked at Riker expectantly then and Riker chuckled.

“Mrs. Taylor, this is Jeff’s and my four year old son, Ryan. Ry, this is Mr. Taylor’s wife,” Riker said as he bounced Ryan on his hip. Ryan just giggled and waved. Mrs. Taylor just smiled and cooed at Ryan.

“I see you and Jeffry have been busy in the past ten years,” Mrs. Taylor commented.

“You could say that. We also have a six year old daughter,” Riker told her. Mrs. Taylor tsked at Riker then and shook her head.

“Did you two ever get married?” Mrs. Taylor asked. Riker just nodded in response and held up his left hand to show her the ring.

“Mom, oh my god, _you’re embarrassing_ ,” Crystal hissed.

“Says the one who ran up to her father freaking out over seeing Jeffry,” Mrs. Taylor countered, pulling chuckles out of Mr. Taylor and Quentin. “Plus, I knew these two back when they were in high school. I can fuss all I want.”

“It’s true,” Riker agreed as he shifted Ryan on his hip.

“Best. Ride. _Ever_!” Lasey’s voice suddenly screeched before she ran into Riker’s legs and attached herself to them.

“Whoa there, killer. I am holding your baby brother, y’know,” Riker said as he looked down at Lasey, who looked back at him as she giggled.

“I love you, Daddy,” Lasey added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes before ruffling her hair.

“Wait, am I really seeing a Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?” Jeff suddenly exclaimed.

“Jeffry!” they both replied in unison. Jeff just giggled ecstatically and then launched himself in to hug Mr. Taylor, who laughed and hugged Jeff tightly. Lasey eyed her father skeptically and then looked up at Riker.

“Why is Papa hugging that man?” Lasey asked.

“Because that is Mr. Taylor. He was one of our teachers in high school,” Riker told her as he placed his free hand on top of her head. Lasey just scrunched up her nose at Riker and he did the same in response. Ryan giggled at that and pat Riker’s nose. Riker chuckled and pretended to nibble at Ryan’s hand then, which resulted in Ryan giggling even harder before burying his face in Riker’s shoulder. Lasey pretended not to smile and rolled her eyes before walking up behind Jeff and peeking around his legs as she clung to them. Mrs. Taylor immediately smiled down at Lasey, who scrunched up her nose in greeting.

“This is Lasey, by the way. Lase, this is Daddy’s and my old teacher Mr. Taylor and his wife Mrs. Taylor,” Jeff told her as he placed a hand lightly on top of her head.

“Do you teach Uncle Darren and Dalton now?” Lasey asked, blinking her large eyes up at Mr. Taylor. “He says he has a teacher named Mr. Taylor.”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Mr. Taylor told her. Lasey giggled and then looked up at Crystal.

“You have pretty hair!” Lasey told her.

“Oh, thank you,” Crystal giggled as Quentin rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Do you do pretty braids?” Lasey asked.

“Sometimes,” Crystal replied.

“I like braids. But Papa can’t do braids very good. Daddy’s really good at them though,” Lasey commented.

“Oh yeah?” Crystal asked.

“Yeah,” Lasey giggled as Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Aw, making friends, baby girl?” Artemis asked as she popped up behind Jeff and crouched down to wrap her arms around Lasey, who immediately began giggling.

“Hi, Martie,” Lasey giggled.

“Hey, baby girl,” Artemis replied as she blew a kiss against Lasey’s cheek and then looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. “Well, hello. Sorry if I interrupted children bonding time even though Lase is probably, like, three times younger than your daughter.”

“Artie, oh my god,” Jeff groaned as he rubbed his bridge of his nose as Riker laughed.

“Artie, this is our high school teacher Mr. Taylor and his wife Mrs. Taylor,” Riker said. “Guys, this is Artemis. She also happens to be the biological mother of our children.”

“Darn tootin’,” Artemis said as she stood up and pulled Lasey onto her hip. “So, you guys knew my boys here in their embarrassing teen years?”

“Yes, we did,” Mr. Taylor chuckled as he allowed Crystal to burrow closer into his side.

“Musta been interesting,” Artemis commented.

“To put it lightly,” Mr. Taylor replied.

“Hey now,” Riker and Jeff said in unison.

“Oh please. You both know you were trouble makers and just a little bit strange,” Mrs. Taylor told them as she straightened out Quentin’s hair, much to his chagrin.

“You have a point,” Jeff said with a small shrug. “We kept your lives interesting. Can’t deny that.”

“That you did, Jeffry,” Mr. Taylor chuckled.

“Did Daddy really bring his cat to school once? Papa and Gramma and Aunt Lily and Uncle Carter and lotta others said he did,” Lasey asked. Mr. Taylor looked over at Riker with a raised eyebrow then and Riker smiled innocently as he adjusted Ryan on his hip as Ryan played with his hair.

“If he did, none of the teachers knew about it,” Mr. Taylor added. “But, I would not have put it past him.”

“Oh, Mr. T, you honestly have no idea the amount of things we did during our time at Westtown,” Riker chuckled. Jeff snorted in agreement.

“And I think I would like to keep it that way,” Mr. Taylor said.

“Oh, trust me, you do,” Miri scoffed as she walked up to them. “I’ve heard a majority of the stories and to this day I wish that I never welcomed Lilleth into my home.”

“Of course it was Lily,” Mrs. Taylor chuckled. “She was quite the spit-fire.”

“Still is. But now she has Owen to keep her on her toes,” Jeff said as he allowed Artemis to deposit Lasey onto his back before she walked off to go talk with Danny, Roy, Tara, and Leo.

“Ah yes. How old is Owen now?” Mr. Taylor asked. “Last time we saw Lily and Carter he was just an infant.”

“Owen is five. I know ‘cause he’s younger than me but older than Ryan,” Lasey giggled.

“Ah. All you kids with your kids makes me feel old,” Mrs. Taylor breathed.

“Oh, you’re telling me. Only one of my kids is not a parent,” Miri breathed.

“I’m sure. How many kids do Curt and Alyssa each have now?” Mr. Taylor asked as his two kids went to sit down and start to play some hand game.

“Curt and Maya have four kids and Alyssa and Derek just had their second,” Miri replied. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor whistled in unison. Miri nodded in agreement. “And it says a lot that Riker is the most well adjusted parent.”

“Hell ya!” Riker exclaimed as he tickled Ryan’s sides and blew a kiss against Ryan’s cheek. Ryan let out a screeching giggle as he wiggled in Riker’s arms.

“That’s because he’s always been good with kids,” Jeff snorted as he hiked Lasey a bit up his back, causing her to hiccup out a giggle.

“Daddy a very good Daddy,” Ryan giggled out as he wrapped his arms around Riker’s neck.

“Aw, thanks, baby boy,” Riker said as he pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek.

“Now can we go to Lion King?” Ryan asked, eyes sparkling.

“Oo! Lion King!” Lasey screeched excitedly.

“Oh, you little bugger. Buttering me up to get what you want,” Riker said.

“Gee, wonder where he learned that,” Miri, Jeff, and Mr. Taylor deadpanned in unison. Riker just smiled innocently before chuckling.

“Lion King!” Lasey exclaimed again.

“Hey, if they wanna go see Lion King the next one starts in thirty minutes and Adds said they were on their way there when I just texted her,” Tara called out.

“Lion King!” Ryan and Lasey bugled out, causing Riker and Jeff to roll their eyes.

“Well, it was awesome seeing you and I will promise we will try and come visit Westtown or something soon. Have a good rest of your vacation,” Riker said as they started backing away.

“You too! Keep in touch!” Mrs. Taylor called out as Jeff and Riker waved before turning around so they could look forward.

“Lion King!” Lasey and Ryan exclaimed again, causing the rest of the group to laugh as they headed towards their destination.

000000

“Daddy,” Ryan yawned as he toddled up to Riker as he rubbed his eyes with his hand that was not clutching onto Kai and his Koda blanket.

“What’s up, bud?” Riker asked as he pulled Ryan into his lap. Ryan immediately curled up, tucking his head under Riker’s chin.

“Where’s Gramma?” Ryan asked as he tiredly watched Lasey skip around their living room with Jude as both girls giggled happily.

“She went to go pick Drew up from the airport, remember? He’s gonna be with us for the rest of the vacation,” Riker replied as Jeff collapsed onto the couch next to Riker and kissed Riker’s temple.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked through a yawn as he rubbed his eyes again with a small fist.

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff hummed in response.

“Are Shay and Tanner and Wes gonna be here too?” Lasey asked as she skidded to a stop in front of them. Jude stopped as well and dropped to the floor.

“No. Shay and Tanner are still at school and Wes is staying at his college to work over the summer,” Jeff told her. Lasey huffed out a disappointed sigh and collapsed onto the floor next to Jude. Jude laughed and pulled Lasey to her sigh.

“You’d think they were her siblings or something,” Jude added.

“Who?” Artemis asked as she burst into the room.

“Shay, Tanner, and Wes,” Riker replied as he adjusted Ryan in his lap carefully since Ryan had since fallen asleep. Artemis nodded and then took in Ryan and Lasey’s appearances.

“Jesus, do your children not own any pajamas? All I ever see ‘em in is your old shirts from high school,” Artemis snorted since Lasey was wearing an old Midnight Swallows shirt while Ryan was wearing an old Brandywine High shirt. Both shirts were oversized on the kids, but neither kid minded.

“Hey! I like Daddy and Papa’s old shirts!” Lasey exclaimed defensively as she sat up.

“Hey. Lower your voice, you menace. Your brother is sleeping,” Riker told her as he tossed her Baymax plush at her. Lasey released a small squeak then before sending a glare in Riker’s direction. Riker shrugged in response before Lasey stuck out her tongue at him.

“Sass check,” Jeff commented offhandedly as he reached out to tug lightly at one of Lasey’s pigtails. Lasey let out a small yelp and slapped lightly at Jeff’s hand. Jeff gasped and gave her an affronted look, causing Lasey’s eyes to widen.

“Ooo, now you’ve done it, Lase,” Jude giggled. Lasey just let out a squeal and tried to run away, but Jeff caught her around the waist as he tumbled to the floor and held her close to his chest as he started to tickle her.

“No!” Lasey exclaimed as she attempted to turn in Jeff’s arms and tickle him as well. Jeff cackled manically and held onto his daughter tighter, preventing her from moving aside from her small wiggles.

“I got you now, you little monster!” Jeff laughed as he continued to tickle Lasey as she giggled.

“I swear, you guys have the strangest dynamic,” a voice suddenly commented, causing both Jeff and Lasey to freeze and look over towards the door where Miri was standing with Drew.

“Drew!” Lasey exclaimed happily before wiggling out of Jeff’s hold and running over to Drew.

“Hey! How’s my favorite girl doing?” Drew asked as he caught Lasey and hugged her tightly to his chest.

“Good,” Lasey giggled. “I gotta go on a roller coaster today and see animals like the ones outside our room!”

“Oh yeah?” Drew asked as he and Miri walked further into the room in order to shut the door.

“Yeah! And a lady let us pet a snake!” Lasey told him happily.

“Oh my goodness, that’s just so exciting!” Drew said. Lasey giggled in response and nodded before burying her face in Drew’s shoulder. He just looked up from her then and looked at everyone else. “Hello everyone.”

“Hey, Drew,” Riker and Jeff replied in unison as Miri walked over to kiss the top of Ryan’s head.

“Long time, no see, Drew,” Jude commented as she got up to give Drew a high-five.

“You know it,” Drew chuckled as he then pulled her in for a one armed hug.

“I totally saw you right before we left. Nothing special,” Artemis scoffed as she collapsed into a chair. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes before ruffling Artemis’ hair.

“Oh, I know. Sorry to be so boring to you, Artemis,” Drew chuckled. Artemis smiled then, scrunching up her nose.

“Thanks for the apology,” Artemis added.

“Drew, are you gonna come into Disney with us tomorrow?” Lasey asked, looking up at Drew expectantly.

“Not all day. But Gramma and I are gonna meet you guys for dinner before the surprise your Daddy and Papa have for you guys,” Drew replied. Lasey made a face and huffed out a breath.

“But you just got here and you’re not gonna be with us all day tomorrow!” Lasey complained.

“Oh, don’t you worry, honey. I will be with you all day when we go into Hollywood Studios,” Drew assured her.

“Oh. Okay good,” Lasey giggled before she wiggled out of his arms and skipping over to Jude. “You gotta go back to your room soon, right?”

“Mhm. I’m about to head over there now to go to sleep since we are getting up early,” Jude told her.

“Okay. Nighty night, Judey!” Lasey chirped as she hugged Jude tightly. Jude just smiled and kissed Lasey’s cheek before getting up from the floor.

“See you guys in the morning,” Jude said airily as she walked out of the room with a wave.

“Alright, little Lasey casey, time to get into bed,” Jeff said as he scooped Lasey up. Lasey just huffed out a giggle and nuzzled her nose into Jeff’s cheek.

“Can I sleep in the big bed with you and Daddy tonight?” Lasey asked as she kicked her feet lightly.

“Yeah. You and Ry can sleep with us tonight,” Riker told her as he adjusted Ryan in his arms before standing up.

“Yay!” Lasey cheered before throwing her arms around Jeff’s neck and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Night, Gramma! Night, Drew! Night, Martie!”

“Night, Lasey,” they all replied as they waved to her. Jeff waved to them as well and then carried Lasey into his and Riker’s room.

“Alright. See you at dinner tomorrow, Artie. Have fun with your baby brother,” Riker said as he kissed Artemis’ cheek.

“And you have fun in Epcot. Take lots of pictures of the kids for me,” Artemis replied before she waved and walked off.

“Well, good night, sweetie,” Miri said, kissing Riker’s cheek before walking into her room and leading Drew by the hand.

“Night,” Riker replied before heading into his room to find Lasey and Jeff already curled up beneath the covers and giggling. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes as he closed the door and then walked over to join them. He placed Ryan gently on the bed next to Lasey and then crawled onto the bed as well.

“Night, Daddy,” Lasey said as she leaned over to kiss his nose.

“Night, Lase,” Riker replied as he did the same to her in response before he turned off the bedside lights and settled in.

000000

“I swear, we bring the kids to Disney and they’re more entertained by fountains than the actual rides,” Addie giggled as they watched Lasey, Ryan, Katie, and Jude run through the [jumping](http://www.chipandco.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Epcot-water-fountain-500x324.jpg) [fountains](http://www.frontierlandstation.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Epcot-Water-Play-Area.jpg) at Epcot the next day.

“Of course,” Jeff snorted in agreement as he snapped a few pictures.

“Just imagine when we get close to the [jumping water](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a8/53/08/a85308838242c3ae3dae41f1ff056d7f.jpg) on the other side of the park,” Riker chuckled.

“Very true. Good thing it is hot out so their clothes dry,” Kaiden commented.

“Doesn’t mean Jude won’t complain,” Addie replied. “We all know how much she hates wet clothes.”

“Well then maybe she shouldn’t have started running around in the fountain,” Jeff said with a small shrug. Then, they all saw Ryan slip and lose his balance. Jude attempted to catch Ryan, but missed and Ryan fell down. Ryan’s eyes widened in shock and they all watched as his chin started to wobble even as Lasey stumbled her way over to her little brother.

“Daddy!” Ryan cried out. Riker sighed and headed towards Ryan as the fountains turned off for a few minutes.

“You know he’s gonna get blasted while getting Ryan,” Riker heard Addie giggle, quickly followed by a snort from both Jeff and Kaiden. Riker flipped them off quickly over his shoulder before bending down to scoop Ryan up.

“Rikey, Ry gon’ be okay?” Katie asked, looking up at Riker with wide eyes. Riker smiled and nodded down at her as he allowed Ryan to bury his face into Riker’s shoulder.

“He just fell a little harder than he expected, like you did yesterday,” Jude told Katie as she picked up her younger sister.

“Does he got any boo-boos, Daddy?” Lasey asked, tugging lightly on Riker’s shirt.

“No, no boo-boos for now,” Riker replied. Lasey smiled then and then squealed and ran off to try and catch the water as it started going off again. Ryan sniffled and looked up to watch his sister, who was quickly joined by Katie and Jude.

“Aaaand, now!” Jeff laughed right before a jet of water shot up out of the ground right in front of Riker, successfully getting him wet as Ryan reached out to slap at the water.

“You are the worst husband _ever_ ,” Riker grumbled as he shook water out of his eyes even as Ryan giggled and slapped wet hands lightly to Riker’s cheeks.

“Daddy got sprayed,” Lasey giggled hysterically as she pointed at Riker, only to get a jet of water to the side of her head a second later. Lasey spluttered in surprise as the rest of them laughed. Lasey looked over at Riker then and scrunched up her nose as she ran over to attach to herself to his leg. Riker let out a small yelp as he tried to regain his balance.

“Lasey!” Ryan yelled out indignantly, clinging to Riker’s shirt tightly. Lasey just let out a cackle and then bound off.

“Oo, you’re gonna get it, little miss!” Riker exclaimed as he set Ryan down carefully and then took off after Lasey, who giggled and dodged around jets of water and splashing at Riker behind her.

“Only this family, I swear,” Kaiden chuckled as they watched Riker catch Lasey around her waist and then hold her above a jet of water so it splashed against her stomach. Lasey let out a high pitched squeal and squirmed in Riker’s grip as he laughed and then pulled her closer to his chest to pretend to bite at her neck. Lasey screeched again and reached out to cling onto Riker’s shirt tightly.

“That’s what you get, Lase case,” Riker chuckled as he blew a kiss against her wet cheek.

“Now you’re all wet too, Daddy,” Lasey giggled.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement. “Now how about we stop playing in the fountain and dry off some with the towels we came equipped with?”

“Boring,” Lasey giggled as Riker headed over towards where Jeff was already drying Ryan off by rubbing a towel over Ryan’s hair and causing Ryan to giggle.

“I can’t believe you guys brought towels,” Addie snorted as Riker grabbed the other towel out of their bag to start drying off Lasey’s face and hair.

“We know our kids,” Jeff replied simply as he carefully wiped off Ryan’s face. Ryan just huffed out a breath and scrunched up his nose. “I know, baby boy. You don’t like getting your nose wiped.”

“Hurts,” Ryan commented stubbornly as he allowed Jeff to wipe water off of his cheeks. Lasey just giggled as Riker dried her hair roughly and then draped the towel over her head like a hat.

“Your nose still hurting from the other day?” Riker asked as he looked over at Ryan. Ryan pursed his lips and nodded once.

“What happen Ryan’s nose?” Katie asked as Kaiden accepted the towel from Jeff and started drying off Katie’s hair.

“He hit his nose on a table and got a bloody nose,” Jude answered as she squeezed water out of her hair and then flicked water in Addie’s direction.

“Ouchies,” Katie commented, voice muffled behind the towel as Kaiden dried off her face.

“Yep. We’re lucky he didn’t break his nose,” Riker added as he allowed Ryan to cuddle into his chest since Riker was still knelt down. “Just a little bruising, according to the doctor. Right, buddy?”

“Mmh,” Ryan huffed out as Riker stood up and placed Ryan on his hip.

“I swear, your child is a klutz,” Addie said as she folded up the towel and handed it to Jeff, who had already folded up the other towel and put it back in the bag.

“It’s all Riker. He used to fall down and smash one of his limbs into something at least three times a day when we were little. Sometimes when he was just standing still,” Jeff breathed out as he allowed Lasey to climb onto his back after handing the backpack to Riker, who carefully maneuvered the bag onto his back without putting Ryan down.

“Seriously?” Addie asked as they started walking towards the World Showcase.

“Yep. I remember once when Dad and I were visiting when Riker was five and he literally went to take a step forward, tripped over his own feet, and smashed his nose into the coffee table. Unlike Ryan, he did end up with a broken nose,” Kaiden commented as he allowed Jude to jump onto his back since Addie had Katie.

“I remember that. Mom and Dad had to get new carpet because there was no way they were getting the massive amount of blood out of it,” Riker snorted.

“I, personally, was horrified,” Jeff said as Addie shook her head.

“You got a boo-boo nose when you were little, Daddy?” Lasey asked from her spot perched on Jeff’s back.

“Yeah. I used to fall down a lot when I was little like you and Ry. My body didn’t seem to like where my center of gravity was,” Riker told her. “Same thing happens to Ryan. That’s why he falls a lot.”

“Stupid grav’ty center,” Ryan grumbled, causing Riker to chuckle and kiss the four-year-old’s cheek.

“I know the feeling, bud,” Riker added.

“Yeah, which surprises me on how you became such a graceful dancer,” Kaiden commented.

“I agree with you there. I spent the first five years of knowing him watching him trip over nothing and practically breaking limbs all the time,” Jeff snorted.

“It was the world making up for that,” Addie giggled as she reached up to pat Riker’s cheek. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Good. Because I was done some serious injustice during the first eight years of my life with the lack of balance I had,” Riker chuckled.

“Does Gramma have video?” Lasey suddenly asked with a small giggle in her voice.

“That one is clearly yours,” Riker hissed at Jeff as Lasey giggled hysterically over the thought of Riker falling constantly as a kid.

“That she is,” Jeff chuckled in agreement as Lasey continued to giggle. “Though, sometimes it was so not funny when you fell. Except for that time you fell off your chair. That was hilarious. One of my favorite memories. And I know for a fact that one _is_ on tape because it was your sixth birthday.”

“I don’t know why I love you,” Riker grumbled in response as Jeff cackled at the memory. Addie and Kaiden just shook their heads.

“Wait, what happened?” Jude asked Jeff, who adjusted Lasey on his back slightly before looking over at Jude.

“Well, we were celebrating Riker’s sixth birthday and he sat up on his knees to blow out the candles and then he misjudged the actual size of the chair when he went to go sit back down on his butt and fell sideways off the chair. He also let out this high pitched squeak as he fell and all I remember seeing was his limbs flailing through the air as he fell,” Jeff managed to get out as he laughed.

“I swear, you’re the _worst_ ,” Riker hissed as Addie, Kaiden, and Jude started laughing as well.

“You love me anyway,” Jeff chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Riker’s cheek. Riker just pursed his lips and rolled his eyes before looking down at Ryan.

“I dunno, Ryan. Do you think I really love Papa after he makes fun of me for falling off of a chair when I was six?” Riker asked. Ryan looked up at Riker and then over at Jeff, who was still chuckling.

“No,” Ryan finally responded as he looked back at Riker.

“Ouch, damn, Ry, I see how it is,” Jeff said as he reached over to ruffle Ryan’s hair. Ryan just smiled smugly, scrunching up his nose a little bit.

“Yeah. We’re not supposed to laugh at pain, _Jeffry_ ,” Riker hissed.

“Is this because I laughed last week when you fell off the bed and bruised your already bruised butt?” Jeff asked with a smirk. Riker sent a glare in Jeff’s direction as Kaiden and Addie looked over at the pair with their brows knit together while Jude stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“There are some things I really don’t need to know,” Jude added.

“Agreed,” Addie and Kaiden commented in unison.

“Huh? Daddy had a bruise on his bu-butt?” Lasey asked, looking confused.

“Yeah. He fell a few times,” Jeff replied with a smug smirk. Riker pursed his lips and reached out to pinch Jeff’s side.

“ _Fell_ , uh huh. More like _you_ fell, Jeffry,” Kaiden said.

“Hey! What did I just say about things I don’t need to know!” Jude exclaimed, causing the rest of them to chuckle.

“Oo! Ride! We go on?” Ryan suddenly squeaked, pointing towards the line for Maelstrom excitedly.

“Yeah, we can go on,” Riker chuckled as they all directed themselves towards the building.

“Yay!” Katie and Ryan exclaimed happily as they all walked into the building to get on the line for the ride.

000000

“How come we don’t have beach at our hotel?” Lasey asked as she and Ryan buried Riker’s legs in sand where they sat on the fake beach outside the Polynesian.

“Because we have animals at our hotel,” Jeff told her as he snapped a picture of the kids burying Riker, who smirked and shook his head.

“Yeah. I thought you guys liked the animals,” Miri commented from where she was sitting with Drew.

“I like da animals,” Ryan giggled as he pat on the sand covering Riker’s feet as Riker wiggled his toes.

“I like them too, but beaches are fun too!” Lasey exclaimed as she beamed up at Miri.

“Well, we’ve got a little bit more time here, so enjoy it,” Riker told her as he wiggled his toes in her direction.

“ _Dad-dy_!” Lasey exclaimed, slapping lightly at his foot. “Stop moving your feeties! You’re ruining everything!”

“Everything?” Riker asked, looking down at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Everything_ ,” Lasey replied with a serious look as the others laughed.

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic, Lase,” Jeff told her as he leaned over to tap her nose. Lasey just smiled and scrunched up her nose in response as she huffed out a breath.

“She gets it from you and Artemis, hon,” Miri said.

“I can vouch for that,” Addie snorted as she bounced a giggling Katie on her knees while Kaiden and Jude were building a sandcastle.

“Hey now,” Artemis said as she pointed in Addie’s direction. “Check yourself before you wreck yourself.”

“Artie, we all know that you and Jeffry are the most dramatic in the group. Hell, even _I_ know that and I’ve only been around for five years,” Drew laughed.

“Aw, I knew I liked you for a reason, Drew,” Riker chuckled as he leaned back to smile at Drew and Miri. Miri just smiled and rolled her eyes before lightly pinching Riker’s nose.

“Drew is my fav’rite grampa,” Ryan giggled as he looked up.

“Oh yeah?” Drew asked.

“Yeah!” Ryan replied as he got up and stumbled into Drew’s arms. “You like a grampa anyway. Daddy and Papa say Daddy’s daddy died long time ago, but that you like my grampa even though you and Gramma aren’t married.”

“Well, Anne and I raised Riker and Jeff well, didn’t we?” Miri asked with a small laugh as she brushed her thumb across Ryan’s cheek before kissing it. Ryan just giggled and curled into Drew’s arms.

“We still got Grammy and Grampy though,” Lasey commented as she pat the sand on Riker’s legs. “And Gramma. We gots all we need.”

“Yeah you do,” Jeff chuckled as Lasey got up and toddled over to him.

“Plus, we all know for a fact that my daddy would have loved you _very much_ ,” Riker said as he let Ryan crawl into his lap.

“Oh god yeah,” Kaiden agreed. “Last time I talked to Uncle Ryan he was squealing over Jeffry coming out as gay.”

“Ryan was his own special breed,” Miri said with a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, you married him, Mir,” Artemis commented. “And lemme tell you, from the stories I’ve heard, it explains a lot about your children.”

“I concur,” Addie giggled as Katie attempted to climb over her shoulder.

“Guys, _sh_. We don’t need her to become aware that I am not as quirky and loveable as Ryan was,” Drew whispered loudly as he dramatically covered Miri’s ears. Miri just smiled at Drew fondly and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

“Drew, I think you do just fine,” Jude said as she looked over at Drew with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Drew chuckled and allowed Miri to lean into his side.

“I know,” he added. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes as he pulled his legs out of the sand and brushed them off as well as he could with Ryan in his lap. Ryan just giggled and began to help Riker.

“Aw, Daddy! You ruined our work!” Lasey exclaimed dramatically.

“Deal with it. We’ve got places to be, bugaboo,” Riker told her as he carefully stood up and placed Ryan on his hip.

“S’prise?” Katie asked with wide eyes as she looked around at all of the adults.

“Yeah! Surprise time!” Kaiden replied as he leaned over to blow a kiss to Katie’s cheek and causing her to giggle.

“Oo! I like surprises! Is it a good one?” Lasey giggled as she latched onto Jeff’s hand.

“We’d like to think so, speaking we spent money on it,” Jeff chuckled as he allowed Lasey to swing their hands.

“I would agree with you,” Miri commented.

“Mhm. Unfortunately Danners and Tara have to work early and couldn’t come,” Artemis said as she tucked Jude into her side. “Lame people with jobs down here.”

“You’re the one who encouraged them to do the college program down here and now they’ve worked their way up,” Kaiden chuckled as he nudged Artemis’ shoulder.

“Sh, we don’t discuss that. I was drunk at the time,” Artemis replied as she pressed a finger to her lips. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes as she latched onto Artemis’ hand over her shoulder.

“Ah, what a wonderful example you set for the children,” Drew breathed out, causing the others to laugh.

“Oh, shut up, Drew. I’m a wonderful role model,” Artemis snorted as they reached the dock.

“Oh, totally, Artie,” Riker chuckled as he rolled his eyes and Ryan began bouncing on his hip and pointing at the boats.

“Daddy! Daddy! We go on boat?” Ryan exclaimed happily. Riker smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek.

“Yeah, bud, we’re gonna go on one of the boats,” Riker replied. Lasey and Ryan immediately let out excited squeals and Lasey launched herself into Jeff’s arms. Jeff grunted as he caught her and then adjusted her weight.

“Boat!” Lasey squealed. “We gonna watch the fireworks too?”

“Yeah, Lase. We’re gonna be on the boat for them, and the light parade on the water,” Jeff told her. Lasey squealed again and buried her face in Jeff’s neck. Jeff exchanged a look with Riker and they both rolled their eyes.

“Boat, boat, boat!” Ryan chanted happily as he bounced on Riker’s hip and pointed. Riker looked over at Jude and raised one eyebrow.

“Do you have any idea why their boat fascination started?” Riker asked. Jude pursed her lips and shook her head.

“I honestly have no idea, Rikey,” Jude replied as she accepted an excited Katie into her arms.

“Your children are just quirky, hon,” Miri laughed as she reached over to pat Riker’s cheek.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Riker snorted as the others laughed as well.

“Miri, have you looked at your own children?” Kaiden asked.

“I blame it all on Ryan,” Miri replied airily as they were lead down to one of the boats while the three kids giggled excitedly.

“You _cannot_ blame it _all_ on Ryan, Mir. You did your fair share of encouraging weird things when we were kids and teens,” Jeff commented as he placed Lasey on her feet to help her into a life vest while Riker did the same with Ryan.

“I agree,” Riker chuckled. “You used to allow practically half our high school class to spend the night in the basement.”

“You kids never did anything _bad_ ,” Miri replied. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance before snorting with laughter.

“It’s nice that you think so highly of your sons and their friends, Miri,” Addie said as she put a lifejacket on Katie. “But, having heard stories from them, as well as some others, I can assure you that they did not always _behave_ in their teen years.”

“I was just about to say the same thing,” Artemis giggled. “I find your faith in them endearing.”

“Well, I had faith because for most of high school Riker was on medications and could not get into _bad things_ ,” Miri said as they all climbed onto the boat. Once again, Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance.

“Okay, Mom,” Riker added as he sat down and allowed Ryan to climb into his lap.

“Miri, I think your children and their friends are trying to tell you that your children are bad children,” Drew chuckled as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. Miri heaved out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder before nodding.

“I think you’re right, dear,” Miri agreed.

“That is exactly what is happening,” Kaiden laughed.

“And we’re not just talking about s-e-x here,” Artemis breathed out.

“Oh, no. I know about that,” Miri said with a casual wave of the hand.

“Yeah. She used to throw supplies at us whenever she thought we were running low. There was always excess, which allowed us to use some for pranks,” Jeff chuckled as he pulled Lasey’s hair into a ponytail.

“I was there to witness a few of those times,” Addie said with a small laugh.

“And that makes me happy I was too young to remember,” Jude said with her nose crinkled in disgust.

“Oh, baby, they never did any of these things when you were awake,” Addie crooned as she leaned over to push Jude’s bangs off her forehead to kiss it.

“Doesn’t change my opinion,” Jude replied.

“Hey, be happy we preserved your innocence more than Darren and Dalton’s,” Jeff told her as he pointed over at her.

“This is true,” Riker chuckled.

“I don’t think it would have mattered. Those two are worse than you and your siblings combined,” Miri breathed out.

“So we’ve heard,” the rest of them commented.

“What about Uncle Darren and Dalton?” Lasey asked as she looked up at them, confused.

“Nothing, baby girl,” Jeff told her as he tucked her into his side. Lasey just huffed out a breath but then settled into Jeff’s side, content.

“Music!” Ryan suddenly exclaimed as they heard music start.

“Yeah, bud. The light parade is starting,” Riker chuckled as he bounced Ryan on his knees and pointed out towards the water. Ryan just let out an excited squeal and then clapped once the first float lit up. Katie let out an excited yelp as well and Lasey cooed in awe. The adults all just exchanged smiles and then watched the parade as well before waiting patiently for the fireworks that they all knew the kids would love.

000000

“Tall building,” Ryan commented as he pointed up at the Tower of Terror the next day. Riker chuckled and blew a kiss against Ryan’s cheek as Miri and Drew laughed.

“Yeah, bud. That’s the ride Papa and Lasey went on with Martie and Jude,” Riker added as he bounced Ryan on his hip.

“ _Oh_. Is it a good ride?” Ryan asked, eyes curious.

“It is a very good ride, but you might have found it scary, my little munchkin,” Miri commented as she tapped Ryan’s nose. Ryan huffed a small breath and scrunched up his nose. Riker smiled and nuzzled Ryan’s cheek.

“It’s okay to get scared, baby boy. Plus, you’re still too small to ride the ride,” Riker added as Ryan stubbornly nuzzled into the crook of Riker’s neck.

“Mhm. Lasey was _just_ tall enough to get on the ride,” Drew added as they walked into the gift shop.

“Lasey tall,” Ryan said as he pulled his face out of Riker’s neck.

“Mhm. She is tall for her age,” Riker agreed. “Now, c’mon. We’re gonna go visit Emma while we wait for Papa and Lase.”

“Emma work here too?” Ryan asked, eyes wide.

“Mhm. She is working over at the photo area today,” Riker replied as they walked towards the mentioned area.

“Riker!” Emma exclaimed as soon as she saw him, throwing her hands into the air.

“Emma!” Riker replied as he made his way towards her, Ryan bouncing excitedly on his hip.

“Ah! And Ryan! Look at how big you’ve gotten, baby boy!” Emma exclaimed, reaching over the counter to hug the four year old as best as she could.

“Yep. My baby is getting big,” Riker chuckled as he placed Ryan on the counter as Ryan giggled and kicked his feet.

“Still your baby boy,” Ryan added as he scooted forward to bury his face in Riker’s chest. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

“Yeah, definitely still my baby boy,” Riker replied as Emma giggled.

“So, are the others on the ride?” Emma asked.

“Mhm. Lasey convinced Jeff to go on with her, Jude, and Artemis,” Riker chuckled.

“Ooo, you better be buying the picture then, because we both know how freaked out Jeffry gets on this ride,” Emma giggled.

“Papa get scared on this ride?” Ryan asked, looking up at Riker and Emma.

“Not scared. He’s just not a huge fan of it,” Riker told Ryan. “He usually screams a lot.”

“Like at the haunted house back home?” Ryan asked. Riker snorted with laughter and nodded once.

“A little like that,” Riker agreed as Ryan giggled.

“Man, what I would pay to be on the ride with him right now. I haven’t heard a good Jeffry Aaronson screech in a _long_ time,” Emma sighed. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure Jude is gonna come off the ride laughing her butt off at him,” Riker added.

“Daddy, why Emma say Jeffry _Aaronson_? Papa’s last name is _Castellan_ like us!” Ryan exclaimed. Riker smiled and placed Ryan back on his hip.

“Aaronson was Papa’s last name before Papa and I got married,” Riker replied. “Remember we told you that when we were going through all the movies and shows Papa and I have been in.”

“Oh yeah,” Ryan breathed as Emma giggled and reached out to ruffle Ryan’s hair.

“Remember senior year when we all used to tease you and Jeff about changing last names?” Emma asked. “We even got Mr. T in on it.”

“Yes, I do. And speaking of Mr. T, we totally ran into him the other day at Animal Kingdom,” Riker chuckled.

“Was that your old teacher?” Ryan asked, looking up at Riker.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in response as Emma laughed.

“I actually did know he was here. I saw him and his family yesterday. He freaked out saying he saw you and discovered you and Jeff had finally gotten married and had two kids. He got a little miffed when I told him I knew all this information and that you were coming to see me today,” Emma replied. Riker chuckled and shook his head. “He also said he is going to try and get back here tonight to go to Fantasmic, so maybe you will get to see him again.”

“It’s a possibility. It depends on how tired the little munchkins are and how grumpy they are because of it,” Riker replied as he tickled Ryan’s sides. Ryan giggled and pushed Riker’s hand away from his sides. Emma smiled at them and rolled her eyes.

“I think you are cuter with your kid than you ever were with Jeffry,” Emma commented. Riker just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he adjusted Ryan on his hip. “I think it may also be because Ryan is a miniature version of you. It is adorable.”

“Gramma says I look like Grampa too,” Ryan giggled as he clutched to the neck of Riker’s shirt.

“Yep, you do. Because I look a lot like my daddy did. Like Uncle Jason, remember him?” Riker asked.

“Yeah! Kaiden’s daddy!” Ryan exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands.

“Right!” Riker replied as he kissed Ryan’s cheek. “Kaiden’s daddy and my daddy were twins, so they looked a lot alike. That’s why Kaiden and I look like each other.”

“Oh,” Ryan chirped as he kicked his legs slightly. Emma smiled at Ryan fondly and reached over the counter to ruffle his hair.

“You’re my favorite four year old, Ry,” she added, causing Ryan to giggle and bury his face in Riker’s neck. Riker smiled and shook his head as he rubbed Ryan’s back.

“I think he is everyone’s favorite four year old,” Miri said as she walked up with Drew since they had been looking around the gift shop.

“This is true,” Riker agreed as he shifted Ryan to his other hip. Ryan let out a stubborn noise at that but easily rested his head back on Riker’s shoulder.

“At least everyone who knows him,” Drew added as he reached out to tap Ryan’s nose. Ryan giggled again and swatted at Drew’s hand before he placed his Koda blanket on Riker’s shoulder and buried his face in it. Emma giggled at the action while Riker smiled and shook his head.

“What? Is it nap time, Ry?” Riker asked, looking down at Ryan who just shook his head.

“No!” Ryan added in a muffled exclamation. “No naps!”

“You totally need a nap at some point, little dude. Remember yesterday when you refused to take a nap?” Riker asked. Ryan peeked up at Riker then and then huffed out a breath through his nose. “Mhm. That’s what I thought. We don’t need you to have another meltdown.”

“Mmh,” Ryan grunted stubbornly in response as Miri smiled fondly at Ryan while Emma giggled.

“Don’t you know there is a lot of exciting things to see, Riker?” Miri added with a laugh. Riker gave his mother a deadpan expression and Ryan released a small giggle.

“Don’t even start with me, Mom. You did not witness the meltdown that occurred yesterday,” Riker told her. “Fifteen minutes, I tell you. _Fifteen minutes_. You don’t understand how hard it is to find a relatively quiet and empty area in Epcot when you have a hysterical four year old to deal with. We almost had to leave the park.”

“Aw, Ry, were you causing trouble yesterday?” Drew asked as Ryan peered up from Riker’s shoulder shyly.

“And this is why you should invest in strollers, hon,” Miri crooned as she reached out to pat Riker’s cheek as Emma snorted with laughter. Once again, Riker gave Miri a deadpan look.

“Both Lasey and Ryan have an aversion to strollers. A stroller would have made things worse,” Riker replied.

“You have weird children,” Emma commented. “Most kids love strollers.”

“Not my kids. It is either being carried or walking, right bud?” Riker asked as he bounced Ryan on his hip once. Ryan released a small giggle and nodded.

“Papa complains sometimes, though,” Ryan added.

“What do I complain about now?” Jeff asked as he walked up to them with his hands on his hips.

“Carrying Lasey,” Ryan replied.

“That’s because she’s a lard butt,” Jeff snorted in response.

“Hey!” Lasey’s small voice exclaimed from the photo viewing area. Then, they all heard Artemis and Jude begin to laugh hysterically.

“Jeffry! We’re getting this picture!” Artemis called out as she walked into the room with Lasey on her hip and Jude giggling behind her.

“ _Yes_ ,” Emma hissed excitedly. Jeff turned to glare at Emma.

“Rude. I haven’t seen you in almost two years and this is how you greet me?” Jeff asked her. Emma smiled innocently and nodded.

“As soon as Riker told me you were on the ride I knew there was going to be a good picture,” Emma said with a shrug. Jeff pursed his lips and rolled his eyes as Emma giggled and then took the number from Jude.

“Emma! You work here too like Uncle Danny and Tara?” Lasey asked as she bounced on Artemis’ hip.

“Yep. I just don’t work in the same park as them. I run into them every once in a while, though,” Emma replied as she plugged in the number and brought the picture up for them all to see. Riker immediately snorted with laughter as he saw the picture and then dragged a disgruntled Jeff to his free side to kiss Jeff’s temple.

“I hate every single one of you,” Jeff grumbled as everyone laughed.

“This is what you get for bending to your six year old daughter’s will,” Miri told Jeff as she pat his cheek. Lasey giggled and smiled widely at that.

“Papa screamed a lot on the ride,” Lasey added.

“Oh, I bet,” Emma giggled as she printed out the picture.

“ _Hate_ ,” Jeff hissed before he buried his face in the crook of Riker’s neck. Riker just chuckled and kissed Jeff’s temple again.

“I’ve known you since you were fifteen. I can make fun of you all I want,” Emma commented as she handed the picture to Artemis, who laughed excitedly and let Lasey inspect the picture.

“Ugh. Let’s not even talk about when I was fifteen,” Jeff grumbled as he lifted his head from Riker’s shoulder. “That year was hard and stressful.”

“Not going there,” Riker hissed at Jeff as he shifted Ryan on his hip again and pressed his arms to his torso tightly. Miri looked over at Riker with sad eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Jude just looked between all of them, eyebrows knit together.

“I’m confused,” Jude breathed. Lasey looked over at Jude then and blinked once.

“Daddy did real bad things then…I think. Sometimes Daddy and Papa still whisper about it,” Lasey told her. Jude looked over at Riker with wide eyes then, but Riker had his face buried in Ryan’s hair. “They think they’re sneaky, but they’re not.”

“Oh, _c’mere_ , you little bugger,” Jeff said as he reached over to pull Lasey out of Artemis’ arms and into his. She smiled and Jeff kissed her cheek. “You’re too smart and sneaky for your own good sometimes, bugaboo.”

“Always has been,” Miri agreed as Lasey giggled and wrapped her arms around Jeff’s neck to hug him. Emma just smiled and shook her head at them fondly.

“Well, we should really head out and move onto the next thing. We are in Disney! How about the Muppets 3D show?” Artemis asked, clapping her hands together once.

“Muppets?” Ryan asked excitedly, lifting his head from Riker’s shoulder quickly. Riker chuckled and kissed Ryan’s cheek.

“Yeah, the Muppets, bud. You and Lase wanna go to that?” Riker asked.

“Yes!” Lasey and Ryan exclaimed in unison. Emma smiled and shook her head.

“I’ll see you guys later. I’ll text you when I get off to find you,” Emma told them.

“Aye, aye, missy,” Jeff replied as he saluted her before they walked off with Artemis and Jude giggling over the picture once again.

000000

“Can we get cotton candy, Daddy?” Lasey asked excitedly as she bounced on her feet in front of Riker.

“No, we cannot. You need to _sleep_ tonight,” Riker replied as he shifted a drowsy Ryan in his lap carefully.

“But those kids have cotton candy!” Lasey exclaimed stubbornly as she pointed over towards some kids sitting a few bleachers away from where they were sitting in the Fantasmic stadium.

“I don’t give a flying poop, Lasey. You’re not getting cotton candy,” Riker told her. Lasey huffed out a stubborn breath and dramatically walked over to Artemis and flopped over Artemis’ lap. Artemis laughed and pulled Lasey into her lap and kissed Lasey’s hair.

“We can get you some cotton candy tomorrow to bring home, okay?” Artemis asked.

“Mkay,” Lasey huffed out as she snuggled into Artemis’ chest. Riker caught Artemis’ eye and mouthed _thank you_. Artemis just smiled and rolled her eyes as she rocked Lasey lightly.

“Alright. I got a hold of Mr. T and told him where we are. Emma and Jude are waiting for him,” Jeff breathed as he sat back down next to Riker. Riker just nodded in understanding as he rubbed Ryan’s back as Ryan shifted and let out a small, stubborn noise. Jeff smiled down at Ryan then and leaned down to kiss Ryan’s hair.

“Wait…so who is this _Mr. T_ again?” Artemis asked as she looked over at Riker and Jeff.

“He was the teacher in charge of Midnight Swallows when we were in high school…well, still is,” Jeff told her. “He also taught vocals classes. One of the best teachers I ever had.”

“Mhm. He even once kicked me out of vocals class,” Riker hummed.

“What? Why?” Artemis asked as Jeff snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes.

“Riker had started to manipulate the song we were supposed to be working on to make it more original and Mr. T was just not having it that day,” Jeff replied. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“What was I not having that day?” Mr. Taylor asked as he walked up to them, his wife and kids behind him with Emma behind them with Jude clutching to her back.

“The day in vocals class that I started to make that one song my own,” Riker replied. Mr. Taylor snorted with laughter and ruffled Riker’s hair.

“If I remember correctly my exact words were _Riker, stop showing off your talent and get your skinny ass out of my classroom_ ,” Mr. Taylor laughed. Riker smiled widely while Jeff and Emma rolled their eyes and snorted with laughter.

“Sounds like you, hon,” Mrs. Taylor hummed as she leaned over to kiss his temple.

“Don’t worry. My vocals teacher in college once said something along the same lines…same with my piano professor,” Riker told them.

“Mom said your dance teacher threw you out once too,” Jude said as she squirmed her way between Artemis and Riker.

“I don’t even understand why you went to college, Rike,” Emma breathed out. “Apparently all your teachers just yelled at you to leave because you were too talented.”

“I went to college to get a degree and I got a full ride,” Riker snorted in response as he swayed Ryan back and forth lightly to keep him asleep. Mr. Taylor rolled his eyes and reached over Jeff to clap Riker on the shoulder. “And also, who knows where Addie and Jude would be if I hadn’t gone to college.”

“This is true, Rikey,” Jude hummed as she curled into his side, careful not to wake Ryan. Jeff smiled and kissed Riker’s cheek.

“Oh yeah?” Mrs. Taylor asked, looking around at Riker as Crystal and Quentin played a game on one of their phones.

“Mhm,” Jude hummed happily as Riker wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Mom said that Riker wiggled his way into her life even after she didn’t want help and then basically took us in once they got paired in dance class.”

“Let’s just say, once Jude really started talking it took us nearly two months to get her to stop calling Riker _daddy_ ,” Jeff chuckled. Jude made a face at Jeff then and Jeff just smiled and reached around Riker to kiss her forehead.

“That’s _adorable_ ,” Artemis giggled as Lasey played with the hem of her shirt.

“People even mistook her for being my kid if Addie wasn’t around,” Riker added. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes then.

“Hon, people still think Jude is your daughter if Addie isn’t around,” Miri commented as she walked up to them with Drew.

“This is true. Kaiden thought so when he first met Jude and Addie,” Riker chuckled. Jude smiled and giggled.

“Kaiden gets so mad when you bring that up,” Jude added.

“He really does,” Jeff chuckled in agreement.

“What now?” Drew asked as he and Miri sat down next to Artemis.

“First time Kaiden met Jude and Addie he thought Jude was my daughter and I was with Addie…until Jeff came up and was clingy because he was buzzed,” Riker chuckled. Jeff smiled then and rested his chin lightly on top of Riker’s shoulder.

“A buzzed Jeff is definitely a clingy Jeff,” Artemis laughed as she allowed Lasey to climb tiredly into Miri’s lap. Riker nodded in agreement as Jeff smiled slightly.

“I can unfortunately attest to that,” Mr. Taylor sighed, causing Jeff to snort with laughter and Riker to roll his eyes.

“Are you trying to tell me that my son showed up to classes drunk one day?” Miri asked as she looked over at Mr. Taylor.

“No. However, I was on watch one weekend their senior year after a competition and witnessed Jeff clinging to Riker’s back like a leech while a bunch of them walked around campus at midnight,” Mr. Taylor replied.

“I remember that…especially since I was the only sober one in the group,” Riker chuckled.

“You had to be,” Jeff replied as he kissed Riker behind the ear lightly.

“This is true. Though, I will admit I am a little disappointed I will never be able to see you drunk. I’ve heard from your siblings that it was quite the experience,” Drew chuckled.

“I agree with you there, Drew,” Artemis breathed. “I totally missed all of their insanity. I’ve never even gotten to see Riker overtired. I just heard all the stories while I was pregnant.”

“Hey now, you got to live next door to us after we got back from our honeymoon,” Jeff told her. Artemis snorted with laughter then as Miri sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I still can’t believe the two of you _broke a chair_ ,” Artemis laughed. Mr. Taylor and Mrs. Taylor looked at Riker and Jeff then with raised eyebrows as Miri heaved a sigh and Drew chuckled and hugged Miri. Artemis snorted and looked around Riker and Jeff to look at Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. “Yeah, these two were crazy for a few months after they got back from their honeymoon and moved into their apartment. It was ridiculous.”

“Honestly, Artemis. You are talking to a teacher I had in high school,” Riker told her.

“Oh _please_. I heard the rest of your group ragging on you senior year after that one competition in New York. I’m just surprised you broke a chair,” Mr. Taylor commented as Mrs. Taylor sighed and shook her head.

“According to what Addie told me they’d broken a chair when they were living with Lily and Carter as well,” Artemis giggled with delight. Miri heaved another sigh and Drew chuckled as he kissed her cheek. “And let’s not forget when you guys _actually_ broke the shower…”

“I regret keeping you in our lives, Artemis,” Riker grumbled as Jude made a face.

“I don’t wanna hear about this. _Gross_ ,” Jude breathed out.

“Yeah, _young ears_ , Artemis,” Jeff told her. Artemis just rolled her eyes and pat Jude’s knee.

“It’s okay. The _young ears_ are both asleep. Jude just doesn’t want to hear this because she understands now,” Artemis replied.

“Exactly. So shut up. Ugh,” Jude complained as she buried her face in Riker’s side. Mr. Taylor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“All I have to say is that at least they’re not into exhibitionism,” Mr. Taylor breathed out. Riker and Jeff smiled then as Miri let out a long sigh and Drew snorted.

“I apologize on my child’s behalf for whatever you have witnessed him and Dalton doing,” Miri said.

“They were totally doing it in an empty classroom last week,” Crystal commented off-handedly as she and Quentin continued to play a game on their phones.

“And the auditorium,” Quentin added as Crystal giggled.

“They always get so offended and embarrassed when people catch them though,” she said. “Like, honestly, what do they expect?”

“I think they may cut down though because last time Jared asked if they wanted a third just to freak ‘em out,” Quentin commented as Mr. Taylor rolled his eyes and Miri sighed heavily while Riker, Jeff, and Artemis snorted with laughter.

“I don’t know, Q. They haven’t even after Shelby screamed at them and threw her backpack at them,” Crystal said.

“Ah, I remember that day. Courtney called me in hysterical laughter while Shelby screeched in the background,” Riker sighed.

“Let’s not forget the time that Shelby and Courtney walked in on them the first time. I thought Shelbs was gonna have a heart attack to us over the phone,” Jeff snorted.

“Hey, at least they were in Darren’s room that time,” Riker chuckled.

“I never thought someone could get worse than you and Jeff, but those two have proven me wrong,” Miri complained.

“Yeah. Now we don’t seem so bad,” Jeff laughed as Miri rolled her eyes.

“Those two destroyed me. Just ugh,” Jude breathed as she shook her head. “I will never visit them again when they’re at home without calling first.”

“That’s the general rule,” Riker and Jeff replied.

“We made that mistake once and Mom wasn’t home. I was just happy I walked into the house first without the kids,” Riker said.

“Yeah, same happened to me. Except my children started cheering them on,” Drew chuckled.

“Our kids are going to give me a full head of grey hair young, Drew,” Miri breathed. Drew just chuckled again and kissed the top of her head.

“Love you, Momma,” Riker chuckled as he smiled innocently at her. Miri just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“You’re no one to talk. You’ve given me the most grey hairs, mister,” Miri chastised him.

“I agree with you there, Mir,” Jeff agreed before he kissed Riker’s cheek. Riker just scrunched up his nose and shifted Ryan slightly in his lap. Then, an announcement came over the speakers saying the show was going to start in five minutes.

“Are we waking the munchkins up?” Miri asked, looking over at Riker and Jeff.

“Oh, god no. If we do they will never get back to sleep,” Jeff snorted as Jude giggled.

“And they both sleep like rocks. I think we’re good,” Jude added.

“That they do,” Riker agreed. Artemis just smiled and ran her fingers through Lasey’s hair as Lasey slept against Miri’s chest.

“Sounds like you guys when you used to fall asleep in class freshman and sophomore year,” Mr. Taylor chuckled.

“Hey now, we don’t talk about those times,” Jeff grumbled as he pointed accusingly over at Mr. Taylor. Mr. Taylor just smiled and rolled his eyes and swatted at Jeff’s pointed finger. Jeff chuckled then and allowed Mr. Taylor to pull him into a hug before they settled down to watch the show.

000000

“Say bye-bye to the giraffes!” Riker said the next morning as they packed up.

“Bye giraffes!” Ryan giggled, waving out the window happily while Lasey stared sadly next to him.

“Why we gotta go?” Lasey asked as she looked back at Riker and Jeff.

“Because now we gotta go back home. Daddy and Addie have to get back to work and so do some of the others,” Jeff told her as he grabbed a pair of her shorts to throw into her bag.

“But I wanna stay here!” Lasey complained.

“Too bad. We have jobs and a home to go back to,” Riker told her as Miri and Drew snorted with laughter.

“I miss home. I miss my bed,” Ryan commented as he toddled over to Riker and hugged Riker’s leg. Riker smiled and shook his head as he ruffled Ryan’s hair.

“Mhm. And I bet your bed misses you,” Riker replied as Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Are we gonna see Uncle Danny and Tara before we leave?” Lasey asked as she walked over to Jeff.

“Yeah. We are gonna go to Downtown Disney with them before we go to the airport,” Jeff told her as he zipped up her bag.

“With everyone?” Lasey asked.

“No. Addie and Kaiden already left with Katie and Jude. They had to get back in time to pick up their dog from a friend’s house,” Riker replied. “It’s just gonna be us with Martie, Gramma, and Drew.”

“Oh,” Lasey breathed as she plopped down onto the floor.

“Don’t worry, hon. You see them all the time at home,” Miri crooned as she ran a hand over Lasey’s head as she passed.

“Mhm. And if you want I can bring you and Ry into work this week so you can spend some time at the dance studio, okay?” Riker asked.

“Yeah!” Ryan and Lasey exclaimed in unison. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes then as they finished packing up their last few things.

“Hey! You guys ready?” Artemis asked as she threw open the door, dragging her bag behind her.

“Just about,” Jeff replied as he walked into the bathroom to make sure they had gotten everything. “Yes!”

“Alrighty! Let’s go and meet up with my baby siblings,” Artemis said as she marched out of the room, Ryan and Lasey giggling as they followed after her. Riker and Jeff just exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

“You chose her as your surrogate, kids,” Miri laughed as she pat each of their cheeks before they followed.

“You got us there, Mom,” Riker agreed. “I don’t regret it though, even when Artemis is a pain in our asses.”

“Which seems to be often,” Drew commented.

“You got that right,” Jeff laughed as they all loaded into an elevator to go down to the parking garage.

“I heard that whole conversation and _rude_ ,” Artemis hissed at them with narrowed eyes. Riker and Jeff just smiled innocently at her.

“You know we love you, Artie,” Jeff added as they walked off of the elevator and towards the car.

“You better. I provided you with your _children_ ,” Artemis replied. “Like, you don’t even understand how much it sucked being pregnant with Lasey. She liked to perform gymnastics on my bladder and give me heartburn.”

“We know. You told us as such every day during said pregnancy,” Riker chuckled as they loaded their bags into the back of the van they had rented.

“I mean, I just had to let Jeffry know that his child was a pain in my everything,” Artemis laughed.

“And that you did,” Jeff told her, catching Lasey as she chased Ryan around the car. “No running.”

“But running is _fun_ ,” Lasey giggled as Ryan giggled to himself and latched onto Riker’s legs as Riker loaded the back of the car.

“Yeah, well, not in a parking garage. That can be dangerous,” Drew told her as he reached out to pinch her cheek lightly.

“Naaah,” Lasey replied with a small laugh as Jeff walked around to the side of the car to put her into her booster seat.

“Don’t start, miss,” Riker told her as he scooped up Ryan to place the four year old in his car seat. Lasey stuck her tongue out at Riker, who did the same in response. Miri shook her head at Riker and he smiled at her innocently.

“Don’t even try, Rike. You know you’re being ridiculous,” Miri told him as she climbed into the van.

“I’ve seen worse. I’ve witnessed him hiss back at Lasey when she’s growled at him,” Artemis snorted as she jumped into the driver’s seat.

“This is true,” Jeff agreed as he climbed into the passenger seat while Riker climbed into the very back with Lasey and Ryan while Miri and Drew sat in the middle row. Riker just shrugged and handed Kai to Ryan as Ryan held his hands out for the toy.

“It confused the heck out of her and she stopped being an annoying priss, so it worked,” Riker added as Lasey made a face at him. Riker just smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Mean Daddy,” Lasey commented as Ryan giggled.

“Hey, if it works, it works,” Drew said with a shrug.

“Exactly,” Riker agreed as Artemis drove away from the hotel.

“It’s a wonder you’re the fun parent when you hiss at our children,” Jeff breathed out, causing Riker to laugh.

“It’s like playing kitties!” Ryan exclaimed happily before scrunching up his nose and hissing as best as he could. Riker just laughed and then hissed back at Ryan, which pulled an excited squeal out of the four year old. Miri and Drew both smiled and shook their heads while Artemis and Jeff snorted.

“Issues, my man. Issues,” Artemis told him as she looked at him through the rearview mirror.

“And you’re no one to talk, Artie,” Riker retorted.

“This is true,” Artemis agreed with a small shrug as Lasey and Ryan giggled.

“At least we all can admit it,” Jeff breathed out.

“Yes. As long as you kids know it, I think we will be okay,” Miri commented.

“Oh _please_ , Mom. You’re no better sometimes,” Riker chuckled.

“Not nearly as often,” Miri scoffed in response as Drew chuckled and kissed her temple.

“Still. You can’t act all innocent, Miri. We had to get it from somewhere,” Jeff said as he looked back at her.

“I completely and fully blame Ryan,” Miri replied.

“Okay, yeah. Dad definitely had a bigger impact on the weird level, but you had some input too. Just like Jackson and Anne. You all raised us childrens,” Riker retorted.

“Exactly. You make it seem like Ryan was Riker’s only parent. Sorry, Mir, but you are definitely his parent as well,” Jeff chuckled. Miri just rolled her eyes and waved a hand in Jeff’s face. “Rude, Miri. _Rude_.”

“Oh well,” Miri scoffed as Artemis parked in Downtown Disney.

“Alrighty. Enough bickering. Danny told me that he and Tara will be at the ice cream place,” Artemis said as she jumped out of the car.

“We gonna get ice cream?” Lasey asked excitedly as she unclipped herself from the booster seat.

“Yeah. But not a lot, okay?” Riker replied as he helped Ryan out of his booster seat and then placed Ryan on his hip.

“Okay,” Lasey giggled as she allowed Jeff to take hold of her hand as they began walking over towards Ghirardelli’s.

“Hey guys,” Danny chuckled as he popped up next to Artemis, who promptly let out a screech before slapping her brother. Tara and Danny immediately began to laugh harder.

“I swear, I hate Mom and Dad for having us ten years apart. Ugh. What were they thinking?” Artemis groaned as she rubbed her temples.

“Oh, stop complaining. You love me,” Danny chuckled.

“I know I do,” Tara giggled.

“I love Uncle Danny too!” Lasey exclaimed.

“Oh, you do?” Danny asked as he laughed and scooped Lasey up. Lasey just giggled and nodded as she hugged Danny tightly. Danny smiled and kissed her cheek. “Well good, because I love you too.”

“Good,” Lasey giggled as she wrapped her arms loosely around Danny’s shoulders. He just smiled and shook his head as he adjusted her in his arms.

“So, how was work yesterday?” Artemis asked as she pulled Tara to her side.

“Same as normal with a few extra texts from friends who work at the Studios,” Tara replied. “Like, you people still cause people to freak out. I don’t get it.”

“I don’t get it either. We haven’t been in anything on screen since before Ryan was born,” Jeff said.

“Lies. We had that Brandywine High reunion last year,” Riker said as he shifted Ryan to his front. Ryan let out a stubborn noise but then easily got comfortable against Riker’s chest.

“Ah, you’re right,” Jeff breathed out as the others laughed.

“I don’t think there will ever be a day when you two aren’t recognized,” Miri said as Drew wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I wish there would be, but I agree with you,” Riker breathed.

“It honestly doesn’t help that Matt is an Olympic gymnast either since we’re seen with him regularly,” Jeff added.

“This is another good point,” Riker chuckled.

“Speaking of: how is his training going at the moment?” Tara asked, looking over at Riker from beneath Artemis’ arm.

“Apparently very trying on Sarah and his trainer,” Riker snorted.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Danny chuckled.

“Me either. Matt has always been a handful,” Miri said.

“Pretty much,” Jeff agreed as they got into line for ice cream. Lasey and Ryan each giggled and started pointing at things.

“Hey, before you get out of control, we’re gonna share a sundae, okay?” Riker asked as he looked between the two kids.

“Mkay, Daddy,” they both sighed as the others chuckled. Riker just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get moody. We all know that neither of you needs a sugar rush while we’re on a plane,” Riker said.

“This is a true statement,” Jeff huffed. “That would be miserable.”

“That it would,” Drew agreed with a chuckle. Lasey just scrunched up her nose and huffed out a breath. Danny smiled and kissed the tip of her nose and made her giggle.

“Alright. Jeff, I’m gonna leave you to order. I’ll go find a table with the munchkins,” Riker said.

“Alrighty,” Jeff replied as Danny put down Lasey, who immediately latched onto the hand Riker offered her.

“After ice cream we gonna go back on the plane to go home, right?” Lasey asked as they searched for a table.

“Right,” Riker told her as he spotted a table and headed over towards it.

“Is Papa gonna have to go to work once we get home?” Lasey asked as they sat down.

“Nope. It’s summer time now. Papa doesn’t have to go to work. Just me,” Riker said as he shifted Ryan around in his lap so Ryan faced the table. Ryan just hummed to himself and hugged Kai tightly to his chest.

“Ooooh,” Lasey breathed out as she kicked her feet back and forth.

“Mhm. Just like how you’re not in school anymore until September,” Riker told her as he spotted the others coming out of the building.

“Gotcha!” Jeff exclaimed as he grabbed Lasey around the waist and picked her up. She immediately let out a squeal and then squirmed to try and bury herself against Jeff’s chest. Jeff just chuckled and sat down with Lasey in his lap.

“Ice cream?” Ryan asked, looking over at Jeff.

“We gotta wait for them to make it, bud,” Jeff replied as he reached over to pinch Ryan’s cheek lightly. Ryan snuffled out a giggle and curled into Riker’s chest.

“Aw, did Papa get your cheek?” Riker asked as he cuddled Ryan close.

“Mhm,” Ryan hummed as he giggled and wiggled around in Riker’s lap. Riker smiled and blew a kiss against Ryan’s cheek.

“God, you were so made to be a father that it is sickening,” Tara commented as she slouched down in her seat.

“Seriously, though,” Danny agreed as Jeff and Miri snorted with laughter.

“He really is. I used to make fun of him after Miri adopted Darren and he would get all flustered,” Jeff giggled.

“It didn’t help that you guys basically spent that summer and school year off around four toddlers,” Miri said.

“Mhm. I miss the little monsters actually being little,” Riker huffed out. “Now Darren and Dalton are doing it all the time while Shelby still runs around causing destruction and Courtney just follows behind her cleaning up the mess.”

“So, basically it hasn’t changed much except for Darren and Dalton doing it,” Artemis laughed.

“Yep,” Miri agreed with a smile. “They’re still good kids though…despite Darren and Dalton’s various _activities_.”

“Mir, honey, you’re making it seem like Darren and Dalton are fugitives,” Drew laughed.

“You never know. They could go to jail one day because of the little kink of theirs,” Miri sighed out.

“Nah. I think they’ll grow out of it before they get arrested,” Riker said as he bounced Ryan on his knees. “Carter and Lily went through the same phase during the time we were living with them our last year of college.”

“This is true. Logan saw more than she ever needed to,” Miri said.

“Yeah…that was also our fault once because we didn’t think to lock the door and she came bursting in,” Jeff coughed.

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that,” Riker said as he glared over at Jeff, who simply shrugged. Miri just shook her head and sighed while Drew, Artemis, Danny, and Tara snorted with laughter.

“I’m surprised a child only caught you once,” Artemis said.

“ _Logan_ only caught us once. Darren, on the other hand, seemed to have an affinity for wanting to sleep in Riker’s bed with us whenever we were in the process for the first year and a half of his life in the Castellan household,” Jeff corrected as he pointed over at her.

“That he did,” Riker agreed. “He managed to never see all that much though.”

“Which is honestly surprising,” Miri said.

“That it is,” Riker snorted.

“Yep. Luckily our children sleep like rocks and don’t seem to share that affinity with toddler Darren,” Jeff said.

“Aw, _c’mon_ , Jeffry. I don’t wanna hear that,” Tara said as she made a face as Danny laughed and clapped her shoulder.

“Like you didn’t know they are still active. You heard them a few times when over at our old apartment,” Danny added.

“They were _animals_ ,” Artemis giggled.

“That they were. I lost count of the things they broke,” Danny chuckled.

“A lot,” Riker and Jeff said in unison.

“You and Daddy break lotta things?” Lasey asked, looking up at Jeff.

“Yeah. In the apartment we lived in before we moved into the house,” Jeff told her as he placed a hand lightly on top of her head.

“Mhm. I’m sure there was a reason you two didn’t raise any children there,” Drew laughed.

“That there is. I told him within the first month that we were not going to have kids in that apartment,” Riker informed them as Miri sighed.

“Oh, Miri. Stop acting like a victim. You totally knew about this,” Artemis laughed.

“Yes, I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t judge their actions,” Miri replied. Riker and Jeff both just smiled and rolled their eyes.

“Says the one who used to give us _supplies_ in abundance while we still lived with you,” Riker retorted.

“Well, at least until I realized you were only using the one supply for _pranks_ ,” Miri breathed out. Riker and Jeff both smiled widely.

“This is true,” Jeff added with a chuckle.

“Oh, you two,” Artemis breathed. “I’m not even gonna go into some of the things the others told me while I was pregnant with Lasey.”

“Yeah, please don’t,” Riker said. “I know what Lily and Selena told you and that is something to never bring up in front of my children or my mother.”

“Oh god. I can only _imagine_ the things they told you,” Jeff breathed out as he braided Lasey’s hair as she sang to herself.

“So many things. I was there for some of the stories. You two, man. Ridiculous,” Danny breathed. Tara just hummed and nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Darren and Dalton are now worse than we ever were and they haven’t been together that long compared to what Jeff and I had been,” Riker said defensively as he pointed at the others.

“Oo, throwing the little brother under the bus,” Drew chuckled.

“Hell yeah I’m gonna throw him under the bus with what Mom knows,” Riker said.

“And what I don’t know?” Miri asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Is for Darren and me to know,” Riker replied with a smirk.

“Seriously though. I don’t even know, and neither does Curt or Alyssa. Darren _swore_ Riker to secrecy,” Jeff told Miri.

“Ooo damn,” Artemis laughed as she winked over at Riker, who smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached out to flick Artemis’ nose.

“And don’t worry, Mom. He was never in any serious trouble, if that’s what you’re thinking. No diseases or anything. Just things he asked me about and told me,” Riker assured Miri.

“Oh, good,” Miri breathed out. “You know, for as much as all of you kids do, you’re all safe about it.”

“Yeah. We’re not stupid,” Jeff snorted. “Well…except Blaine. He did accidentally get Tanya pregnant.”

“At least he wasn’t a teen when it happened. That was only last year,” Miri replied.

“This is true. None of us had teen pregnancy scares or anything,” Riker chuckled.

“The comments I could make right now,” Artemis huffed out.

“Hey now, you’re a jerk,” Tara hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Artemis, who immediately began laughing.

“The fact that you assumed I was talking about you says a lot, Tar,” Artemis replied.

“That it does,” Danny agreed with a chuckle.

“I hate you both,” Tara grunted out as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly and sunk even lower into her chair.

“Oh, don’t worry, Tara. My own daughter has done some insanely stupid things over the years,” Drew told her.

“Oh, most definitely,” Jeff laughed. “And not even all sexual.”

“Yep,” Drew agreed with a small nod. “Shay is quite the spit-fire.”

“That she is,” Miri breathed out in agreement as she leaned into Drew’s side.

“When we gonna see Shay next?” Lasey asked.

“And Tanner and Wes?” Ryan added.

“In two weeks they’re gonna come visit, okay?” Miri asked in response as she leaned over to push Ryan’s bangs off his forehead.

“Mhm!” Lasey and Ryan exclaimed happily in response.

“How come they not home this summer?” Ryan asked.

“They all stayed at their colleges to work over the summer, bud,” Drew replied. Ryan pouted then and they all laughed.

“They should always come home,” Ryan added.

“Aw, they’re getting older and building their own lives, baby boy,” Riker said. “You’re gonna do that someday and move out of our house. Papa and I did it after our third year of college.”

“Mhm. All kids grow up and move out,” Artemis said. “Danny and I moved out of our parents’ place when I was eighteen. I just left one day with my eight year old brother and we never went back.”

“Hey, man. That’s when you guys met me and my family. Don’t make it sound bad,” Tara chastised. Danny just chuckled and pulled Tara into his side and kissed her temple.

“Does that mean we’re gonna have to move out one day too?” Lasey asked, looking between Riker and Jeff with wide eyes.

“Mhm. One day you’re gonna go off to college and move out,” Jeff told her. “Most kids do it and most kids want out by the time that day comes.”

“Pretty much,” Tara chuckled as she placed her feet on Danny’s knees. “I know I was ready to get out of my house by the time I was fifteen.”

“Yeah, which is why you spent all your time at our apartment,” Artemis snorted. Tara just smiled widely over at Artemis.

“I’m n’ver gonna want to leave Daddy and Papa,” Lasey protested, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“Aw, you’re not really gonna _leave us_. You’re just gonna move out and make your own life,” Riker assured her. “Papa and I still see our parents, but we’ve moved out and made our own lives. Moving out doesn’t mean leaving your family, baby girl.”

“Like Uncle Darren going away to school next year, right?” Ryan asked, looking up at Riker.

“Exactly. We’re still gonna see him but he’s not always going to be living at home in Gramma’s house anymore,” Riker agreed. Lasey just huffed out a stubborn breath and pursed her lips. Then, someone came out of the shop with their ice cream and placed it on the table.

“Thank you,” they all chorused, the employee giving them a small smile as they walked off.

“Ice cream!” Lasey and Ryan exclaimed happily a few seconds later as Riker and Jeff handed them spoons. The rest of them just smiled and dug into their ice cream as well, enjoying their last few moments together in Disney.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically tumblr freak outs over pics taken during the trip. It's pretty eh, but feel free to read it.

**Tweet: @jeffrycas: first disney day with @rikersamuel and the munchkins!**

**Picture: Lasey and Ryan are both smiling widely as they stand in front of the fence waiting for the monorail. Ryan is squishing his cheeks together happily while Lasey has her hands in the air above her head.**

 

_Ohmygod. Not even. Their kids are way too precious. Just look at Ryan’s little pudgy face :x_

_THEY ARE TOO CUTE! I also totally love that Ryan is wearing a Tiana shirt. He is the cutest. Look at his little face._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Sarah don’t even start. According to Addie and Artemis Jeffry told some people off on the monorail that day because they were judging them because Ryan was wearing a girls’ shirt. Jeff hissed at me over the phone when I mentioned it when I called them._

**_Curt:_ ** _Yeah. Mom told me about that too, Kam. Like, honestly, Ryan is **four** , who gives a flying shit if he is wearing a girls’ shirt? I know for a fact that Tiana is his favorite and half of his room is covered in Princess and the Frog stuff._

**_Lily:_ ** _It is honestly so sad that people still bitch about small things like that. Let the kids wear what they want. But OMG LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE MUNCHKINS! I miss them and wish I could have been there. Unfortunately Carter and I had a wedding to be at._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Lilleth, your child is afraid of large character animals. I don’t think Disney would have gone down well._

**_Lily:_ ** _Shut up, Dylan._

_Okaaaay, despite the fact that someone was bitching about Ryan’s shirt…THIS PICTURE IS ADORABLE. Lasey looks so damn excited and Ryan looks like he is about a second away from exploding._

_Aaaaw omg. How old are these cuties again? I remember when Riker and Jeff had just started tweeting pics of Lasey and now lookit her._

**_Curt:_ ** _My niece and nephew are now 6 and 4 respectively. They keep my baby brothers busy._

**_Carter:_ ** _They keep Jude busy too, from what I hear._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Only because she is the one that babysits them all the time. She has quite the influence on those two. She even lets Ryan watch Princess and the Frog at least once a week even though she and Lasey are tired of it._

_And that’s what we call good babysitting/parenting, people._

_I think that is apparent in the fact that they let Ryan and Lasey wear whatever they want, because I know for a fact that Lasey’s shirt is a boys’ shirt as my baby brother has that shirt._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _You people don’t even understand. Last time I went over to their house I was greeted with the sight of Ryan dressed like a ballerina, Lasey dressed like Tarzan, and Jude dressed like a princess while Riker and Jeff were in the kitchen making dinner._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Seriously though. I got so many snapchats of the kids that day from Jeff **(attached picture of Lasey and Ryan sitting on the kitchen counter. Ryan was smiling widely and decked out in a pink leotard and tutu while Lasey was wearing a brown cloth around her waist with her hair in a bun. A text bar ran across the top with the words** Dress-up in the Castellan household **)**_

**_Riker:_ ** _Dylan, it says a lot about you that you screenshot that snapchat. Also, my kids are clearly the coolest._

**_Curt:_ ** _Your kids actually are the coolest because they actually behave._

**_Riker:_ ** _Don’t hate because my kids respect me. Your kids just don’t view you as an authority figure most of the time._

**_Curt:_ ** _You have a valid point, baby brother._

000000

**Tweet: @artiemiss: @rikersamuel and @jeffrycas with their two little monsters are the cutest #firstdisneytrip.**

**Picture: Lasey was pointing up at the castle from Jeff's back while Ryan clung to Riker's back. All of their names were clearly visible on the back of their Mickey ears, as was the fact that Riker and Jeff's hands were clasped together between them.**

_Look at this. Just look at this. Do you people honestly expect me to function correctly after seeing something like this? Ugh, their family is perfect_

_It is super adorable that they all have matching ears with their names on it. Life goals with my own family one day._

_Literally the cutest family to ever grace this earth. Ugh. Get out._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Artemis totally sent this picture out in a mass text as well. I started giggling over it. Macen questioned his choice in women for a few minutes._

**_Lily:_ ** _Carter did the same until he saw the picture as well…then he cooed over it as well._

**_Carter:_ ** _Hey now, Lilleth. What happens at home stays at home._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Whoa now, Carter. Slow down. We don’t need to know that. But d’aw, look at our goof balls with their little munchkin goof balls!_

**_Curt:_ ** _This is honestly one of the best pictures I have ever seen of the four of them._

**_Riker:_ ** _I know. Jeff and I already decided that we are going to have Artie send us the picture so we can print it out and put it in the living room._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Ugh. Riker, gtfo with your perfect little family. I hate you._

**_Riker:_ ** _Just because your children are tiny heathens doesn’t mean you can hate my adorable little angels_

**_Riker:_ ** _And now you people know why I don’t let Jeffry near my tumblr. Our children are nowhere near little angels._

000000

**Tweet: @alyssacas: these are the kinds of snapchats I get from @rikersamuel while he’s at Disney with the chillens**

**Picture: Riker is sitting on the ground in front of the fountain in Epcot with a sarcastic expression. His face is to the side of the screen and in the background Lasey, Jude, Katie, and Ryan are playing in the water. All four of them are laughing and smiling. A text bar along the bottom reads ‘** The kids enjoying Disney world **’**

_The epitome of going to Epcot with small children._

_This was literally me when I went to Disney for the first time when I was four._

**_Curt:_ ** _I cannot believe that Alyssa didn’t tweet the follow up snap from Jeff, which is ten times better **(picture attached of Riker in the middle of the fountains with Ryan on his hip as the fountain sprayed them both. A text bar was across the middle of the picture reading ‘** Oh how the mighty have fallen **’)**_

**_Dylan:_ ** _I literally fell off my couch laughing at both those snaps though because I totally screenshot them as well. Those two never change._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _It makes it even better knowing that Riker trudged out to the middle of the fountain because Ryan fell and started crying for Riker…meanwhile Jeff just waited for Riker to get sprayed for the purpose of a snapchat_

**_Riker:_ ** _Because Jeffry is actually the worst husband to ever exist. After this he totally laughed about how I had the worst center of gravity for the first eight years of my life_

**_Curt_ ** _: Not worth it if he didn’t mention your sixth birthday, baby bro_

**_Riker:_ ** _I hate you. I hate you so much. You laughed when I broke my nose when I was five too. Kaiden mentioned that one._

**_Carter:_ ** _Let’s not forget when we were seven and you broke your ankle tripping over nothing._

**_Riker:_ ** _Hate. So much hate. On ALL of you._

**_Curt:_ ** _Okay, you breaking your nose was totally funny until mom and dad yelled at me and then made me attempt to clean the blood out of the carpet while they took you to the hospital_

**_Riker:_ ** _You’re actually the worst brother ever. You’re never allowed near my son ever again because we all know his center of gravity is just as bad as mine was_

**_Lily:_ ** _This is true. I have witnessed Ryan trip over his own feet multiple times in one day._

_Okay…despite the lovely center of gravity convo, these snaps are the cutest things ever and omg just OMG_

000000

**Tweet: @jeffrycas: someone is super excited to meet his favorite princess!**

**Picture: Riker was smiling down at Ryan, who was perched on his hip. Ryan’s face was lit up with happiness as he pointed towards where Tiana obviously was. Ryan’s other hand was clutching his Koda blanket to his chest and his hat was crooked on his small head.**

**Tweet: @rikersamuel: Ryan just met his favorite princess ever. Here’s to hoping we can get him to move away from her**

**Picture: Tiana is crouched down in front of Ryan, who is staring at her in wonder with wide eyes and his jaw dropped slightly. The woman is smiling gently at Ryan, one hand held out towards the four year old.**

_Look at this little cutie, ohmygoodness._

_I don’t think anything will ever beat the expression a kid wears when they see their favorite character at Disney for the first time. Just look at Ryan’s adorable little face. He is in such awe of that woman_

**_Danny:_ ** _Yeah, and the employees were in complete awe over Ryan in return. They were all flooding me with questions about him later at my apartment._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Well, I mean, your nephew is one of the cutest kids to ever grace this land, Danny…_

**_Danny:_ ** _You’re saying this like I don’t already know this, Kam._

_Wait…what? This Danny person is their uncle…?_

**_Lily:_ ** _Biologically speaking, yeah._

**_Curt:_ ** _Biologically speaking on their **mother’s** side. Danny is the younger brother of Riker and Jeff’s surrogate. Both are still a huge part of Ryan and Lasey’s lives. They love their Martie and Uncle Danny to pieces._

**_Riker:_ ** _You don’t even know. You should have seen them when they saw Danny at the park. Lasey asked me why we needed a picture with him because we already had pictures with Danny._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Aw, Lasey is the best. But, she had a point. She’s only six, she doesn’t really understand._

**_Riker:_ ** _True, but the kids got a picture with Danny in costume anyway._

**_Kamryn_ ** _: We know. Artie was sending pictures the entire time._

**_Curt:_ ** _It’s what she does best, tbh_

000000

**Tweet: @artiemiss: @dannyboi is an actual Disney prince. Does that make Lasey and Ryan royalty by association? They’d like to think so**

**Picture: Danny is in costume and crouched down with Lasey and Ryan cuddled against his chest. The woman dressed as Rapunzel is smiling behind them while each Ryan and Lasey have wide smiles plastered across their faces.**

_First off, this is adorable. Second off, is this the Danny from the other post?_

**_Danny:_ ** _Yes, das me_

_Well…you’re adorable_

**_Danny:_ ** _Well…I’m taken. Sorry tumblr fans. Gonna crush your hope right here_

**_Carter:_ ** _Ugh, how dare you, Danny?! Ruining their dreams *shakes head*_

**_Lily:_ ** _WAIT WHAT DANNY SINCE WHEN ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE WHO ARE THEY WHEN DO I GET TO MEET THEM OMG WHAT ARE THEY LIKE_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _OMG WHAT DANNY THIS IS NEW INFORMATION GIVE US ALL THE DEETS RIGHT NOW_

**_Danny:_ ** _Fuck no. You people are never to meet him until I have been with him for over a year. He’s already been exposed to Artie, Riker, and Jeff…not to mention Tara on a daily basis._

**_Riker:_ ** _That’s because you live with him, Danners._

**_Curt:_ ** _DANNYS GOT A BOYFRIEND *cackles gleefully*_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Riker, I am so jealous right now. You guys got to meet Danny’s beau._

**_Riker:_ ** _That I did, and they’re super adorable **(attached picture of Danny and Roy sitting together on a bench in Animal Kingdom and giggling, Danny practically in Roy’s lap)**_

**_Danny:_ ** _I hate you, Riker Samuel Castellan._

**_Lily:_ ** _AAAAAH, LOOKIT HOW CUTE THEY ARE OMG_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _DANNY OMG BRING HIM HOME NEXT TIME YOU COME I NEED TO MEET HIS ADORABLE FACE_

**_Danny:_ ** _WHAT DID I JUST SAY? YOURE NOT MEETING HIM YET._

**_Curt:_ ** _It’s almost like he’s embarrassed by us or something…_

**_Danny:_ ** _To put it lightly, Curtis_

**_Riker:_ ** _Don’t worry guys. Jeff, Artie, Tara and I totally embarrassed Danny a number of times around the boyfriend while we were there_

_Ugh. This entire friend group/family is actually the best and cutest. Someone stop them._

**_Danny:_ ** _Yes, please do._

**_Lily:_ ** _RUDE_

000000

**Tweet: @kaidencas: Pretty sure @jeffrycas is about ready to kill @rikersamuel right now. He is not in the disney spirit**

**Picture: Riker is smiling widely and innocently at Jeff, chocolate icing visible on his fingers. Jeff is glaring back at Riker, icing smeared across his nose and cheeks.**

_They’re actually the cutest couple ever to exist._

_I don’t think they’ve aged at all maturity wise_

_This is so adorable though. You can just **see** how done Jeff is with Riker’s antics._

_Ugh. They are married so hard._

**_Curt:_ ** _Wow, wonderful observation! Though, they’ve been “married so hard” since before they started dating_

**_Carter:_ ** _Very true. It’s almost worse now that they are actually married and have kids_

**_Lily:_ ** _Better than their stage of denial about getting married and having kids_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Very true. It lasted shorter than what I thought it would though. I thought it would at least last through college._

**_Riker:_ ** _You can thank Natalie and Sabra for that, to be frank_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _I totally remember when they all went down on tumblr. Everyone was freakin (*whispers* **I was freakin** )_

_You totally were, Kam. I remember when you ran into my house screeching at me about it. Now look at you. But actually look at those two. It brings me back to their actual wedding._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _1) stfu sarah we don’t talk about that time anymore now that I’m friends with them 2) very true_

**_Danny:_ ** _except this time Jeff didn’t retaliate by jumping on Riker and shoving an entire slice of cake on his face. However, he did make Riker clean his face off. Riker took a not so appropriate take on the task **(attached picture of a snapchat of Riker kissing icing off of Jeff’s nose with a text bar along the bottom reading ‘** being inapprope in disney **’)**_

**_Dylan:_ ** _OHMYGOD THEY DID THAT IN DISNEY. HOW WERE THEY EVEN LET INTO THE PARK. THAT IS A FAMILY PLACE_

**_Riker:_ ** _Wtf, danny. Why with the snapchat. Ugh. Also, Dylan, calm down, it’s not like I licked his entire face. I did that to see his reaction (which was priceless, he slapped me and yelled that we were in public in DISNEY) and then I cleaned the rest off with a napkin. Lasey and Ryan thought it was hilarious._

**_Curt:_ ** _You would, Rike. You would_

_Ugh. They are all the cutest. I’m pretty sure they’re all still toddlers on the inside._

_Sh, don’t let them know I told you…but they are_

**_Riker:_ ** _Sarah, I regret inviting you to our wedding. I regret becoming friends with Kamryn and by extension, you._

_Rude, Riker. **Rude.**_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Seriously. Rude af, Riker. Ugh. You’re the actual worst._

**_Riker:_ ** _I try._

000000

**Tweet: @judestacy: these four are basically my favorite and I wouldn’t trade them for anything @rikersamuel @jeffrycas**

**Picture: Jude is standing in the middle of the picture, 3D glasses perched on her face as she smiles widely. Riker and Jeff are on either side of her with Ryan in Riker’s arms and Lasey in Jeff’s. All four are also wearing 3D glasses. Ryan and Lasey are both giggling while Riker and Jeff are making faces, eyes wide behind the glasses perched on their noses.**

_Look at these goobers._

_Wait, isn’t that girl the baby Riker used to post pictures with all the time in college?_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Yes. That is Jude. She is 13 now and babysits the Castellan munchkins while Riker and Jeff are at work._

_Wow. She grew up. I remember when Riker was posting all those pics and at one point we thought he had a kid._

_To be honest though, she **could** pass as his kid_

**_Curt:_ ** _She pretty much is his kid. Has been since he met Addie and Jude. She’s just not his legally or biologically._

**_Dylan:_ ** _This is true. I know he and Addie even talked about him becoming her adoptive father for a while before Kaiden came into the picture._

**_Lily:_ ** _I thought they were just discussing him being a guardian._

**_Curt:_ ** _No. He was definitely going to be her father legally from what he, Jeff, and Addie were telling me._

_THIS IS NEW INFORMATION AND THAT IS SO ADORABLE BUT ALSO THIS PICTURE IS SO ADORABLE IT IS LIKE THE CUTEST LITTLE FAMILY EVER AND I CANNOT HANDLE IT_

**_Danny:_ ** _I’m cackling right now. How do I know information the rest of you don’t?_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Wait…what? WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT WE DON’T, DANIEL?!?!?!_

**_Danny:_ ** _Oh god no. I’m waiting for Riker to find this. I didn’t realize he never told you guys. Ohman. I’m dying. Tara and Roy are worried I am going to die from lack of oxygen because of how hard I am laughing_

**_Riker:_ ** _Wait, I never told them? I totally thought I had. DANNY, THIS HAPPENED BEFORE JEFF AND I GOT MARRIED. HOW DID I NEVER TELL THEM WHEN I TOLD YOU AND ARTEMIS?!_

**_Danny:_ ** _I have no clue, Riker._

**_Lily:_ ** _WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHAT HAPPENED THAT YOU DID NOT TELL US ABOUT? WHAT IS GOING ON? RIIIIIIIIIIIIIKER_

**_Curt:_ ** _What the fuck, Riker. You told Artemis and Danny but not us?_

**_Riker:_ ** _I totally thought I had told you. I told Mom._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _WHAT IS GOING ON. I NEED THIS INFO RIGHT NOW, CASTELLAN_

**_Riker:_ ** _*heaves sigh and awaits a million phone calls after this* Guys, I legally adopted Jude right after Addie and I graduated from college._

**_Curt:_ ** _YOURE TELLING ME YOU’VE LEGALLY BEEN A PARENT FOR NEARLY TEN YEARS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANY OF US_

**_Lily:_ ** _HOW THE FUCK DID YOU TELL ARTEMIS AND DANNY AND NOT US_

**_Danny:_ ** _We asked him about it not long after meeting him because she always seemed to run to him before Kaiden even though Kaiden was the one dating Addie_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _WHAT THE FUCK_

**_Lily:_ ** _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, RIKER_

**_Carter:_ ** _CASTELLAN, WHAT THE HELL_

**_Dylan:_ ** _RIKER SAMUEL CASTELLAN, YOU ARE ACTUALLY THE WORST_

_Ohmygod. Look at what us fans started today :x_

_Okay, that is seriously adorable, though. I don’t think these people can get any cuter._

**_Danny:_ ** _Riker and Jude definitely can **(attached picture of Riker and Jude standing inside the waiting area for Philharmagic. Riker is holding Jude, her legs wrapped around his waist. They both have 3D glasses perched on top of their heads and have their noses and foreheads pressed together. Jude is giggling, her nose scrunched up and eyes closed. Riker is just smiling widely, eyes fond)**_

**_Riker:_ ** _Okay, Jeff has officially stolen the computer while Riker pees. Danny, you send me that picture ASAP. I am totally going to print a copy for each of them to give to them next week._

**_Danny:_ ** _Aye, aye, Cap’n Jeffry._

**_Curt:_ ** _Why wait until next week? Isn’t Jude at their house, like, every day?_

**_Danny:_ ** _As far as I know, Riker and Jude celebrate the day the paperwork officially went through like a couple would with an anniversary._

_HONESTLY. I SWEAR THESE PEOPLE TO GET CUTER. WTF._

_THEY CELEBRATE IT LIKE AN ANNIVERSARY. RIKER IS OFFICIALLY THE CUTEST WITH CHILDREN._

_Seriously, though. Someone stop him._

000000

**Tweet: @dannyboi: It’s nice to have the family together again :) @artiemiss @rikersamuel @jeffrycas @tara_evelynn**

**Picture: All seven of them are standing in front of the castle in the Magic Kingdom and huddled together. Lasey is perched on Riker’s shoulders and Ryan is perched on Jeff’s hip. They’re all smiling widely, different sets of Mickey ears perched on each of their heads.**

**_Kamryn:_ ** _For once I am gonna start something and post this because these seven people are actually the cutest. Look at them. I also miss Tara and Danny like crazy_

_What even. Look at this shit. They look like they’re posing for a family portrait._

**_Danny:_ ** _MY PEECTURE! And we were posing for a family portrait…?_

**_Dylan:_ ** _You’re all the cutest oddball family, just to let you know, Danny._

_HOW ARE THEY ALL FAMILY. CONFUSION. EVEN THOUGH THIS IS SUPER ADORABLE._

**_Curt:_ ** _Sometimes I forget that not every fan knows about Artemis and Danny. SO, Artemis (the pixie-ish one) was Riker and Jeff’s surrogate. Danny is Artemis’ little brother and Tara is essentially Artie’s little sister because she’s known Tara since Tara and Danny were eight. Artemis and Danny are still very close with all of us and Lasey and Ryan know that Artemis is their bio mom and insist on calling her “Martie” as a way to mix together “mom” and “Artie”_

_Ohmygod. That is the cutest ever. They call her MARTIE!_

_That family needs to not with their everything_

**_Lily:_ ** _If you think this is bad, you should see what happens when every side of the family is present._

**_Carter:_ ** _And that means including everyone the kids call “aunt” and “uncle”…so the Brandywine cast and basically all of our graduating class_

**_Riker:_ ** _While this is true, we are not having a family gathering like that again for another, like, ten years. And definitely not at my house. I was cleaning for FIVE DAYS. Also, Danny, send me this picture. It needs to go on the mantle._

**_Danny:_ ** _Roger that, Colonel Riker._

**_Riker:_ ** _Rolling my eyes at you. ROLLING MY EYES._

000000

**Tweet: @tara_evelynn: who the hell let @rikersamuel and @jeffrycas into disney world?**

**Picture: Jeff and Riker are standing in front of the castle, Jeff perched on Riker’s back with his legs wrapped around Riker’s waist. Riker is smiling widely, eyes scrunched shut, as Jeff presses a kiss to Riker’s cheek.**

_Honestly. Look at these goobers. THEY ARE 32 FOR GOODNESS SAKES._

_I don’t care how old they are, this is so freakin adorable. Look at their cute little faces._

**_Dylan:_ ** _You fans are making it sound like this isn’t a normal pose for them….? It totally is. They have a picture similar to this from their **wedding day**_

**_Lily:_ ** _True **(attached picture of Riker and Jeff dressed in suits with Jeff clinging to Riker’s back as they both smiled widely. Bubbles were floating around in the air around them and behind them was an archway covered in blue flowers)**_

_THAT IS A NEW PICTURE TO US LOOK AT IT LOOK AT THE PICTURE IN DISNEY AND LOOK AT THEIR PICTURE FROM THEIR WEDDING OMG I CANNOT HANDLE THESE TWO_

**_Curt:_ ** _ACTUALLY, Riker and Jeff took this picture on purpose to give to Mom. They were re-creating a picture they took the first time our families went to Disney when they were six **(attached picture of a six year old Riker and Jeff standing in front of the castle. Jeff was clutching to Riker’s back as best as he could with his small arms and Riker’s own small arms were looped beneath Jeff’s knees. Riker’s eyes were scrunched shut as he smiled widely while Jeff pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek as he giggled)**_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _OH MY GOD LOOK AT THEIR LITTLE BABY CHEEKS_

**_Danny:_ ** _Miri actually started getting sentimental while they were taking that picture_

**_Curt:_ ** _I figured. She is such a sap._

**_Riker:_ ** _Holy crap. I don’t even want to know where you dug that picture out of, Curtis. It is soooo old._

**_Curt:_ ** _Well, yeah. It was 26 years ago, baby bro._

_LOOK AT THESE ADORABLE PICS THOUGH._

_CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW THEY TOOK THE PICTURE FOR RIKERS MOM?!?! THAT IS TOO CUTE_

_Ohmygod. They are literally like the best kids a mom could ask for, probably_

**_Curt:_ ** _They are. Mom told me so the other day. She said she loves Jeffry more than me because he’s nicer_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Damn, Curtis. Step your game up._

**_Curt:_ ** _Nah. I don’t need to. Mom loves me plenty._

**_Riker:_ ** _The love is distributing out to more of us again now that Darren has gotten caught…multiple times_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _True. Last time I went over to your old house I had some major flashbacks to when you lived with Lily and Carter_

**_Riker:_ ** _Same, actually_

**_Lily:_ ** _Sorry that I’m not sorry_

**_Curt:_ ** _You should be with the amount of times my daughter came home telling me she saw you and Carter being **naughty**_

**_Lily:_ ** _HEY, SHE CAUGHT RIKER AND JEFF ONCE TOO_

**_Riker:_ ** _ONCE. ONLY ONCE. AND SHE DIDN’T SEE MUCH. CANT SAY THE SAME FOR YOU AND CARTER_

**_Curt:_ ** _Exactly. You lose, Lilleth_

_Y’know…sometimes I enjoy all of their conversations in the comments more than the actual pictures…_

000000

**Tweet: @jeffrycas: I think these two have mistaken lions for elephants…**

**Picture: Lasey and Ryan are walking in front of Jeff, but behind Riker. Lasey has one finger looped through Riker’s back belt loop while Ryan is clutching onto the lion tail of Lasey’s dress while the tail of his own shirt hung down to the backs of his knees. Riker is looking over his shoulder at Jeff with a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised. Lasey is just staring up at Riker with a wide smile on her face while Ryan is glancing back at Jeff as he giggles.**

_But this is so cute…?!?!?!_

_Omg it is like ducklings following their momma :x_

_AH, it totally is!_

_It is also super adorable that their kids have matching outfits *squishes face*_

_This is so true. And they’re not even twins!_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Ohgod. Now I’m thinking of Riker and Jeff with twins. The world would have been in chaos_

**_Curt:_ ** _Lemme tell you, twins are actually the worst. Emily and Ethan literally pulled a bookshelf down the other day. A BOOKSHELF_

**_Lily:_ ** _Your kid stories make Owen seem like an angel_

**_Curt:_ ** _I know. My children are menaces. It is even worse when Darren comes to visit and let’s not even start on when Alyssa and Derek bring their kids over. I thought my house was going to burn down the last time they were here._

**_Carter:_ ** _Karma from when we were kids, Curtis. Karma, I tell you._

**_Curt:_ ** _I know u_u_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _OKAY BUT HOW CUTE IS THIS? (*whispers* not that I haven’t seen them do this before…just not with actual tails before)_

_Omg I absolutely **adore** the fact that they do this on a regular basis. It makes me excited to have kids of my own some day over the rainbow_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Fan, please do not let Riker and Jeff with their children lure you into the false sense of security that having children is a giant ball of fun. Children are the devil’s spawn…at least mine are_

**_Carter:_ ** _Not just yours_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Definitely not just yours. Eddie ripped up all the toilet paper in our house yesterday while Lola took everything out of the bathroom cabinets._

**_Curt:_ ** _Seriously. Lasey and Ryan are just phenomenally well behaved children. It’s because Riker was basically **born** to be a father._

**_Riker:_ ** _I don’t necessarily think it is just that I’m a good dad…it is also that all of you seemed to have created tiny heathens. Also, at one point during this day Lasey had the epiphany that elephants are the ones that hold each other’s tails. She was affronted for all of two seconds before realizing she didn’t care and grabbing back onto my belt loop._

**_Danny:_ ** _It was hilarious. Her expression was so shocked and then she just shrugged and continued on. She’s my favorite niece._

**_Riker:_ ** _She’s your only niece…_

**_Danny:_ ** _Shhhh, don’t tell Lasey that. She gets all flattered when I tell her that._

_Aaaaw, that is adorable. The picture and the fact that Lasey gets all flattered, apparently. Gotta love little kids._

000000

**Tweet: @crystaltaylor: totally just found out that my parents know @rikersamuel and @jeffrycas. My life is a lie, I’m lookin at you @darrencas & @dalton_aaron**

**Picture: Riker and Jeff are standing with Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, all four of them smiling. Ryan is perched on Riker’s hip with his head rested on Riker’s shoulder while Lasey is giggling and clutching to Riker’s leg.**

**Tweet: @darrencas: @crystaltaylor gets rude with her snapchats about @rikersamuel and @jeffrycas**

**Picture: Jeff and Riker are standing with Mr. and Mrs. Taylor while Mr. Taylor hugs Jeff tightly. All four of them are smiling while Lasey stares up at Mr. Taylor in confusion from where she is clinging to Riker’s leg. Ryan is perched on Riker’s hip and staring down at his sister with an amused expression. Across the middle of the picture was a text bar that read ‘** You’re a giant douche **’**

_WAIT WHAT WHO IS THIS WHO TWEETED THIS WHO IS THAT MAN OMG_

_I’m gonna guess an old teacher and that the first tweet was made by said teacher’s daughter who probably goes to school with Darren and Dalton_

**_Lily:_ ** _AAAAAH WAIT WHAT YOU GUYS RAN INTO MR.T?!?! JEALOUS. SO JEALOUS RIGHT NOW!_

**_Carter:_ ** _I AM SO JEALOUS. WE HAVEN’T SEEN MR. T IN NEARLY FIVE YEARS. ALSO, HIS DAUGHTER KNOWS DARREN AND DALTON…?_

**_Curt:_ ** _MR. T!!! Man. I don’t think that man has taught enough generations of my family._

_I AM SO CONFUSED WHAT IS GOING ON WHO IS THAT MAN?!?!_

**_Lily:_ ** _Omg. Time to put the fans out of their misery. Mr. Taylor was the leader of Midnight Swallows in high school. He was also our vocals teacher. That man dealt with a lot of shit from our graduating class._

**_Carter:_ ** _That he did. And, as far as I know, he still is in charge of Midnight Swallows._

**_Riker:_ ** _He is. Darren, Dalton, Courtney, and Shelby are now under his teachings. His son and daughter are friends with the four monsters. Jeff and I also haven’t seen him since we graduated college…so he was a little surprised when Ryan came running up to me screaming “DADDY”_

**_Lily:_ ** _Ohmygod. I bet his face was priceless._

**_Riker:_ ** _He gave me the same sarcastic expression he used to give me in high school. It got worse once Mom explained that Jeff and I also have a six year old daughter. Mrs. Taylor immediately asked if Jeff and I ever got married after meeting Ryan. Their daughter on the other hand ran up to Mr. T excited over the fact that she saw Jeff while waiting in line. I thought she was gonna freak when she noticed me._

**_Curt:_ ** _Aw, your fame will live with you forever, baby bro._

**_Riker:_ ** _Unfortunately that is a true statement. Apparently Danny and Tara got a massive amount of texts from friends who worked in the parks every time we were spotted without realizing they both already know us. The few that we met were a little offended…mostly because they didn’t know Danny had such an adorable niece and nephew_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Your kids are the cutest. I mean, look at them in these pics. You’re they’re favorite and they show it_

**_Riker:_ ** _You’re saying this like I don’t already know_

000000

**Tweet: @rikersamuel: my mommy is the best mommy!**

**Picture: Riker and Miri are sitting in front of the Epcot ball. Riker is curled into Miri’s side and smiling innocently with his nose scrunched up. Miri is smiling down at him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders with her hand pressed to his cheek as she kisses his forehead.**

**_Curt:_ ** _Look at this. I mean, look at it. My baby brother is actually still the baby of the family. Mom would never let me get away with this_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Miri doesn’t love you as much as Riker, that’s why._

**_Curt:_ ** _*sigh* I know_

**_Lily:_ ** _I swear, this boy is still a small child on the inside. What 32 year old man takes a picture like this with his mother?_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Obviously Riker does._

**_Riker:_ ** _Obviously, because my mommy is the best mommy!_

**_Dylan:_ ** _*shakes head* I’m not sure where we went wrong with you, Riker, but you’re 32, not 2_

**_Riker:_ ** _Ssssshhhh, Dylan. Mom doesn’t know that_

**_Carter:_ ** _Oh, I think she knows. I mean, she did supply you with lube and condoms for the time you still lived under her roof…until she realized you and Jeff were only using condoms for pranks._

**_Riker:_ ** _Circling back around to the fact that my mommy is the best mommy…_

_I actually have nothing substantial to add to this…this post is perfect with just their conversation_

000000

**Tweet: @addie_chase: my two favorite goobers, @rikersamuel and @jeffrycas**

**Picture: Riker had his arms draped over Addie’s shoulders as he pressed his cheek to hers, smiling widely. Jeff was standing to the side and giggling as he placed one hand on Addie’s cheeks to push them together as she smiled widely between them.**

_This is super adorable. On so many levels._

_I honestly wonder if they know they’re in their 30s now…_

_I don’t think they do_

**_Dylan:_ ** _They don’t_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _They really don’t. But this seriously sent me reeling back to college **(attached picture of Riker, Jeff, and Addie sitting beneath a tree in the exact same position as the picture above)**_

**_Lily:_ ** _Holy memory lane, Batman! I totally remember that weekend though. We all got **plastered**._

**_Riker:_ ** _Correction: you all got plastered while Addie and I babysat you guys_

**_Carter:_ ** _Riker makes a valid point…speaking I’m pretty sure Jeff was already drunk when that picture was taken_

**_Riker:_ ** _I can assure you that he was._

**_Lily:_ ** _Wait…was that the same weekend as this? **(attached picture of Jeff and Macen passed out on a bed with their limbs tangled together, both of them clad in only boxer briefs)**_

**_Riker:_ ** _Yes. I was the one that took that picture for blackmail later._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _AAAAH YES. I FORGOT ABOUT THAT PICTURE. THANK YOU. GOING TO PRINT IT OUT AND STICK IT UNDER MACEN’S PILLOW *cackles and runs off*_

**_Curt:_ ** _I’m surprised Jeff has clothes on at all in that picture. He likes to strip when drunk._

**_Riker:_ ** _Addie and I kept him contained. We were just lucky that Dean had taken Jude for the weekend._

**_Lily:_ ** _Okay, but if Dean hadn’t have had Jude, we would not have spent the entire weekend getting drunk_

**_Carter:_ ** _Valid point_

_OKAY, despite the nice chat about a drunken college weekend…I think it is adorable that theyre still so close with Addie :)_

_I completely agree. They’re all such cuties. I could squish their cheeks!_

**_Lily:_ ** _You should totally squish Riker and Jeff’s butt-cheeks. They’re super squishable ;D_

**_Riker:_ ** _LILLETH, WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT ENCOURAGING STRANGERS ABOUT TOUCHING OUR BUTTS: AS IN, DON’T ENCOURAGE STRANGERS TO TOUCH OUR BUTTS_

000000

**Tweet: @jeffrycas: I got my family and I got a boat. Hello, fireworks cruise! @rikersamuel @kaidencas @addie_chase @artiemiss @judestacy**

**Picture: All of them are gathered in the seats on the boat. Ryan is sitting on Riker’s lap, smiling widely. Lasey is sitting in Jeff’s lap, making a face through her excited expression. Miri and Drew are sitting close together, Miri tucked into Drew’s side beneath his arm. Artemis and Jude are cuddled together in the middle with Addie and Kaiden next to them with Katie giggling happily in Addie’s lap while Kaiden has an arm thrown over Addie’s shoulders.**

**_Riker:_ ** _For once, I am posting something to tumblr simply because I love this picture of all of us. This was a good night._

**_Danny:_ ** _I was so sad I missed this. Stupid work :P_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Shut up, Danny. You dress up as Flynn Rider for work and get to make small children’s days._

**_Danny:_ ** _You make a valid point…but I would rather have been there to watch the little munchkins watch the fireworks. They’re the cutest_

**_Lily:_ ** _They are the cutest. Jeff sent me a video that night of the kids watching the fireworks. I cooed over the video and Owen asked why I never coo over him. He is too smart for a five year old_

**_Carter:_ ** _He only asked because you never coo over him. Give our child some love, Lilleth._

**_Lily:_ ** _I will when he goes a single day without being a menace_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Owen is never getting love…and by that principle, neither are my children._

**_Curt:_ ** _Nor mine. Riker, you don’t understand how lucky you, Jeff, Kaiden, and Addie are with your well behaved children_

**_Riker:_ ** _Addie and I know we’re lucky…especially after dealing with Jude in her terrible two’s_

**_Dylan:_ ** _You make a valid point_

**_Riker:_ ** _I know this_

_Ugh. These people. This family. Someone stop them._

**_Lily:_ ** _A message from all of us to fans: NEVER. WE WILL NEVER STOP_

000000

**Tweet: @emma_lorraine: I got my boys @rikersamuel and @jeffrycas back, with an added bonus**

**Picture: Mr. Taylor is standing between Riker and Jeff, arms thrown over both of their shoulders and pulling them into his sides as all three of them smiled widely. All three of them have glowing light Mickey ear headbands perched on their heads, the lights visible in the lower light of the picture.**

_This is their old teacher, right?_

_YES! I saw another post earlier with him in it._

_I’m in love with the fact that these three grown men are wearing light up Mickey ears on their heads._

_It is super adorable. I wish my husband would do silly things like this with me. Instead he stares at me like I am insane._

_I think it also deals with the fact that this group of people are perpetually in a toddler state of mind_

**_Curt:_ ** _That they are. They don’t even have the excuse that they’re around toddlers anymore. The youngest is almost four._

**_Riker:_ ** _Don’t lie, Curtis. We now have Blaine’s kid, along with Alyssa’s new baby. There will forever be toddlers in this family, because we both know Darren and Dalton will probably have a kid not long after they get married…which will probably be after college_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Hey now. One of my children is only two. I HAVE A TODDLER, CURTIS._

**_Curt:_ ** _I AM SORRY, DYLAN. I WAS ONLY THINKING ABOUT IN DIRECT FAMILY, NOT EXTENDED_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Oh, okay, good. Because I also still have a toddler. There are definitely still plenty of toddlers that the Castellan clan are around on a semi-regular basis_

**_Riker:_ ** _Kam is right. I don’t go a weekend without seeing a toddler. FOREVER TODDLERS!_

**_Lily:_ ** _You are forever a toddler._

**_Riker:_ ** _So are you. And you’re just jealous we saw Mr. T and you didn’t._

**_Lily:_ ** _……………..you are correct, BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU AND EMMA AND JEFF ARE POSTING PICTURES WITH HIM. UGH. I NEED TO VISIT WESTTOWN ONCE THE SCHOOL YEAR STARTS BACK UP_

**_Riker:_ ** _YES! I agree. We’ll talk later with the others and set a date. We shall bring the chillens so all our old teachers can fawn over them._

**_Carter:_ ** _Ohgod. This will be wonderful and chaotic at the same time._

**_Riker:_ ** _Isn’t everything we do those things?_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Riker makes a valid point._

000000

**Tweet: @rikersamuel: I got my mini-me and he’s got a Koda blanket**

**Picture: Ryan was sitting in Riker’s lap and reaching towards Riker’s phone with one hand while the other clutched his Koda blanket to his neck as he smiled widely. Riker was smiling behind Ryan, peeking around the Mickey ears on Ryan’s head. Riker’s hat was visible on his head and he had it tipped back slightly.**

_SOMEONE STOP THIS MAN. SOMEONE STOP THIS CHILD. SOMEONE STOP THIS DUO_

_BUT THEY HAVE THE SAME SMILE_

_THEY DO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THIS_

_OBVIOUSLY WITH CAPS LOCK AND PLENTY OF FREAKING OUT. BAH. LOOK AT HOW CUTE THEY ARE._

_Literally the first post on my dash today. This was a wonderful thing to wake up to. One of my favorite things in the world is when a kid looks like a miniature version of their parent_

**_Curt:_ ** _Well then you got your wish down many lines because Riker looks like our dad, but also like our cousin who looks like his father who was our dad’s twin. That made, sense, right?_

_No. But I’m guessing that there are more in the Castellan family who look like Riker other than Ryan…?_

**_Carter:_ ** _Ohmygod. Curtis is the actual **worst**. But yes. There are more who look like them. Riker’s dad Ryan has a twin named Jason. Jason has a son named Kaiden. Riker and Kaiden could easily pass for twins_

**_Curt:_ ** _Thank you, Carter, for explaining better than me. But let this picture explain better **(attached picture of Riker at the age of twelve standing in the backyard with Ryan, Jason, and Kaiden. Ryan and Jason are standing between Riker and Kaiden. Ryan has one arm wrapped around Riker’s neck and holding Riker to his side while his other is thrown over Jason’s shoulders. Jason’s arms are in a similar position, though his arm is around Ryan’s waist. All four are smiling widely at the camera)**_

_OH MY GOD, NOT EVEN. HOW ARE SO MANY PEOPLE IN ONE FAMILY SO ATTRACTIVE._

**_Danny:_ ** _Potent genes. There’s a reason Ryan looks more like Riker while Lasey is clearly a mix of Jeff and Artemis._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Obviously Riker just has mighty sperm_

**_Riker:_ ** _Kamryn, what have I said about talking about my sperm on the internet? You know those conversations are for within the household only. And jesus, Curtis. WHERE ARE YOU FINDING THESE OLD PICTURES? But that is, yet again, another picture you need to send me. If I recall, that is the last one of all four of us before Dad died._

**_Curt:_ ** _When I was visiting Mom I looked through all the old pics and took a bunch to scan before sending them back to Mom. And I will send it to you ASAP._

_Okay, but, despite the “potent genes”…this picture is like the cutest thing ever. I don’t think it is possible for them to get cuter._

000000

**Tweet: @rikersamuel: I got my Midnight Swallows baby sister @emma_lorraine and we’re ready for Fantasmic! Doesn’t get much better than this :)**

**Picture: Riker and Emma were standing in line waiting for Fantasmic and hugging each other tightly, their cheeks pressed together. They were both smiling widely and had light-up Mickey ear headbands on their heads.**

**_Lily:_ ** _Look at this fucker. I hate him. He got to see Mr. T AND Emma in one trip. He’s lame and I hate him._

**_Carter:_ ** _You’re acting like you were as close to Emma as he was, which we both know is a lie_

**_Lily:_ ** _Shush your mouth, Carter, before I turn my chair around and slap you_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Some things never change, one of them being Lily and Carter sitting in the same room while they’re both on tumblr_

**_Carter:_ ** _It is our entertainment after Owen finally falls asleep for the night._

**_Curt:_ ** _SAME HERE! Though Logan is usually still awake, but that’s because she’s 15 now._

_Okay, so 1) this picture is adorable. I remember when Riker used to post pictures with her all the time and everyone thought they were dating and 2) It’s hilarious that everyone waits for the kids to go to sleep before they get on tumblr_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Ohgod. I totally remember when everyone thought Riker was dating Emma. Sarah and I always thought they were adorable._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Y’know, the more I learn about you in high school, the more I realize you were a creep, Kam. Though, I do remember when fans were freaking out over Riker and Emma junior year. Riker thought it was hilarious._

**_Riker:_ ** _I may have thought it was hilarious, but Natalie **did not**._

_Wait, what? Who was Natalie? (*whispers* but Riker and Emma **would** have made an adorable couple…)_

**_Lily:_ ** _Bahahahahahaha omg, Natalie. What a witch she was. And by the way, this was Natalie **(attached picture of Riker and Natalie sitting outside the dorms in the grass. Riker is making a face, nose scrunched up as he smiles while Natalie stares at him with a slightly fond smile and a raised eyebrow)**. She was the one Riker was **actually** dating when everyone thought he was dating Emma. Also, fan, don’t lie, Riker/Emma would never be as cute as Riker/Jeff._

_Well, she was gorgeous. And now I understand why she wouldn’t quite appreciate people thinking Riker was dating Emma…but Emma and Riker would have been cuter than him and Natalie (though I totally agree with Lily’s comment, no one will be cuter than Riker and Jeff)_

**_Carter:_ ** _Ohgod. Natalie actually hated Emma because of that whole thing though. She nearly made Emma cry once._

**_Riker:_ ** _1) Lily oh my god, that picture. 2) She wanted Emma to stop being friends with me. Same with Jeff. There was a reason I broke up with her. She was a bitch. I should have known when Braxton hated her_

**_Curt:_ ** _YOU CANNOT USE BRAXTON AS AN INDICATOR. HE HATED EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR YOU_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Lies. Braxton liked me. **(attached picture of Kamryn smiling widely with Braxton in her lap as he leaned forward to sniff at Kamryn’s phone).**_

**_Riker:_ ** _Braxton only truly hated a few people, and Natalie happened to be one of them. He just did not enjoy the company of most people. I miss that cat like crazy._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Aw, the boy and his cat. Remember when you got him? **(attached picture of a thirteen year old Riker lying on the floor of the Brandywine High set with his head rested in Jeff’s lap. Jeff has his fingers threaded through Riker’s hair and is smiling down at Riker while Riker smiles up at a kitten that is sitting happily on his chest)**_

**_Riker:_ ** _OHMYGOD WHERE DID THAT PICTURE COME FROM LOOK AT MY BABY BRAXTON SEND THIS PICTURE TO ME RIGHT MEOW, DYLAN_

_WHO CARES ABOUT THE KITTEN. LOOK AT TINY RIKER AND JEFF OMG. HOW OLD WERE THEY AAAAAH_

_LOOK AT THEIR PUDGY BBY CHEEKS_

_HOW DID THEY NOT START DATING SOONER? LOOK AT HOW JEFFRY IS LOOKING AT RIKER AAAAAAAAAAHHH_

**_Curt:_ ** _Ohmygod. Dylan, look at what you did! And Riker and Jeff were almost 14 here. As I recall, this was the first time they’d ever been on set and they were meeting the rest of the cast for the first time. And they didn’t start dating sooner for multiple reasons. Some of them really stupid reasons, but reasons nonetheless._

**_Dylan:_ ** _I can, in fact, confirm this was from the day that we all met. I totally thought Riker and Jeff were secretly dating and just didn’t want to tell anyone because we were youngins._

**_Riker:_ ** _We were definitely not dating. Plus, we’ve always been that close._

**_Curt:_ ** _And I can indeed confirm that they have always been that close. The day they met each other they collapsed down for a nap on the couch in our living room and cuddled hardcore. I had never seen Riker cuddle something so hard…and that doesn’t count when Dad would scoop Riker up and practically crush him_

**_Riker:_ ** _Shut up, Curtis. We bonded very strongly over our mutual love of dogs._

_THEY BONDED OVER DOGS. OHMYGOD. DOGS._

_If that isn’t the cutest Riker/Jeff story there is, I am officially at a loss with life._

_I just love how this all started with Lily being jealous over Riker seeing this Emma person and then it turned into this…_

_This always seems to happen and I LOVE it_

000000

**Tweet: @artiemiss: so happy I have these little munchkin buggers in my life and honored to be their bio mom :)**

**Picture: Artemis was sitting with Ryan and Lasey in front of the Tree of Life in Animal Kingdom. Ryan was sitting on her lap, smiling behind his Koda blanket that he had pressed to his face. Lasey was behind Artemis, arms draped over Artemis’ shoulders and smiling widely with her cheek pressed to Artemis’. Artemis had her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows raised, a pair of Mickey head sunglasses over her eyes.**

_Look at this. Just look at it. Ryan and Lasey are officially the cutest children ever._

**_Lily:_ ** _It is pictures like this that really remind me that Artie is their bio mom…mostly because I notice how much Lasey looks like Artie._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Agreed. Sometimes I forget and then I see Lasey next to Artemis and I’m like “oh yeah, she’s their mom, that’s a thing”_

_I totally never realized how much Lasey looked like Artemis. It’s easy to forget when Ryan is clearly ALL Riker. But this picture is super adorable. It is also so easy to tell that Lasey is Jeff’s while Riker is Ryan’s simply by the kids’ expressions. Too cute *squishes face*_

_Omg, so true. Look at them. Lasey is just like “yes I am here it is me” and Ryan is like all shy looking and adorable and I can’t handle it._

**_Danny:_ ** _I don’t think people understand how long it took Artemis to actually get this picture. Ryan was about to fall asleep and Lasey was running around like she was on a sugar high even though she hadn’t had sugar._

**_Riker:_ ** _Ugh. I was ready to buy one of those damn leashes and strap it to that child’s back. She was being obnoxious and making it so Ryan wouldn’t fall asleep. She is actually the devil sometimes_

**_Lily:_ ** _LASEY WOULD NEVER :o!_

**_Riker:_ ** _Lasey would. Jeff almost put her hair into a ponytail for the sole purpose of holding onto it so she wouldn’t run away. Jeff’s parenting at its best._

**_Danny:_ ** _What do you mean **almost**? He totally did that later on. Lasey was so pissed. **(attached picture of Jeff and Lasey. Lasey is walking a bit in front of Jeff, arms crossed over her chest petulantly with a stubborn expression on her face while Jeff has a grip on her ponytail)**_

**_Riker:_ ** _Ohgod. I was not around for that, I guess. It must have been when Mom, Artie, and I went with Ryan to look at the tigers._

**_Danny:_ ** _IT WAS! As soon as you left Lasey started being a little shit and Jeff was so done with it. Leo thought it was hilarious._

**_Riker:_ ** _You know, you’d be surprised how often Lasey starts misbehaving the second I walk away. She likes to test Jeff’s buttons. It never ends well for her._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _It really never does **(attached picture of Jeff and Lasey walking through a pumpkin patch. Jeff’s expression is sarcastic as he holds tightly onto the straps of Lasey’s overalls. Lasey is clearly pouting, shoulders slumped and arms hanging limply at her sides)**_

_Sooo, basically what I’ve learned from this post is that 1) Lasey does in fact look a little like Artemis 2) Lasey can be a little shit and 3) Jeff has some interesting parenting techniques_

000000

**Tweet: @dannyboi: how @jeffrycas deals with his petulant daughter**

**Picture: Jeff is standing in line waiting for Expedition Everest as he held Lasey against his hip from around her waist. Lasey had her nose scrunched up as she looked up at Jeff, who was looking back down at her with his eyebrows raised.**

_I am laughing so hard right now_

_Omg. You can see the “I am not a football” in her expression!_

_She looks 100000% done with Jeff._

_Jeff looks equally done with Lasey, lol_

**_Danny:_ ** _MY TWEET! And Jeff was, in fact, done with Lasey right then. The whole walk towards the roller coaster she was screeching at him that she wanted to go on it. Hence the reason he picked her up like a football when we finally got on the line. Some of the cast members passing by us clearly questioned Jeff’s parenting skills._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Not even the first time he’s done that. First time I saw him do it we were in a mall._

_Bahahahahahaha omg. This combined with the other post with the picture of Jeff holding her ponytail and overalls though. Jeff clearly has parenting down pat. His techniques seem a little strange, but effective._

_It’s kind-of adorable though. You can almost **feel** their sass through this picture._

**_Danny:_ ** _Trust me, there was plenty of sass flying around that day. Lasey was being a menace._

**_Riker:_ ** _To put it lightly. Sometimes she just needs to be put back in her place, which sometimes involves being held like a football. I have done this to her as well._

_Clearly the Castellans have A+ parenting skills._

000000

**Tweet: @judestacy: cutest kids I ever did see**

**Picture: Lasey and Ryan were standing against the patio doors of their hotel room. Ryan had his thumb in his mouth with his two blankets held in his fist. He was dressed in a Brandywine High shirt that almost touched his toes. Lasey was next to Ryan smiling with her nose scrunched up and her hands behind her back, though you could see Baymax hanging from one hand. She was wearing an old Midnight Swallows shirt that ended just below her knees.**

_I cannot handle the amount of adorable in this picture_

_OMG THEYRE WEARING RIKER AND JEFFS OLD SHIRTS AS PAJAMAS_

_THAT IS SO ADORABLE_

_Okay, but wearing oversized shirts of your parents’ for pajamas as a kid is one of the best things ever_

**_Danny:_ ** _I love the fact that Jude of all people tweeted this._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _What? Why?_

**_Danny:_ ** _Because she wears Riker’s old shirts for pajamas as well. **(attached picture of Jude leaning on the counter in Riker and Jeff’s hotel room Her curly hair is pulled into a messy ponytail and she is clad in only one of Riker’s old soccer shirts from high school)**. That is what I was greeted with when I dropped by their rooms one night. So, basically all of Riker’s children wear his old clothing for pajamas…it is just that one of them is 13._

**_Lily:_ ** _Jude is actually the cutest little cupcake…but I am still bitter Riker never told us that he is legally Jude’s dad._

**_Riker:_ ** _I SWEAR I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS! Also, all three of them own pajamas. They just choose to raid my drawers instead. It is also just super adorable because sometimes Ryan trips over the shirt since it is so long._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Ugh. Stop bragging about how cute your kids are…and yes, that includes Jude. But, I have totally witnessed Ryan tripping over one of your shirts that he is wearing and it is adorable…even though he usually scares himself because he is a klutz._

**_Riker:_ ** _Yeah. He got being a klutz from me._

**_Curt:_ ** _YEAH HE DID, LOL._

**_Riker:_ ** _SHUT UP, CURTIS. WE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION ON A DIFFERENT POST. NOW THE INTERNET KNOWS I WAS A GIANT KLUTZ AS A CHILD_

**_Lily:_ ** _Yeah, and now you’re a graceful dancer. I don’t get it._

**_Riker:_ ** _We had that discussion in Epcot as well. We decided it was the world making up for the fact I fell all the time as a kid._

**_Curt:_ ** _No wonder you’re such a skilled dancer then…_

**_Riker:_ ** _I WILL PUNCH YOU SO HARD THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, CURTIS. RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR CHILDREN SO THAT THEY CAN LAUGH AT YOU._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _NOT THE CHILDREN_

**_Curt:_ ** _No omg, Kam. You do not understand. My children find it hilarious when I get injured and then make fun of me for months._

**_Riker:_ ** _Karma for being the biggest douche of a brother and laughing when I got injured as a toddler_

**_Curt:_ ** _Probably, to be honest._

**_Riker:_ ** _As long as you know it._

000000

**Tweet: @jeffrycas: it never fails. Whenever we are around sand, @rikersamuel gets his legs buried**

**Picture: Riker was sitting in the sand, leaning back on his palms and smiling at the kids. Ryan and Lasey were both down by his feet, small hands full of sand as they added onto the pile already on top of Riker’s legs.**

_This is so cute. I love that Riker let’s his kids do this._

_I feel like every kid is obligated to do this to their parents._

_I agree, and it is so endearing how fond of his kids he looks._

_I’m pretty sure he is just the best dad ever._

**_Curt:_ ** _He is, believe me. We used to tease him all the time in high school about how he was made to be a parent…especially after Mom adopted Darren. Darren even told Riker he would make a good dad._

**_Lily:_ ** _All of our teasing held true. I mean, look at all the small children he’s influenced. The four little monsters, Jude, his own kids…_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Unfortunately his wonderful parenting only holds anything over our kids while he is in the house…as soon as he leaves it is back to chaos_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _My kids like to behave the entire day before Riker comes as well so they can pretend they’re not tiny devils. He sees right through them._

**_Riker:_ ** _Yes, yes I do. All of your kids are terrible. Sometimes I am not sure if I should bring my kids. I don’t want them to become menaces more than they already are._

**_Curt:_ ** _Your kids. Menaces. HA!_

**_Riker:_ ** _DID YOU NOT SEE THE POST OF JEFFRY HOLDING LASEY LIKE A FOOTBALL? Also, she totally yelled at me for moving my feet while they were burying me._

**_Carter:_ ** _Of course she did, she is Lasey Mariana Castellan and she likes to sass everyone._

**_Dylan:_ ** _That’s because she is a mix of Jeffry and Artemis_

**_Riker:_ ** _I have never seen a truer statement._

000000

**Tweet: @jeffrycas: I have no idea why I let @rikersamuel out in public and I’m sure Drew regrets getting involved with this insanity**

**Picture: Drew was sitting on a chair in the Polynesian Hotel and Riker was standing behind him. Riker had his arms wrapped around Drew’s neck and was smiling goofily with his chin rested on top of Drew’s head. Drew was smiling sarcastically as he looked up at Riker.**

_Wait…who is this poor man who is being attacked by Riker?_

_Omg this is so adorable though. Riker looks like a toddler._

_An overgrown one, but still a toddler, lol._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Oh my god what they have kept Drew a secret for five years…?_

_FIVE YEARS? THIS OTHER MAN HAS BEEN IN THEIR LIVES FOR FIVE YEARS AND WE DON’T KNOW WHO HE IS?!_

_*has flashback to when we found out when their birthdays are*_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Omg, I remember when you guys found out Riker’s birthday…cuz it was my fault…I LOVE YOU, RIKER_

_OKAY, BUT SERIOUSLY, WHO IS THIS GUY WITH RIKER_

**_Curt:_ ** _Oh my god. You fans are insatiable. That is Drew. He is dating our mom and has been for about five and a half years. We all love him and all our kids love him._

**_Riker:_ ** _They really do. That night Ryan told Drew that Drew is his favorite grampa even though he’s not married to mom_

**_Lily:_ ** _YOUR CHILD IS LITERALLY THE CUTEST I CANNOT BELIEVE HE SAID THAT TO DREW_

**_Curt:_ ** _I mean…Drew has been around for longer than Ryan has been alive, so he basically **is** Ry’s grandpa._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _While that may be true, that is still adorable. I don’t think Ryan understands how adorable he is._

**_Riker:_ ** _Trust me, he does…sometimes. He knows how to use his face to get what he wants. I’ve taken to chastising him for being cute on purpose. The kid definitely knows what he is doing._

**_Danny:_ ** _It’s true. At least five times over the time they were there I heard Riker ask Ryan “what did I tell you about using your face on people?” and then Ryan would sigh like his life was really hard and roll his eyes as other people laughed as they walked by_

**_Dylan:_ ** _Ryan is actually the most endearing child on the face of the planet._

**_Riker:_ ** _If those are the words you want to use…_

**_Curt:_ ** _Also, Mom said she wants Jeffry to send her this picture. Thought I would let you know._

**_Riker:_ ** _Alrighty. I will pass on the message_

000000

**Tweet: @judestacy: So happy I get to spend my first time at Disney with the three people who mean the most to me @rikersamuel @jeffrycas @addie_chase**

**Picture: Jude is in the middle of the picture, smiling widely. Addie is to her left, smiling just as widely as she presses her cheek to Jude’s shoulder. Riker is behind Jude, smiling as he rests his chin on top of Jude’s head. Jeff is to Jude’s right, nose scrunched up as he smiled and reached up to pinch Riker’s cheek lightly.**

_This makes me want to punch a wall to feel manly again, and I am a girl…_

_I feel you. This is too adorable for words._

_Look at the tiny little family :3_

_Even more so now that apparently Riker is Jude’s dad legally…_

**_Curt:_ ** _I will never be over the fact that Riker never told us that until this mass freak out on tumblr over pics from their trip to disney_

**_Danny:_ ** _I’m still laughing about that. Tara, Roy, and Leo have given up on me. They have left me laughing on the living room floor_

**_Riker:_ ** _I still swear I told you guys, because I definitely told Mom_

**_Lily:_ ** _Well, you didn’t. Rude. But…you guys are adorable. I could squish all your faces!_

**_Riker:_ ** _Please don’t. We both know that both Jude and Jeff would slap you if you did._

**_Lily:_ ** _And we both know that has never stopped me_

**_Carter:_ ** _She makes a valid point._

**_Lily:_ ** _And you know it best, hon :)_

**_Carter:_ ** _Unfortunately :P_

**_Lily:_ ** _It’s times like these I question marrying you_

**_Riker:_ ** _It’s times like always that I question becoming friends with you_

**_Curt:_ ** _And Alyssa’s decision to make you our honorary sister_

**_Lily:_ ** _RUDE. ALL OF YOU. SO RUDE._

**_Dylan:_ ** _I bet Carter’s sleeping on the couch tonight, LOL_

000000

**Tweet: @emma_lorraine: got my favorite midnight swallows members ever here with me and I’m lovin’ it @rikersamuel @jeffrycas**

**Picture: Emma is standing between Riker and Jeff as they stand in front of the Fantasmic sign. Riker and Jeff are squishing Emma between them as she laughs, her hands pressed to each Riker and Jeff’s cheeks to squish their faces together.**

_I am completely in love with how close Riker and Jeff are with people from high school._

_Same! It is super cute and shows how close they were at the time!_

_Well, didn’t they go to a boarding school? Cuz then they lived with these people for four years._

**_Lily:_ ** _Yes. We went to a boarding school so we totally lived with each other for four years. It was an adventure every damn year. It was a weird adjustment when we all went off to college. I couldn’t run down the hall to bug my favorites anymore._

**_Riker:_ ** _Because that stopped you from visiting Jeff and I anyway. I think you saw more of our campus than Mom ever did. (Also, totally only lived with Emma for three years…but she was like my baby sister)_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Omg true. Lily was on campus, like, every other weekend. It was ridiculous._

**_Lily:_ ** _It probably seemed more frequent to you because I stayed in your room 90% of the time_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _This is true…except I was usually in Riker and Macen’s room._

**_Riker:_ ** _True. Even before you and Macen started dating. Also, I’m pretty sure we were not allowed to have five people plus a baby living in those dorm rooms, but it’s not like Craig or Reanne said anything…_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Valid point. And it’s not like we never had more people in there. There was that weekend that Emma and a bunch of other Midnight Swallows members visited. We had to split them between your room and Jeff and Joey’s._

**_Carter:_ ** _I remember that weekend. We got stared at a lot. That’s what we get for hanging with famous kids._

**_Dylan:_ ** _I think it is more the fact that we were all acting insane rather than the fact that the entirety of the Brandywine High cast was there_

**_Riker:_ ** _Ssssh, we don’t talk about that weekend…wait, let me re-phrase that, **Jeffry** doesn’t talk about that weekend_

**_Kamryn:_ ** _BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, DOUCHEBAG_

**_Curt:_ ** _Wait, WHAT_

**_Riker:_ ** _Okay, it wasn’t my fault. Calm down._

**_Dylan:_ ** _Definitely not his fault. It was the rest of our faults. Someone accidentally spilled vodka into his drink. No one realized until we all woke up later to the sounds of Riker being violently ill._

**_Lily:_ ** _Oh god. I forgot about that._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Probably because you were in Jeff and Joey’s room. If you had been in Riker and Mac’s room, you would remember. Like, first we had to call 911 and then we had to talk Jeff down from a panic attack. He thought Riker was going to die._

**_Riker:_ ** _I honestly thought I was going to die. That is how awful I felt. The week after was no picnic either. I actually had to take time off of classes to go home. Darren was really confused but became a side leech._

**_Curt:_ ** _AH, okay. THAT week. I remember being on the phone with Mom while she freaked out. I remember her mumbling on the phone saying she had to make sure you didn’t have a stash._

**_Riker:_ ** _Yeah. That was interesting. Jeff did the same in our dorm._

**_Lily:_ ** _I remember Emma calling me in a panic and crying. She’s a good kid._

**_Riker:_ ** _That she is. I was so happy we got to see her._

**_Lily:_ ** _I am also happy you did, even if I am jealous._

**_Riker:_ ** _You will probably get to see her soon. She’s coming up next month to visit. She’s staying with Jeff and me since we have the basement room and she’s bringing her boyfriend._

**_Carter:_ ** _EMMA HAS A BOYFRIEND THIS IS NEW DEVELOPMENT THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN_

**_Riker:_ ** _SHE DOES AND HE IS SUPER NICE. WE MET HIM BRIEFLY WHEN HE PICKED HER UP AFTER FANTASMIC_

**_Lily:_ ** _He drives her to and from work? That is the cutest. Ugh._

**_Riker:_ ** _It really is. She actually can’t wait to introduce you guys._

**_Curt:_ ** _Wow. She must have faith in this guy, then_

**_Riker:_ ** _She does, and he seems chill about everything. He witnessed Jeff and Artemis being slightly overtired together. We’re gonna be fine._

**_Kamryn:_ ** _Ohgod. Those two overtired are horrific. Obviously her boyfriend is going to be fine. Conversation over, lol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I strangely enjoyed writing this when I wrote it.  
> Also, the holding the ponytail like a leash? My mom totes did that to me and my sister when we were little :)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT TO THE END :D  
> Note time!  
> 1) I purposely had Ryan ask if they were going to their grandma's house because when I was four and we were going I was all "GRAMMA'S HOUSE" because I didn't really know what Disney was. I WAS COOL. I also apparently flipped my shit over the Dumbo ride rather than the castle (which was decorated like a huge cake: https://scontent-lga1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfa1/v/t1.0-9/1724_1072546606537_7529_n.jpg?oh=41a6d55dee44da451eaffee059bb1566&oe=56041BA2)  
> 2) I had them fly first class, of course. Sometimes I forget they're rich, mkray.  
> 3) Okay. Ugly Bug Ball. One of the best songs from my childhood. Definitely listen to it if you didn't while you were reading.  
> 4) HEIGHT REQUIREMENTS. I RESEARCHED THOSE AND THEN HAD TO DETERMINE WHETHER A SIX YEAR OLD GIRL COULD BE THAT HEIGHT. I REACHED THE CONCLUSION OF "YES"  
> 5) Lol. Drew. I randomly threw him in with his kids. I will probably expand on them more at some point, but they've been around since before Ryan was born.  
> 6) The fireworks cruise is a real thing, and I have done it with my family. We have also done the one at Epcot for Illuminations, which is also awesome.
> 
> MKRAY. THAT IS ALL. A TUMBLR FREAK-OUT THING IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. ENJOY IF YOU WANT


End file.
